The Library Bar
by Ereri-WinterLight
Summary: Un ami - très - persuasif, une bibliothèque gigantesque, un air doux et agréable et puis, enfin, lui, passant cette porte si intrigante.
1. Introducing to classical music

Bien, ceci est ma première fiction sur ce pairing, alors les caractères vont sans doute aller vers le OOC, j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux pour me familiariser avec leur façon d'être. Je ne sais pas encore si ça sera un Riren ou un Ereri (et si tu connais pas la différence, tu peux toujours me demander.) mais dans tous les cas, ils seront ensemble hahahahah.

Si vous trouvez des fautes, dites-le moi, merci.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et blablabla.

* * *

Une immense bibliothèque se trouvait en face de l'entrée, et sur le côté droit, le bar, et juste au-dessus, des lumières. Les couleurs étaient sombres, simples, neutres. Les murs étaient blancs et prune, tout comme le comptoir et les étagères collées au mur. Sur la gauche, des tables ainsi que des fauteuils, et au plafond, un lustre jaunâtre en forme en boule. Tout paraissait agréable, en harmonie.

Armin les avait trainés, lui et Mikasa, dans ce bar/café-bibliothèque un jeudi soir après les cours. Eren avait d'abord été réticent, n'aimant pas lire plus que cela, mais il avait quand même fini par accepter après la longue argumentation du blond. La bonne musique présente dans l'endroit ainsi que la boisson étaient toutes deux de bonnes raison afin de capituler. Le connaissant, il ne pouvait résister au fait de boire quelconque breuvage tout en ayant des notes de musique dans les oreilles. De plus, avait-il dit, l'endroit était agréable et très chatoyant, un plaisir pour les surdoués comme lui. Eren avait alors acquiescé et Mikasa les avait suivis, ne laissant jamais Eren – son frère par adoption- seul, tenant beaucoup trop à lui pour le laisser s'échapper de sa bulle surprotectrice.

A peine la porte ouverte qu'une douce musique vint chatouiller les oreilles d'Eren, pour son plus grand plaisir. Niveau musical, Eren était très ouvert d'esprit et ses styles étaient très diversifiés, allant du rock/Métal au classique, en passant par le reggae et le punk, il trouvait facilement son bonheur, il était comme qui dirait passionné. Quelques personnes étaient présentes sur les six tables misent à dispositions et seules deux tables étaient inoccupées. Des boissons ainsi que des livres se trouvaient sur ces-dites plateformes, ainsi que des cahiers et fiches en tous genres. Cela laissait entendre que les étudiants présents venaient étudier, et d'autres plus âgés, travailler – de par leurs ordinateurs posés près d'eux-. Le grand miroir accroché sur le mur derrière le comptoir reflétait la lumière de l'immense pièce. En effet, c'était très agréable.

Le petit blond salua le barman –serveur - et lui fit un sourire qui semblait poli, qui le lui rendit, et alla s'installer sur une des tables libre au fond, prouvant qu'il avait l'habitude de venir. Il ouvrit son sac et déposa quelques affaires avant de se diriger vers l'employé et commanda, connaissant parfaitement les goûts de ses amis. Ils étaient ensembles depuis qu'ils étaient touts petits, et tout avait été très vite entre eux, leur amitié fleurissant rapidement. Armin se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque - coupée en deux par une porte- et prit un livre, posé plutôt haut. Eren sourit et vint l'aider, comme à son habitude et ils retournèrent s'asseoir près de Mikasa qui s'était déjà installée, non sans garder un œil sur son frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous étaient installés, boissons, cahiers et livres posés sur la table, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, faisant tinter la clochette, jurant quelque peu avec la douce mélodie omnisciente dans la pièce. Un homme assez grand avec des cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés, un costume noir et une cravate entra, allant s'installer à la table juste devant eux. Le type derrière le comptoir disparut derrière une porte, celle juxtaposée au miroir, sur la gauche, et revint quelques secondes plus tard, préparant un breuvage quelconque, lui apportant sans attendre.

Une, deux, trois minutes passèrent et homme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, celle d'où revenait le blond auparavant. Quand l'homme devant lui se leva, Eren releva innocemment la tête, intrigué par son mouvement soudain, ses yeux tombèrent sur lui. Il était plutôt petit, les cheveux noirs coiffés dans une coupe undercut où quelques mèches tombaient sur son front abordant une expression lasse, blasée, ayant les traits de ses sourcils en une parfaite ligne. Il portait un tee-shirt vert kaki à manche longues ainsi qu'un jean foncé, et des bottes Timberland noires. Les pupilles bleues/vertes d'Eren s'agrandirent. Il n'était pas gay à proprement parlé, mais il ne trouvait pas non plus grand intérêt aux filles. Il n'était pas non plus indécis, il se disait juste qu'il laisserait les choses venir, qu'il laisserait l'amour lui tomber dessus, même si en dix-sept ans d'existence, rien ne lui était tombé dessus, personne n'avait su susciter son intérêt. Personne jusqu'à ce que cet homme se présente dans son champ de vision.

Ou du moins son dos, puisque le blond était assis en face d'Eren, une table plus loin. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne tire une chaise et s'assoit en face de l'inconnu – bien qu'ils en soient tous les deux.- Au bout d'un moment, il décida de retourner à son travail, ne souhaitant pas qu'il ne sente son regard sur son –magnifique- dos. Sa sœur lui lança un regard en coin, ayant remarqué sa soudaine attitude. Ses yeux dérivèrent et s'échouèrent sur lui. Elle fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, essayant de ne rien laisser paraitre et ce fut à ce moment qu'il se retourna, ne tenant plus d'être observé aussi intensément. Ses pupilles grises acier rencontrèrent celles de l'inconnu, ne pouvant discerner la couleur de sa place. Il cligna des yeux et se replaça comme si de rien était sous le regard interrogatif de son interlocuteur. Il balaya ses questions d'un mouvement de main et se leva, saluant une dernière fois son locuteur et disparut par la même sortie d'où il était arrivé.

A ce moment, Armin releva la tête vers l'horloge accrochée au mur et commença à ranger ses affaires, prévenant ses amis de l'heure tardive. Chacun paya sa note et ils sortirent sans un regard en arrière. Etonnement, Eren et Mikasa pensaient à la même chose, ou plutôt à la même personne, seulement, chacun dans un état d'esprit différent. L'une se demandait qui était cet homme pour intéresser autant son frère, l'autre se demandait s'il allait le revoir bientôt, repensant à sa beauté époustouflante, se doutant qu'il était le gérant du café. Il se dit qu'à partir de maintenant, il accompagnerait plus souvent son ami blond si ça lui permettait de revoir cet homme de petite taille.

* * *

Eren n'était pas retourné de la semaine au bar, Connie – un ami- et Mikasa l'ayant retenu durant le week-end et le vendredi. Le lundi était donc arrivé sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ça soit et ce début de matinée était plutôt ennuyant. Il n'avait pas non plus eu le temps de penser plus que cela au patron qui l'avait tant marqué. Alors quand Armin, le soir-même, lui avait dit qu'il y retournait, il avait sauté sur l'occasion et l'avait accompagné. Mikasa n'était pas venue, non pas qu'elle ne souhaitait pas, mais elle avait terminé plus tôt, étant plus vieille que lui d'un an. Il lui envoya un bref message, disant qu'il restait avec son ami pour une durée indéterminée, ne précisant rien de plus.

Il y avait plus de monde que la dernière fois, et le serveur n'était pas non plus le même, cette fois, une jeune fille aux cheveux mis-long et brun –avec quelques taches de rousseurs- servait la première table, quand on entrait. Ils s'assirent –par chance- à la même place que la fois précédente et la jeune fille vint à leur rencontre après qu'ils furent bien installés. Elle était très joyeuse, assez polie –elle se présenta d'ailleurs comme étant Ymir- et adressa un clin d'œil à Eren qui ne remarqua rien, trop obnubilé par la non-présence de l'homme à la coupe undercut. Ils commandèrent et elle retourna d'où elle venait.

Une heure passa et tous deux étaient occupés. Eren avait –miraculeusement- trouvé de quoi divertir son esprit, étant carrément plongé dedans. Il avait appris que s'il le souhaitait, il pourrait emprunter le livre et venir le rendre dans un délai de trois mois. Il était concentré sur une biographie très intéressante quand la porte, au fond de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un homme assez petit et au regard blasé. Il releva la tête et ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand il posa son regard sur lui, lui qui était devenu son obsession –passagère ?-, heureux de pouvoir le revoir aussi vite. Il remarqua d'ailleurs ces yeux posés sur lui et il tourna la tête. L'autre soir, il avait discerné deux paires d'yeux posées sur lui, comprenant bien les deux émotions qui étaient passées dans leur tête, et ce soir, il retrouvait la première émotion, le regard pétillant qui l'avait étonné. Seulement cette fois, pas de regard assassin ni interrogateur de la part de cette fille aux cheveux noirs.

Eren remarqua qu'il le regardait et il détourna la tête, se replongeant dans sa lecture sur les auteurs de musiques classiques au dix-huitième siècle. Il fronça les sourcils et alla à la rencontre d'Ymir, lui permettant de terminer son service –il était bientôt dix-neuf heures et elle travaillait depuis quatorze-heure.- Elle se dirigea alors vers une porte, celle de l'autre côté du bar et disparut en fermant la porte. L'étranger se mit à nettoyer minutieusement les verres sous le regard absorbé d'Eren et il fronça alors les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin avait à le regarder ainsi ? Il ne pouvait donc pas s'occuper de lui ? Il décida donc de le regarder, droit dans les yeux, et une fois plus, cela suffit à lui faire détourner les yeux. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Armin décida qu'il était temps de partir, se faisant assez tard. Le café s'était d'ailleurs vidé quelque peu, ne restant plus que trois tables de prises, la leur incluse. Le blondinet donna alors pour rôle à Eren de payer, lui donnant de l'argent en plus pour sa consommation, et la seconde suivante, il se retrouvait en face de l'homme qui le hantait depuis quatre jours à présent, complétement intimidé. Chose plutôt paradoxale quand on voyait qu'il faisait une tête de plus que lui, étant plutôt élancé –et mince-, comparé à lui.

Il donna la carte correspondant à leur table et il la passa dans un scanner, permettant de savoir le prix de la commande, technique qui était plutôt pratique, et posa aussi le livre. Il avait chaud, et quand sa main toucha accidentellement – ou presque- celle du patron, il sentit ses doigts brûler, et il déposa –cette fois- l'argent sur le comptoir sous le regard toujours neutre, mais quelque peu amusé de la personne en face de lui. Il ouvrit le bouquin et releva son regard vers Eren qui commençait à avoir les jours rosies.

« Ton nom, gamin ? » A cette phrase, Eren paniqua presque et il lui répondit avec précipitation, faisant soulever un sourcil à son locuteur. Il se sentit stupide tandis qu'il regardait la main de l'homme se mouvoir, remontant sur son avant-bras où la manche de sa chemise était retroussée, arrivant à son épaule et divaguant sur son torse. A cet instant, il put voir un badge avec écrit ''Levi.'' à l'encre noire. Alors c'était son prénom, Levi. Tout aussi beau que sa voix grave et tentatrice, sortie tout droit de-

« Autre chose ? » fit- il en lui tendant le livre qu'il n'avait pas vu, trop concentré sur ses lèvres. La teinte sur ses joues s'accentua, il secoua la tête négativement et le remercia tout en prenant son bien. « Tu as un délai de trois mois. ». Levi retourna alors essuyer les verres qu'il avait laissés en plan pour encaisser l'argent du brun. Armin était partit devant, ayant quelque chose à faire, et lui se retrouvait seul à marcher dans les rues, les mains dans les poches, son sac sur son dos. L'air frais fouettait gentiment son visage et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Ça faisait du bien de se retrouver un peu seul. Entre Mikasa, Connie, Armin et tous les autres, il n'avait pas vraiment de temps pour lui, tous étant très intrusifs.

Aucune voiture, aucune personne, tout était désert et il se sentait bien, très bien même. Il avait toujours aimé la solitude, ça lui avait toujours permit de réfléchir en profondeur, de se questionner, de se perdre dans les méandres de son cerveau. Quoi de mieux ? Il glissa alors, pour se perdre encore plus, les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et il se sentit partir totalement. C'était bon, vraiment bon, et personne n'était là pour le déranger, il aimait vraiment sa famille et ses amis, mais ces moment-là étaient tellement meilleurs.

Malheureusement, il fut trop vite arrivé et à peine passait-il la porte d'entrée que sa sœur lui sauta dessus, lui posant milles-et-unes questions pour connaitre sa fin d'après-midi, ce qu'il avait fait avec Armin, où ils avaient été et un tas d'autres choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Il éluda ses questions en grognant et sa mère les appela pour passer à table. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de respirer dans cette famille. Il monta quand même dans sa chambre, posa son sac soigneusement pour ne pas abîmer le livre de Levi –maintenant qu'il connaissait son nom, il pouvait l'employer- et redescendit mollement.

Le dîner était un moment agréable, il n'y avait pas à dire, mais c'était très fatigant, entre son père et sa sœur qui parlaient en bon train –souvent de lui, même si c'était positif- et sa mère qui s'occupait de lui comme s'il avait quatre ans, il avait où donner de la tête. Son père était –tout comme sa mère- très aimant, et très intéressé par la vie de leurs enfants. Ils aimaient savoir si tout se passait bien, qu'ils leur racontent leurs journées, et toutes ces banalités qui embêtaient Eren. Pas qu'il ait quelque chose à cacher, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de parler. Pas plus que le minimum, ce qu'on lui reprochait souvent. Il se perdit alors dans ses pensées, et elles se tournèrent vers un certain petit homme aux yeux gris acier.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pensait à ce type. Il ne le connaissait pas, ne l'avait vu que par deux fois, et lui avait adressé la parole une seule fois. Alors pourquoi pensait-il à lui ? Pourquoi était-il si intéressé ? Justement, il voulait apprendre à le connaitre, bien qu'il soit quand même intimidé par sa présence. De plus, il avait un peu honte du comportement qu'il avait adopté plus tôt, mais il était presque paralysé, complètement envoûté. Il soupira doucement et termina son plat avant de monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Son livre était fascinant. La vie de personne qu'il aimait beaucoup s'y trouvait, ainsi qu'un recueil de leurs œuvres, toutes regroupées sur un CD, -glissé dans une pochette sur la troisième de couverture- et Eren ne s'était pas fait prié pour les écouter, toutes, une par une, allongé sur son lit, continuant de lire. Il apprenait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aurait pas imaginées, et ses yeux pétillaient légèrement dans la pénombre de la pièce, éclairée seulement par la lumière sur sa table de chevet. Son portable, glissé dans sa poche arrière, vibra deux fois. Eren hésita. Ignorer et continuer sa lecture, ou prendre la peine de répondre à son message. Après quelques secondes de débat intérieur, il opta pour le deuxième choix.

Il déverrouilla son portable, tapant brièvement le code et tomba sur un message de sa sœur, qui se trouvait pourtant dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne. Seulement, c'était devenu une habitude, qu'ils s'envoient des messages alors qu'ils étaient dans la même maison. C'était devenu leur rituel, et quelques soirs, Mikasa avait besoin d'attention. Ils avaient toujours eu une relation très fusionnelle, et malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire, Eren aimait sa sœur plus que tout.

Il éteignit sa stéréo, rangea le CD ainsi que le livre –qu'il avait presque terminé soit dit en passant- et se dirigea vers la chambre de la brune qui était étalée sur son lit. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, ses jambes étaient collées et ses bras encadraient sa tête, laissant ses courts cheveux s'éparpiller sur l'oreiller. Eren sourit faiblement et vint s'installer à côté d'elle, passant un de ses bras sur sa propre nuque, attendant qu'elle tourne la tête. Elle posa alors son front contre celui de son frère et ils fermèrent les yeux. Il ne fallait rien y voir d'ambigu, c'était juste qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude étant petits, et que les vieilles habitudes sont coriaces.

Ils ne savaient pas tout l'un de l'autre, mais seulement ce que l'un ou l'autre choisissait de dévoiler, de dire, de confier, et bien que Mikasa soit très protectrice, voulant tout savoir, elle connaissait les limites qu'il ne fallait pas franchir, sous peine de subir la colère de son frère. Alors en empiétait discrètement. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle allait pouvoir passer des mois sans son frère, quand à la fin de l'année, elle partirait à l'université. Ça allait être dur, et puis, qui allait veiller sur lui au lycée ? Ou bien lui expliquer les cours qu'il ne comprenait pas ? Cela dit, Eren était intelligent. Pas autant qu'Armin, mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien, selon elle. Elle sourit doucement, elle avait confiance. Son petit frère allait s'en sortir, et puis, il pourrait toujours l'appeler au moindre problème. Elle ouvra un œil et caressa doucement ses cheveux, le sentant grogner sous sa caresse et son sourire s'accentua. Elle aimait vraiment son frère.

* * *

Les cours de physique, il n'aimait vraiment pas. C'était vraiment la matière qu'il aimait le moins, et son professeur était des plus désagréables. Complètement aigrit, l'esprit étriqué au possible, le cerveau en miette, et la marque des années sur son visage sévère, Eren ne supportait pas cet homme. Il avait pourtant fait tous les efforts du monde, mais quand ça ne veut pas, on y peut rien. Si le problème n'avait été que la tête du prof qui ne lui revenait pas, tout irait bien. Seulement, ce fait en pâtissait sur ses résultats et c'était sa matière la plus faible. Pas de beaucoup de points, mais tout de même.

Marco, qui était un très bon ami à lui et qui était assis près de lui durant cette matière, l'aidait, lui prêtant ses notes quand il n'était vraiment pas concentré et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire des efforts pendant l'heure. Il était plutôt gentil, avec des cheveux noirs et des tâches de rousseurs, lui donnant un côté mignon et enfantin qu'il aimait beaucoup. Mais à ce qu'il avait compris, ledit garçon sortait avec quelqu'un qui le faisait souffrir, ne s'en rendant compte que passivement. Eren le plaignait vraiment, être avec une personne qui nous fait du mal, mais ne pas pouvoir la quitter parce qu'on l'aime plus que tout, c'était dur. La sonnerie retenti et il fut le premier dehors.

L'air frais lui fit du bien, et son ventre criant famine, il alla, accompagné de ses amis, à la cafétéria. Une fois à table, le sujet tournait autour de Marco et de son amourette. Il leur avait confié que son copain –parce que c'était un homme- était plus vieux, de quatre ans son ainé, et qu'il était serveur. Il leur confia aussi qu'il adorait passer sa main dans ses cheveux blonds… Eren n'écoutait plus, trop concentré sur ce qu'il ferait ce soir. Il avait terminé son livre depuis la veille et il comptait le rendre, n'ayant mis que trois jours pour le lire, il avait réellement aimé et aimerait vraiment emprunter un autre, un qu'il avait repéré la dernière fois où il était allé au bar.

Il sourit doucement en espérant revoir Levi, même s'il s'était couvert de ridicule la dernière fois. Il voulait rectifier les choses, qu'il ne croit pas qu'il soit un gamin –comme il l'avait précisé- complètement stupide et inutile, qui ne sait pas faire une simple phrase. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand Connie le ramena à la réalité en le bousculant. Il releva la tête et vit en face de lui un portable où était affichée une photo –en l'occurrence, Marco et quelqu'un d'autre.- Il apprit, en écoutant quelque peu qu'il s'agissait du fameux Jean, et en le voyant, Eren fronça les sourcils, ayant une sale impression de déjà-vu. Il hocha la tête en direction de son ami aux cheveux noirs et retourna dans la contemplation de son plateau, ne faisant plus du tout attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

* * *

Le reste de la journée était passé très rapidement, et Eren avait dû repasser chez lui, accompagné de sa sœur pour ne pas qu'elle ne pose –encore- un tas de questions auxquelles il ne voulait toujours pas répondre. Alors il avait décidé de repasser chez lui et d'attendre que sa sœur soit occupée pour pouvoir partir sans avoir à se justifier, ne prévenant que sa mère, parce qu'il savait que c'était important qu'elle sache où il était, même s'il n'avait plus cinq ans. Il prit le livre, le mit dans son sac et enfila ses chaussures qu'il avait enlevées en entrant et ouvrit la porte doucement, ne voulant pas faire de raffut monstre. Une fois dehors, il bifurqua avant d'arriver sur la route principale et de continuer son chemin, écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Un bon vieux rock l'aidait à ne plus penser à rien, et pourtant, il restait vigilant à ce qui l'entourait, ne souhaitant pas finir sous une voiture et être empêché de sortie pour la fin de ses jours. Il arriva bien vite au café, bien vite à son goût, parce que malgré tout, il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à revoir Levi –s'il était là.- Il était dix-huit heures cinquante-six quand il arriva, ayant dit à sa génitrice qu'il mangeait dehors. Il poussa la porte et le tintement ainsi qu'une musique assez rythmée chatouilla ses oreilles. Décidément, il aimait de plus en plus cet endroit.

Il alla s'installer, ne prêtant attention à rien pour le moment, ne voulant qu'une chose, retrouver le livre qui le faisait tant rêver depuis qu'il avait terminé le premier. D'ailleurs, il devait le rendre avant de pouvoir en prendre un autre. Il posa son sac sur la table et l'ouvrit, prit le livre et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Un homme aux cheveux blonds, rasés sur les côtés, au nom de Jean –d'après le badge- l'accueillis, non sans un sourire plus que poli. Eren releva la tête après avoir posé le livre et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il avait la désagréable impression d'un _déjà-vu_. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il comprit enfin où il l'avait déjà vu.

Ses pupilles se voilèrent et il la colère le gagna. A cet instant, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, cogner ce type qui faisait souffrir son ami au cœur si pur et si sincère, frapper cet ordure qui osait enlever le sourire enfantin des lèvres de _son_ ami, celui qui était toujours présent pour lui. Il retourna prendre son sac et sortit sans un regard en arrière, que ça soit pour ce con, ou pour l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, congédiant l'autre.

* * *

Il attendait, le dos contre le mur, son sac sur une épaule, la jambe droite pliée et son pied posé contre ledit mur, il _l_ 'attendait. Il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir, et il eut raison quand il entendit une porte grincer sur sa gauche et qu'un type, blond, les cheveux rasés sur les côtés et dénommé Jean s'avança, prêt à passer en l'ignorant. Mais ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi. Une bousculade, des insultes, un sac qui tombe à terre, un coup de poing, un coup de pied, une arcade qui saigne, tout comme une lèvre inférieur, et c'était partit. Eren faisait payer ce bâtard qui faisait souffrir _son_ ami.

* * *

Une dernière chose: je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est le premier chapitre ou bien une introduction, interprétez-le comme bon vous semble.

Dites-moi si la longueur était correcte ou non, si ça vous à plu ou pas tout ça tout ça.

A plus.


	2. Absence and anger

Yosh.

Ouais, ça fait un moment. J'ai repris les cours, j'suis rentrée en Seconde et les gars, j'ai pas une seconde à moi. J'veux dire par là que j'me lève à six heures et j'vais m'coucher à vingt-et-une heure tellement j'suis crevée.

Mais j'avais ce chapitre en réserve alors le voilà. On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

C'était excessif, et il en était tout à fait conscient, seulement, il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Il détestait les gens qui blessaient ceux qui les aimaient. Il les haïssait même. Le monde était déjà assez cruel sans avoir à en rajouter. Eren détestait vraiment l'horreur de ce monde, et tous ces monstres qui n'avait pas conscience que l'amour, l'amitié, la famille, étaient des choses très importantes. On pouvait le blesser, autant que l'on voulait, mais on ne pouvait pas toucher à ses amis.

Finalement, il fut séparé de Jean, assez rapidement. Devant lui, ou plutôt derrière Jean, se trouvait Marco, et quelqu'un avait attrapé ses bras par derrière. C'était une poigne forte, presque brutale et il fronça les sourcils quand elle décida de le faire reculer, le faisant sortir de la ruelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Pourquoi l'avait-on séparé de ce con ? Il entendit sa sœur –d'après sa voix- parler à Marco, lui demandant de s'occuper de sa victime. Son ami acquiesça tandis qu'il était toujours poussé, et quand Mikasa le relâcha enfin, il se retourna vers elle, les yeux encore pleins de colère.

« On rentre. » Eren grogna et acquiesça. Une fois rentrés chez eux, elle l'emmena dans la salle de bain et sortit un coton et du désinfectant avant de l'appliquer sur les différentes plaies de son visage quelque peu abîmé. Il se faisait plus de soucis pour Jean que pour lui, car bien qu'il ne soit pas pour la violence, il avait quand même eut envie de défoncer ce type, de le faire souffrir, de lui faire payer le mal qu'il faisait autour de lui. Il ne regrettait pas, même s'il avait peur que Marco ne lui reproche, ou même pire, ne lui adresse plus la parole. Mais c'était quelqu'un de compréhensif avec une ouverture d'esprit hors norme. Il comprendrait, il en était certain.

« Pourquoi tu as frappé ce type ? » Eren ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas en parler, il n'avait pas envie. Disons aussi qu'il ne voyait plus d'intérêt. Ce qui était fait était fait, et c'était tout. Elle soupira alors et il couina quand le coton rencontra sa pommette droite. Son regard se perdit ensuite dans le vide, regardant sans vraiment le faire le lavabo – juxtaposé au la baignoire sur laquelle il était assis-, et après quelques sois supplémentaires, elle rangea les produits et embrassa le front de son frère où quelques mèches s'étaient échouées. Heureusement qu'elle passait par là avec son amie Annie –une grande blonde un peu farouche, et même si c'était rare qu'elle sorte le soir- et que Marco l'avait interpellée. Elle avait accourue et laissé en plan sa coéquipière, qui avait tout à fait compris et n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Elle voulait vraiment connaitre les détails, mais elle savait aussi que son frère viendrait de lui-même. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

* * *

Marco ne l'évitait pas, il ne lui en voulait pas non plus, il agissait normalement et cela soulageait Eren. Quand il lui en avait parlé, il avait été honteux, mais bien vite, il avait compris qu'il avait raison à son propos, que son ami était vraiment quelqu'un de génial, de merveilleux. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Le brun lui avait seulement demandé de ne plus recommencer, que c'était touchant qu'il s'inquiète ainsi, mais que quand il ne tiendrait vraiment plus, alors il laisserait tomber Jean, mais pas avant. Il lui avait aussi souri et ils avaient rejoint les autres. Armin l'avait regardé avec inquiétude, se demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivé alors que Connie l'avait charrié, lui demandant s'il –au moins- avait gagné. Le nom de Jean n'était pas apparût, ni l'endroit d'ailleurs et il en était assez reconnaissant. S'il avait fallu que tous ses amis débarquent au bar de Levi, il n'aurait pas supporté, même s'il ne le connaissait pas et qu'il lui avait adressé la parole une fois –grand maximum-, il voulait quand même que peu de gens le sache. Et même s'il l'avait découvert grâce à Armin, il s'y sentait bien, comme chez lui.

Cependant, avec ce qui s'était passé la veille, il ne se sentait pas prêt à y retourner, pas tout de suite en tous cas. Il préférait laisser passer quelques jours avant de s'y représenter, histoire que tout cela se tasse. Alors ce fut ainsi que les jours passèrent, trois jours, puis cinq, puis sept, et Eren se retrouva à manger, un mercredi midi, dans un fast-food au nord de la ville avec ses amis. Il n'aimait pas tellement manger dans ce genre d'endroit, mais Sacha, la petite amie de Connie, avait insisté pour venir manger des frites ici, parce que, d'après elle, c'était là où elles étaient meilleures. Son copain, ne pouvant pas lui refuser, avait convaincu Eren, et de fil en aiguille, toute la bande avait atterrie autour d'une table ronde, vers le fond droit de la pièce.

Le repas se termina bien vite et ils furent dehors tout aussi rapidement, au plus grand bonheur d'Eren. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la foule, du moins, en dehors des festivals. Les esprits étaient bien plus ouverts et moins étriqués durant ces moments-là. D'ailleurs, il se souvint que le lendemain, un groupe de rock alternatif venait jouer, accompagné par plusieurs autres groupes peu connus. Il trouvait cela intéressant d'aller y faire un tour, ça permettait toujours de découvrir de nouveau sons, de nouveaux groupes. Il se dit qu'il irait, sans aucun doute, il avait hâte.

* * *

Batterie, guitare, basse et hurlement dans le micro, Eren se sentait bien. Il dansait, mouvait son corps n'importe comment, bougeait la tête au rythme des notes et se laissait complètement emporté par la musique. Il y avait du monde, plus que ce qu'il n'aurait cru, et tous avaient des styles différents. Il adorait se mêler à cette foule-là, pleine de personnes totalement différentes. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait au bar mis à disposition, un verre entre les mains, toujours emporté par la musique qu'il entendait encore. Il se retourna pour laisser place au suivant mais ses mouvements se figèrent.

Derrière lui se trouvait Levi, le visage toujours aussi figé. Il était habillé plus décontracté, un simple jean foncé, sa paire de botte et un pull beige –cette fois-ci.- Il leva les yeux vers Eren, et il sursauta presque, décidant de se pousser pour qu'il puisse accéder à la boisson. Il tritura nerveusement son gobelet dans ses mains, quant au bout de quelques secondes, il décida d'engager la conversation. Il glissa un « Salut » qui lui valut un regard en coin de la part du plus âgé. Il semblait hésité, mais au bout d'un temps –qui parut interminable pour Eren- il décida à répondre.

Levi lui fit un signe de tête et ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors qu'il pensait ne pas avoir de réponse. Il prit son verre et se tourna vers lui, son expression restant inchangée. Sa voix sorite en fin de sa bouche, au plaisir d'Eren. « Tu as bien amoché Jean. » Finalement, il n'était plus si heureux, peut-être même aurait-il préféré mettre fin à la conversation. Il détourna le regard, ses yeux s'accrochant sur le plastique qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Alors il le savait, évidemment. Pas étonnant, le blond était son serveur et Eren l'avait bien amoché, de ce qu'il se souvenait. Et puis Levi le confirmait, il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas l'air en colère ni rancunier, rien d'hostile. C'était plutôt une constatation neutre, un fait qu'on relate parce qu'on sent le besoin de le dire. Ce fut au tour d'Eren d'hocher la tête, et quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un interpela le plus âgé. « A bientôt. » et il partit, laissant Eren seul, quelque peu déboussolé.

* * *

A présent, il pouvait retourner au café de Levi sans se soucier de ce qu'il penserait. Enfin, du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Ce ''A bientôt. '' voulait bien dire ''Reviens au bar'' non ? Eren était quelque peu perdu. Il voulait vraiment y retourner, mais il avait peur d'avoir mal comprit. Ça aurait très bien pu être une phrase de politesse, ou bien... Ou bien il ne savait pas. Il avait vraiment envie de croire que Levi l'avait incité à revenir le voir. Alors le samedi après-midi, quand Armin lui avait demandé de l'accompagné, il avait sauté sur l'occasion et ils s'étaient retrouvés, comme la dernière fois, à la table du fond. Ymir était venue prendre leurs commandes et commençait à discuter avec Eren qui était, cette fois, plus détendu. Ils rirent quelques instants avant qu'elle ne reparte travailler, car malgré les apparences, le bar était plutôt plein le samedi après-midi –étant fermé le dimanche –. Aussi avait-il remarqué que, souvent, Levi sortait de nulle part et venait s'assoie à une table, un livre entre les mains, et un thé posé devant lui. Bien qu'il soit le chef, il avait l'air de bien profiter aussi.

Et ce fut ainsi pour toutes les fois suivantes. Il s'installait – parfois seul – et discutait avec Ymir ou bien Mina, la troisième serveuse – avec Jean – et il commandait toujours la même chose. Si bien qu'au final, en le voyant entrer, les deux filles préparaient directement sa boisson, au plus grand bonheur d'Eren. Seulement, depuis qu'il l'avait vu au festival, Eren n'avait pas revu Levi, autrement dit, pas depuis trois bonnes semaines, et il devait avouer que ça l'embêtait un brin. Il aurait tellement aimé lui parler du festival et des groupes qu'il avait découverts. Oui, puisqu'il avait fondé un café bibliothèque où tout genre de musique passait en arrière-plan – ce qui était étrange dans le fond – et bien c'était sans doute qu'il aimait la musique – et les livres –. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il ne voyait plus Levi et pourquoi il avait embauché une nouvelle serveuse pour le remplacer le soir.

Il s'assied alors, se laissant presque tomber sur le tabouret. Il avait décidé depuis quelques jours de s'assoir ici pour pouvoir discuter librement avec la brune qu'il commençait vraiment à adorer. Elle était drôle, amicale et parfois sarcastique, ce qui était plaisant. Eren aimait beaucoup rire, et avec elle, il était servi. Seulement, ce soir-là, il décida d'aborder le sujet qui lui prenait la tête depuis quelques temps déjà.

« Levi n'est pas là ? » Ymir continua d'essuyer son verre et leva brièvement les yeux vers lui avant se secouer la tête négativement. Eren soupira, quand allait-il enfin le revoir ? Même s'il était absent dans la pièce, il devait bien être quelque part non ? Puisque c'était lui qui devait ouvrir le café le matin et le fermer le soir –il supposait –. Il assumait aussi qu'il devait être quelqu'un d'occupé, mais il souhaitait vraiment le revoir, et ce, dans les plus bref délais. « Il devrait revenir bientôt. » Eren releva la tête. Alors c'était ça, il s'était juste absenté. Il se sentit mieux et la brune continua. « D'après ce que j'ai compris, une amie à lui était malade, alors il est allé l'aider. T'aurais vu la tête qu'il faisait quand il est partit, on aurait cru qu'il allait à la morgue. » Un rire bref sortit de ses lèvres et le brun sourit. Il lui suffisait juste d'être un peu plus patient, et ainsi, il pourrait le revoir, et très bientôt d'après son amie.

* * *

Et trois jours plus tard, Levi était revenu, comme une fleur. Eren était allé au café, ayant rendez-vous avec Ymir le soir-même –non pas que ça soit romantique, il devait aller manger ensemble après son service – et c'était à ce moment qu'il l'avait vu, sortant de la porte par laquelle il était apparu la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il était toujours aussi beau, sa peau était toujours immaculée et blanche, sa chemise parfaitement repassée et les manches repliées jusqu'aux coudes, son col ouvert et un bouton défait. Levi avait un charme fou. Tandis que sa serveuse était partie, il s'avança vers Eren, le visage intacte, seul peut-être les coins de sa bouche avaient changés et s'étaient relevés.

« Bonsoir gamin. » Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement et de répondre à son tour. Levi l'observa quelques instants avant de demander s'il voulait qu'il lui serve quelque chose. Il allait répondre quand Ymir apparut derrière lui, lui mettant un léger coup de coude. Il s'excusa et promit qu'il reviendrait bientôt, quittant le café sous le regard rieur de Levi. Ce n'était pas contre elle, mais à cet instant, il aurait aimé rester et discuter avec lui, sans Ymir. Juste eux deux. Il voulait lui dire tellement de choses mais il ne savait pas trop quoi non plus. Il voulait aussi apprendre à le connaitre, voir où il habitait, ce qu'il déjeunait, un tas de choses plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Il se promit de venir le lendemain pour pouvoir discuter avec lui.

* * *

Eren revient après que Levi ait commencé son service pour être sûr de ne croiser personne, et s'était assis sur un tabouret au bar, place qu'il commençait à apprécier. En ce mardi soir, il n'y avait –étonnement – presque personne, ou bien était-ce l'heure qui jouait ? Levi vint prendre sa commande, un sourire léger sur les lèvres. Certes il ne connaissait pas ce gamin, mais avoir appris qu'il était venu sans cesse depuis qu'il l'avait vu au festival, il trouvait ça… Etrange, presque intéressant. Il s'approcha de lui et glissa le verre vers lui, remercié d'un sourire et il repartit nettoyer son comptoir avec son chiffon blanc. Dans la salle, seul trois personnes –Eren inclus – restaient et il était bientôt l'heure de fermer le commerce, au plus grand bonheur du gérant qui commençait à fatiguer, étant debout depuis cinq heures pour des broutilles, ou plutôt à cause d'une certaine amie à lui, complètement barrée.

« Vous aviez pris des vacances ? » Levi se tourna vers lui et la courbe de ses sourcils se déforma légèrement. Quand il y pensait, non, on ne pouvait pas du tout appeler cela des vacances. Il répondit, tout en continuant sa tâche. « C'était plus une corvée qu'autre chose. » Eren sourit, buvant une gorgée de son thé glacé. Il était heureux d'être ici, en compagnie de cet homme qui le fascinait de plus en plus, une musique douce et très agréable dans l'air, assis confortablement. Depuis le temps, il avait emprunté quelques bouquins, toujours sur le même sujet, et il avait franchement l'impression de les avoir tous lu –chose très désagréable, il les dévorait trop vite – et n'avait pas le courage de faire toutes les étagères présentes, bien qu'elles soient seulement doubles. Alors même s'il était tard et que l'endroit allait bientôt fermer, Eren sortit ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Non pas qu'il avait vraiment envie de les faire, mais quitte à rester là, à ne rien dire, autant faire semblant d'être occupé.

Trois, quatre minutes passèrent avant que Levi ne vint se pencher sur le cahier qu'il avait posé devant, curieux de voir ce que renfermaient des cours d'adolescent. L'école, cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'y avait plus mit les pieds, il ne se souvenait même pas de l'établissement auquel il avait été. A dire vrai, il n'avait pas souvent été présent, préférant s'occuper de choses qui l'intéressait –autant dire qu'elles étaient minces, ces choses –. Seuls ses amis –quatre au conteur – le forçait à se présenter, bien qu'il ne soit pas sociable pour un sou, mais ils étaient plutôt… Convaincants. Il avait repris ce café car il était le rêve de sa mère, celle qu'il aimait _plus que tout_.

« Ça ne m'a pas l'air bien intéressant. » fit- il au bout d'un moment. Eren ne respirait plus, il était proche, - trop proche – alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête et il ramassa son verre désormais vide, le nettoyant minutieusement, comme la dernière fois, se souvenait-il. Etait-il maniaque ou bien était-ce seulement parce qu'il trouvait cela plus pratique ? Eren soupira et rangea ses affaires. Tant pis, de toute façon, les devoirs de physique, il ne les faisait que rarement –il se prendrait sans doute une heure de colle, puisque le prof le détestait, lui aussi –. C'était une sorte de haine mutuelle.

« Je vais devoir fermer, gamin. » A présent, ils étaient seuls dans la pièce et il acquiesça avant de descendre –non sans manquer de tomber- de son tabouret et d'attraper son sac. Il salua Levi et sorti –qui ne répondit pas –, fermant lentement la porte avant de s'engager dans les rues froides. Il était plutôt tard, vingt-deux heures quelque chose et il s'en étonna, puisque le café fermait normalement à vingt-heures. Il n'y prêta plus attention et vissa ses écouteurs à ses oreilles, se dépêchant de rentrer se coucher. A dire la vérité, il était complétement épuisé. Quoi qu'il en soit, les examens arrivaient bientôt et pour une fois, il en était content. Oui, ça le réjouissait parce qu'Armin, en tant qu'élève assidu et très impliqué avait commencé à réviser, et ce, depuis un mois, permettant à Eren de se rendre au bar de Levi sans qu'il ne soit là. Il ne comptait pas leur dire qu'il était intéressé par cet homme, bien que pour l'instant, ça ne soit que de l'intrigue, comme quand on lit un résumé au dos d'un livre mais que l'on en connait pas le contenu, ni que l'on sait comment il est structuré. On se fie aux couvertures et puis, par la suite, on l'explore, en profondeur, et parfois, ça nous plait.

Levi était ce livre, complètement fermé, mais le synopsis avait plu à Eren, et il comptait bien en explorer toutes les pages. Il avait hâte d'y retourner, peut-être pas le lendemain, mais il savait qu'il y serait très bientôt, et puis, il devait toujours revoir Ymir, qui d'ailleurs l'avait harcelé de messages pour savoir pourquoi elle ne le voyait plus, l'accusant d'avoir autre chose qui lui prenait tout son temps. Il l'avait pris avec humour et avait répondu avec tout autant de bonne humeur. Cette fille était très agréable –et totalement folle aussi- mais ça lui convenait assez bien (voir bien tout court).

* * *

Les bras étendus de part et d'autre, les jambes écartées, sa lampe de chevet allumée, il regardait le plafond blanc de sa chambre, perdu dans les méandres de son cerveau. Il refaisait le monde dans sa tête, revoyait des souvenirs pourtant dit ''enfouis'' au plus profond de sa mémoire, quand son portable vibra deux fois. Il n'hésita pas cette fois-ci et découvrit un message de sa sœur. Aussitôt, il se leva et toqua à la porte de celle-ci avant d'entrer et de s'écrouler sur son lit. Elle lui fit un mince sourire et ouvrit les lèvres.

« Armin a déjà commencé à réviser. » Eren grogna, fermant les yeux. Sa sœur ne voulait pas dire ''Lui, au moins, il assurera les jours des examens'' mais plutôt ''Si tu as besoin de moi pour le rattraper –ironiquement, puisque c'était impossible- je suis là.'' Eren le savait. Et elle savait aussi qu'il en était conscient. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs quand il remarqua qu'elle ne posa aucune question sur ses virées dites nocturnes, que ça soit lieu, heure précise, et personnes présentes. Il assumait qu'elle avait sans doute demandé à Armin, et qu'elle en était revenue bredouille puisque lui non plus ne savait pas. Et puis de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à raconter –pour le moment, du moins, il le souhaitait –. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être entouré de personne à l'esprit très ouvert, compréhensifs, et il les aimait tous pour cela, il ne pouvait rien demander de mieux niveau amitié. Ce fut ainsi qu'il s'endormit, ne prêtant pas plus attention au reste, sous le regard attendrit de sa sœur.

* * *

Deux, peut-être trois heures du matin et Eren se réveilla. Il était toujours dans le lit de sa sœur, celle-ci à son opposé, près du mur, et lui, à la limite de tomber du matelas. Cela ne l'étonna pas, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à dormir collés, à leur plus grand bonheur. Il se leva alors, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et descendit boire quelque chose – il avait la gorge trop sèche et une pression oppressante dans le ventre –. A peine avait-il posé son pied sur la dernière marche qu'il vit de la lumière, celle du salon. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et alla sur sa gauche, là où se trouvait l'ouverture du salon. Celui-ci était dans les tons gris, sur la gauche le sofa, en face la télé à écran plat – à droite de la longue fenêtre –, et au mur, tout au fond, des placards. L'autre côté de la pièce servait de salle à manger, avec une table moderne, et des chaises dans le même style, un lustre fait par leurs soins, une fenêtre sur le mur droit du fond. En face de la table se trouvait une baie vitrée, menant sur une terrasse et sur le jardin. Il réveilla sa mère, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait ainsi, assoupie dans le canapé. Elle ria nerveusement, embrassa son front et alla se coucher, - en éteignant l'écran au passage –, sans dire un mot de plus.

Eren ne chercha pas plus loin et alla se servir un verre d'eau qu'il reposa dans l'évier ensuite. Après coup, le frigidaire semblait vraiment vide et la courbe de ses sourcils se fronça d'autant plus. C'était assez étrange, ou bien alors il n'y avait jamais fait attention. Il referma le frigo et remonta jusqu'à sa chambre, se déshabillant et se couchant dans ses draps frais, plongeant la tête dans son oreiller. Rien de plus agréable, lui qui commençait à mourir de chaud. Il ne ferma pas son volet et s'endormit, sans regarder son portable qui avait vibré –une fois de plus –.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, Eren était vraiment fatigué et il n'avait aucune envie de se lever, surtout pour quatre heures de cours, dont une était la physique. Grand dieu non, il ne voulait pas y aller. Il attrapa son portable, histoire d'émerger lentement sans pour autant se rendormir et remarqua un message d'Ymir –qu'il ouvrit non sans difficultés – un seul œil ouvert. Elle lui proposait de manger avec elle et ensuite d'aller voir le film qu'elle attendait tant, une comédie barrée et hilarante, avait-elle dit. Il accepta, plus parce qu'il voulait se changer les idées que parce qu'il voulait vraiment aller au cinéma. Il soupira doucement et se leva mollement, trainant les pieds.

Le vendredi était arrivé bien trop vite pour qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et bien sûr, il n'avait rien d'intéressant à faire en cette soirée un peu trop morne, accompagnée par la pluie. Eren aimait ça, quand le ciel était gris et qu'il pleurait, parfois fort, engloutissant des villes, et parfois, moins puissamment, avec juste quelques filets d'eau. Alors dans ces moments, il venait s'accouder à la fenêtre, posant ses fesses sur le bord –étant couvert puisque le toit débordait sur la rue – et il respirait l'odeur qui émanait, douce, agréable, déprimante. Et puis, quand il pleuvait, il se mettait à penser, à réfléchir, si bien qu'il ne faisait attention à rien, que ça soit aux voiture sur le route en dessous, jusqu'aux personnes courant pour rentrer chez elle, ayant été surpris, parce que souvent, elle ne prévient pas quand elle arrive et tombe comme-ci c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Eren se redressa, ne pouvant résister plus et sortit par la baie vitrée de la salle à manger, restant tout de même sur la terrasse et tourna son visage vers le ciel. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais ce soir, il n'avait envie de rien, si ce n'était manger des chips jusqu'à pas d'heures.

Cédant à son envie, il se dirigea vers le placard pour constater l'absence de friandises, ce qui le découragea. Tant pis, il en avait vraiment envi. Il prit de l'argent, mit sa veste à capuche, ses chaussures, laissant un mot sur la table –son père travaillait à l'hôpital, étant urgentiste, et sa mère, il ne savait pas – et sortit de la maison en recherche d'un supermarché pas loin. Il devait être dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq et les magasins fermaient vers vingt-heures trente. Il avait encore le temps. Il tourna dans une rue et trouva enfin son bonheur, le magasin éclairé faiblement. Il entra sans plus attendre et prit un panier, faisant le stock en cochonneries. Tout y passait, si bien qu'au bout d'un temps, il se souvint qu'il n'y avait plus de gel douche. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers le rayon, et quand il allait attraper la bouteille, quelque chose de chaud, de plus chaleureux entra en contact avec sa main. Baissant quelque peu les yeux, il se retrouva face à Levi, le même panier que la sien au bout de ses doigts. Il se décala et le laissa attraper le produit avant de faire de même.

« Bonsoir. » Cette fois-ci, étonnement, il ne sembla pas hésiter et lui rendit la salutation. Cependant, le rouge sur ses joues ne souhaitait pas s'éteindre, toujours quelque peu intimidé par la présence du plus vieux, qui d'ailleurs, à son plus grand étonnement, continua la conversation. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? Un gamin de ton âge ne devrait pas être en train de faire ses devoirs plutôt que d'acheter des cochonneries ? » Eren le regarda pendant quelques secondes, le coin de ses lèvres quelques peu remontés. Il avait envie de continuer de lui parler, encore et encore, alors il sauta sur l'occasion.

« Je vous retourne la question, vous ne devriez pas tenir un certain café à cette heure-ci ? » Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux à cet instant l'amusa, c'était même très plaisant. Alors Levi se dirigea vers la caisse, Eren sur les talons, et une fois qu'il fut passé, il fut surpris de voir que le plus vieux reprenait seulement sa marche, son sac plastique dans la main, l'autre pendant nonchalamment le long de son corps. Une fois sortis, Eren remarqua que leurs directions étaient différentes, le café et sa maison se trouvaient tous deux de chaque côté du magasin. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas quoi faire sous le regard en coin de Levi. Il pleuvait beaucoup plus fort que quand il était partit de chez lui et s'il souhaitait rentrer sec chez lui, il allait devoir attendre. Dans tous les cas, il avait prévenu qu'il ne mangerait pas et qu'il ne savait pas non plus quand il rentrerait –il s'en félicita d'ailleurs –.

La pluie était forte, mais le vent ne l'était pas, et s'il avait eu un parapluie, tout aurait été plus simple, plus pratique et il aurait pu rentrer sans encombre. Seulement voilà, il n'avait qu'une capuche en coton, et il avait automatiquement être rincé s'il allait ainsi sous la pluie. Il l'aimait, mais pas quand il était au-dessous. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit Levi s'arrêter et un bruit métallique attira son attention, lui faisant tourner la tête. Dans sa main se tenait des clés de voiture –il l'avait déduit – et il l'enviait inconsciemment. D'ailleurs, l'autre s'en amusait, voyant bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être trempé et d'attraper un rhume, alors il le laissa galérer encore un peu.

« Est-ce que vous.. Enfin.. Vous pourriez peut-être… » Levi sourit et hocha la tête. Ça avait presque sonné comme une délivrance, comme si on enlevait un poids des épaules d'Eren, comme-ci un dilemme était résolu. Levi sorti un parapluie et il eut vraiment l'impression que ce type était ce qu'il n'était pas prévoyant au possible. Cinq minutes plus tard, il se trouvait sur le siège passager de sa voiture, ses courses sur ses genoux, la respiration bloquée. Ça le gênait quelque peu, mais il n'avait plus la force de marcher maintenant qu'il était assis sur les sièges en cuir de sa voiture blanche.

Il démarra le moteur et le CD dans le lecteur se mit automatiquement en route, couvrant le silence entre les deux hommes. Eren ne savait pas quoi dire, de peur de paraitre stupide –encore une fois- et Levi, quant à lui, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de parler. Deux, trois minutes passèrent et Eren reconnut la musique jouée, il souffla du bout des lèvres « Hollywood Undead, hein. », arrachant un regard de Levi qui releva faiblement le coin de ses lèvres. « Tu aimes ? » Eren agita la tête positivement et Levi continua. « Si tu veux, j'en ai d'autres choses sympathique à te faire écouter, puisqu'à chaque fois que tu viens au café, tu as l'air d'apprécier la musique qui passe. » Il fut surpris, mais acquiesça, lui indiquant brièvement sa rue. Il le remercia et le salua, se pressant de rentrer chez lui, d'enlever ses chaussures et de poser ses courses sur la table. A ce moment, il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre une douche et penser qu'au fait que, bientôt, il allait partager sa passion avec Levi, et ça, ça permettait d'enlever toute sa mélancolie passée.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, Eren vint au café de Levi pendant l'heure de travail de Christa, et quand il entra, il le vit directement, toujours assis avec son livre dans les mains et sa tasse posée devant lui. La petite blonde lui prépara sa boisson et il alla s'asseoir à une table derrière lui, pouvant aisément regarder son profil. Parfois, il baissait son livre et amenait sa boisson à ses lèvres, reprenant très vite où il en était. Eren faisait presque pareil, au détail qu'il lui jetait de petits coups d'œil – assez souvent d'ailleurs –. Et à son plus grand dam, Levi le remarqua et le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il détourna le regard, faisant mine d'être plongé dans le livre qu'il avait pris au préalable et les coins de la bouche de Levi remontèrent légèrement, avant de se rabaisser tout aussi vite. Leurs tables n'étaient pas très éloignées et ils pouvaient facilement se parler sans vraiment hausser la voix.

« Oi, arrête de me fixer, c'est malpoli. » Eren rougit et lui jeta un dernier regard avant de le détourner à nouveau. Bon Dieu, il n'avait pas été discret du tout, et maintenant, il mourrait de honte – pour la énième fois –. De nouveau, ses lèvres s'agrandirent quelque peu et il retourna à sa lecture. Christa, qui était en train de nettoyer un quelconque verre leur jeta un regard et sourit doucement. Ça commençait à être intéressant, mais cela, elle le garderait pour elle.

Levi avait pris son service et Eren était sur le point de s'en aller, il n'avait plus qu'à payer sa consommation et emprunter le livre qu'il avait commencé et puis il serait libre de rentrer chez lui. Alors, toujours quelque peu rougit, il se dirigea vers le comptoir et Levi s'avança vers lui. Eren se gratta la nuque, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il décida quand même de prendre la parole.

« Merci, hum, pour l'autre fois, au supermarché. »

« Pense à prendre un parapluie la prochaine fois. » Il lui rendit le livre et ferma la caisse. Il acquiesça, le remercia pour le livre et sortit, rentrant chez lui.

* * *

La semaine était passée sans encombre, et Eren n'était plus retourné au bar, ne trouvant pas le temps. Il avait alors été bombardé de messages de la part d'Ymir, lui demandant s'il avait décidé de boycotter le commerce pendant la semaine qui était passée. Il avait souri et lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas le temps et que sa sœur était de plus en plus sur son dos. Elle lui avait proposé de l'emmener, mais il avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas y retourner avec quelqu'un, pas pour l'instant, il voulait essayer de se rapprocher de Levi, de le connaitre un peu plus, de savoir ce que d'autres ne savaient pas. Et il n'y était pas encore parvenu, et puis même s'il accomplissait la mission qu'il s'était fixé, il ne dirait probablement rien aux autres. Dans tous les cas, qu'y avait-il à dire ? Rien, rien du tout.

Et ce fut après maintes tentatives qu'il réussit à échapper à sa sœur pour s'évader et se rendre au bar de Levi. Il courrait presque – en tous cas, il marchait très vite – et quand il poussa la porte et que la cloche tinta, il le retrouva assis à sa table habituelle, celle du fond, toujours avec les mêmes habitudes. Ymir s'exclama, l'apostrophant et Eren ne remarqua pas les deux perles grises qui se posèrent sur lui après avoir entendu la brune, étant occupé à la saluer. Cependant, cette fois, il n'alla pas au bar sur un tabouret, ni ne se mit à une table d'intervalle, il alla carrément s'assoir en face de Levi, qui leva les yeux vers lui, et Eren hocha la tête en guise de bonjour.

Voyant qu'il ne détournait toujours pas le regard, Eren se sentit mal-à-l'aise. « C'est ma place, habituellement. » prit-il soin de préciser. Levi, caché derrière son livre ne bougea pas, si ce n'est la lueur qui passa dans ses yeux – c'était presque de l'amusement – et ses sourcils se soulevèrent quelque peu.

« Tu as terminé le livre ? » il fit mine de continuer sa lecture et Eren réfléchit quelques secondes. Il posa son sac sur la surface, sortant quelques affaires – dont le bouquin – et le mit sur le côté. Sa trousse fut vite ouverte, et son cahier aussi, avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

« Non. Je n'ai pas eu le temps la semaine dernière. »

Il ne répondit pas, signe qu'il avait entendu – comprit – et Eren se concentra sur ses devoirs. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il les faisait. Peut-être voulait-il bien paraitre devant Levi ? Eren n'avait pas réellement besoin de les faire, enfin, il ne prenait pas longtemps pour résoudre ses exercices alors ainsi, ça l'empêcherait de retourner en colle comme la mardi passé – à cause de ce prof de physique stupide –. En pensant à lui, il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Quel con.

Levi l'observait, toujours discrètement et Eren ne remarquait rien, réfléchissant à l'énoncé, le crayon posé contre ses lèvres et sa main gauche soutenant sa tête.

« Le patron ne devrait-il pas être en train de travailler plutôt que de se relaxer ? » Il le savait, il s'engageait sur un terrain miné, et puis, c'était complétement impoli, mais Eren n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire, et sur le moment, ça lui avait paru être une bonne idée. Sur le moment. Il déchanta à la réponse dudit gérant.

« Et le gamin que tu es ne devrait-il pas s'occuper de ses affaires ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais ne baissa pas les bras non plus. Il ne comptait pas se laisser vexer même si cette réponse l'avait étonné. Alors il sourit, et continua, sans lâcher sa feuille des yeux.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ce café ? » Levi leva la tête, s'attendant à un silence bien plus long. Il avait d'abord pensé que le gamin était contrarié et qu'il lui ficherait la paix en l'ignorant, mais non, il essayait encore d'engager la conversation malgré son ton presque cassant. Il ne répondit pas et au bout d'un certain temps, il se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Ce fut à ce moment que Levi décida de jeter un œil sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. De simples exercices qui avaient tous l'air bons. Il était intelligent, et à l'école, même s'il n'y avait pas souvent mit les pieds, il avait des bonnes notes sans se forcer.

Ce gosse était intéressant, assez beau et il avait un bon goût pour les musiques, comme pour les livres. Il était client régulier, s'entendait bien avec ses serveuses, avait l'air de défendre ses amis et était déterminé. Oui, il était vraiment intéressant. Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion quand Eren revint à la table, essayant le reste d'eau sur ses mains, lui souriant.

Levi sourit. Et en plus de cela, le gamin avait de l'hygiène.

* * *

Bon, merci pour les rewiews, follow, favorites tout ça, c'est cool.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'sais pas quand le prochain va paraitre. Il est un peu plus long aussi, ça va ou pas ?

 _ **J'ai pas compris leur truc des 90 jours de vie, si vous pouviez m'expliquer, ça s'rait sympa.**_

 **Si vous voulez la suite, laissez des rewiews, ça fucking motive you know.**

 **Tcho'**


	3. Links

En fait, Marco et Jean, c'était presque comme une évidence. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde. Il pouvait le blesser, très fort même, mais le brun restait avec lui, s'accrochant définitivement, et Eren ne comprenait pas ça. Alors il consolait tant bien que mal son ami et évitait les heures où le blond travaillait, de peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler – une fois de plus. De ce fait, ses visites au bar étaient réduites, ou bien écourtée. Apparemment, la dernière fois qu'il lui avait mis son poing dans la face, il n'avait pas dû bien comprendre. Quel con. Eren évitait alors le samedi en début après-midi, puisqu'une fois sur deux, c'était soit Jean, soit Ymir. Et lui, pour l'instant, il ne voulait voir que Levi.

Et puis jeudi soir, alors qu'Eren était présent – sur la table du fond cette fois – en train, ou plutôt d'essayer, de faire ses devoirs (physique, évidemment) et qu'il n'y avait presque personne, la chaise en face de la sienne bougea et il releva son regard pour trouver Levi, assis les jambes croisées, légèrement de profil. Bien sûr, il était tellement absorbé qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la dernière personne partir cinq minutes plus tôt. Levi avait alors décidé de fermer et de sortir une cigarette, ne voulant pas sortir tandis qu'il faisait froid dehors. De plus, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas envie de quitter la pièce où le gamin se trouvait. Depuis la dernière fois, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup pu discuter – même si Levi n'était pas sûr de lui répondre.

« Il faut que je parte ? » Levi le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de souffler la fumée de sa cigarette. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et Eren supposa que c'était le moment où il devait s'éclipser et le laisser fermer son café, alors il commença à ranger ses affaires, les fourrant dans son sac sans aucune délicatesse sous le regard incrédule de Levi. Au moment où il se leva, le plus âgé l'imita et prit la parole, à l'étonnement du brun.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. » Et il sortit une clé de sa poche après avoir écrasée sa clope dans le cendrier qu'il avait posé sur la plateforme en arrivant. Eren le suivit alors jusqu'à la porte qui se trouvait entre les deux étagères qui étaient collées au mur. Il l'ouvrit et entra tout en la laissant ouverte, et Eren comprit qu'il devait entrer – de toute façon, il lui avait presque dit. La lumière fut et il découvrit un endroit fermé, sans fenêtre, où les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères toutes pleines de disques et CDs en tous genres. Ce fut presque un émerveillement, il tourna un peu sur lui-même et regarda les affiches collées aux murs, en reconnaissant une, il avait la même dans sa chambre, collée au plafond. « Oi, gamin, vient là. » Il s'exécuta et se retrouva assis sur un des deux fauteuils rouges au centre de la pièce, les pieds enfouis dans un tapis qui lui semblait chère. Alors c'était d'ici qu'il passait la musique. Il avait vraiment de quoi faire.

« Il y a un type que je connais qui vient le matin pour faire les réglages pour la journée. C'est chiant, mais j'ai pas le choix. »

« Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ? »

Levi secoua la tête.

« Je n'en ai aucune envie. »

Eren sourit. Ce n'était pas une question de temps puisqu'il le retrouvait toujours assit devant un thé avec un livre dans les mains à _sa_ table. Levi s'avança vers une étagère et se retourna au fond de la pièce, là où se trouvaient une énorme sono, des tas de fils, et un emplacement pour pouvoir y mettre trois CDs. Levi était plutôt bien équipé. Une musique commença, et Eren la reconnu sur le champ – c'était son groupe favori. Alors il assumait qu'il connaissait un peu la situation du groupe et entama la conversation.

« C'est dommage que l'ancien chanteur se soit barré pour faire une carrière solo. Je trouvais ça moins agressif avant. » Un nouveau coup d'œil et Levi affirma. Il était d'accord, voire même content qu'il en parle et qu'il pense ainsi. Peu de gens aimaient parce que c'était du rock, quelque chose qui hurlait à vos oreilles et que, pour endormir les enfants, il y avait mieux.

« Adam y mettait son cœur, on ressentait ses émotions dans sa voix. » Eren le regarda, presque surprit, et lui sourit. Levi, lui, avait le haut des fesses appuyé contre la table, yeux fermés, près de la sono et écoutait la musique jouée, comme s'il n'y avait plus que ça. Son pied bougeait au rythme de la musique et sa tête se balançait doucement. A cet instant, il était vraiment beau.

* * *

Eren soupira discrètement. Sacha venait de l'inviter à une fête organisée par il ne savait pas qui – et il ne voulait pas savoir non plus en fait – et connaissant la brune, il ne pourrait pas y échapper, surtout si Connie s'y mettait avec elle. C'est ainsi qu'il se vu accepter l'invitation, le soir-même à son plus grand désespoir. Elle commençait pile à l'heure du service de Levi, et il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à la soirée avant que ses amis aient décidés de partir. Alors il était là, dans sa chambre, habillé comme plus tôt dans la journée, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de se changer, de plus, il n'avait pas envie de partir à la fouille aux vêtements sales dans sa chambre – quelque peu bordélique. Armin l'attendait, parce qu'il avait dit qu'il irait, à l'étonnement de tous puisque tout le monde savait qu'il révisait comme un dingue depuis plus d'un mois. Le blond s'était justifié, il lui fallait une pause. Eren avait été content qu'il ne décide pas d'aller au café, parce qu'étrangement, il voulait garder Levi pour lui, – il savait qu'Armin rentrait toujours tôt, avant que son service ne commence, et qu'il l'avait peut-être croisé une fois ou deux, il supposait. –

L'alcool coulait à flots, et même si Eren n'était pas friand de ce breuvage, ses amis, eux s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Depuis qu'il était là, il avait aperçu deux-trois têtes qu'il connaissait de vu, alors, puisqu'il avait perdu ses compagnons, il décida d'aller s'assoir dans un coin, dehors, où il n'y avait presque personne. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir aller au café rejoindre Levi, écouter encore de la musique avec lui et discuter des changements de chanteurs. Seulement, il savait que s'il partait, non seulement ses amis l'engueuleraient, et deuxièmement, Mikasa le suivrait, et il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle retourne avec lui au café. Pas aujourd'hui. Et alors qu'il était sur le point de soupirer pour la énième fois, quelqu'un vint se glisser à ses côtés.

Ymir lui sourit et Eren écarquilla un peu les yeux, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. « Jean connait un type, et il l'a invité, alors Jean nous a invités aussi. » Il espérait que ce ''nous'' incluse Levi, mais il se doutait qu'elle parlait d'elle et de Christa, malheureusement. Maintenant que son amie brune était ici, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de fuite, de plus, Jean était présent. Génial, ça s'annonçait bien. Une seconde personne se laissa tomber à sa droite et il tourna la tête, Mikasa l'avait trouvé, et elle lançait un regard étrange à l'autre fille présente.

« Mikasa, ma sœur, Ymir, une amie. » Elles hochèrent la tête, et le silence pesant qui s'en suivit n'indiqua rien de bon pour Eren, surtout quand Mikasa lui demanda où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ymir répondit sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, expliquant avec un schéma précis comment se rendre au café, et combien de fois il venait par semaines. Il sentit sur lui le regard de sa sœur, et stoppa Ymir en se levant, ne pouvant pas le supporter. Elle était trop bavarde.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la soirée et les vacances approchaient, au plus grand bonheur d'Eren. Les examens étaient – presque – terminés et il avait pouvoir passer tout son temps libre au café de Levi. D'ailleurs, de ce qu'il avait compris, c'était aussi les projets d'Armin. Non pas que cela l'énerve, puisqu'il était son meilleur ami, mais à cause de cela, il ne pourrait peut-être pas rester jusqu' à ce que Levi prenne son service. Eren se demandait vraiment pourquoi il travaillait alors qu'il avait trois employés pour le faire – bien qu'il en profitait quand ils travaillaient –.

Il espérait aussi ne pas avoir sa sœur sur le dos, parce qu'il ne le supporterait pas, être h-24 avec quelqu'un, de sa famille qui plus est, n'était pas envisageable pour lui. Il avait des limites et il les connaissait très bien, tout comme sa sœur, elle en avait fait les frais, la fois où elle avait poussé le bouchon trop loin et où elle l'avait empêché de sortir à plusieurs reprises. Eren s'était tout de même excusé, mais elle avait compris, au moins.

Il était alors allongé sur son lit, quand il reçut un message. Paresseusement, il attrapa son portable et plissa les yeux pour lire son message, la lumière agressant ses rétines. Il sourit brièvement, se leva, sortit de sa chambre et se retrouva très vite assis sur le lit de sa frangine, par-dessus les couvertures. Son dos reposait contre le mur, tout comme sa tête. Mikasa n'avait pas reparlé de la soirée, ni de la conversation avec Ymir, jusqu'à ce soir.

« Tu vas faire quoi pendant les vacances ? » Il tourna son regard vers elle – qui avait les yeux fermés – et regarda le plafond. Ce qu'il allait faire ? Essayer d'aller au café de Levi le plus possible. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre ça. Elle savait qu'il devait y aller avec Armin, là où il avait rencontré Ymir, mais en fait, même lui ne savait pas. A part cela, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ?

« Et toi ? » Elle ne répondit pas, irrité qu'il ait évincé sa question, et puis parce qu'il savait qu'elle essayerait d'être avec lui, de plus, à cause d'Ymir et de son comportement les jours auparavant, Eren se demandait si elle n'était déjà pas au courant. Elle voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec lui parce que l'année prochaine, ils seraient séparés, elle à la fac, et Eren prit par son Bac. Alors même si ça incommodait Eren, qu'avait-il de plus important ? Tel qu'elle le connaissait, il ne semblait pas tenir à grand-chose, même pas son portable, alors oui, il avait ses parents, ses amis, mais, elle aussi, faisait partit de sa famille. Et elle était en quelque sorte son amie aussi.

« Tu sais où tu vas aller l'année prochaine ? »

« J'y ai réfléchis, mais je suppose que je vais aller à Mitras. »

Eren s'y était préparé, mais ça faisait quand même loin. Elle partirait, et puis, ne reviendrait que pour certaines occasions. Il pourrait l'appeler, mais il ne le ferait sans doute si elle ne le faisait pas. Eren était comme ça, il laissait les gens venir à lui, mais quand ils étaient là, il s'en détachait – très – difficilement. Alors oui, puisque personne n'avait suscité son intérêt au premier regard, il n'avait jamais fait le premier pas, ni chercher à connaitre une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et il s'en portait très bien.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Levi.

« C'est loin. » elle fit mine de rire, et il retourna dans sa chambre.

* * *

« Eren ! » Ymir s'exclama et quand il fut arrivé près d'elle, elle continua « C'est bête, le chef vient encore de prendre ta place. Il vient souvent à cette heure-là en ce moment. » Eren ouvrit les yeux et la brune comprit qu'il était surprit. C'était étrange, il pensait qu'il passait l'après-midi-là, le passant à lire alors qu'en fait, il ne s'accordait une pause qu'en fin de journée, quand son service allait bientôt commencer. D'ailleurs, leurs horaires étaient presque similaires, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il se contenta plutôt de se reprendre et d'aller s'assoir comme à son habitude en face de Levi – ignorant Ymir –. Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal, si ?

« Bonsoir, gamin. »

« Bonsoir. » Il sentit le regard de son amie dans son dos mais décida tout de même de l'ignorer. Il ne voulait pas rater une seconde de son partage avec Levi, surtout que les vacances arrivaient et que ses amis essayeraient tous de le faire sortir, tout le temps, de ce qu'il avait compris. Et se connaissant, il ne saurait pas dire non, surtout si sa sœur se mettait avec eux. Il bataillerait quand même pour pouvoir suivre Armin au café, même s'il ne pourrait pas discuter librement avec le gérant, il le verrait quand même – il supposait. –

« Tu as changé de registre musical ? » il le vit relever ses yeux de son livre et étirer ses lèvres en un sourire léger. Oui, aujourd'hui, la musique était plutôt calme, plutôt douce et cela plaisait à Eren. C'était genre de musique classique qui le détendait complètement, le faisant se sentir tellement bien. Et ce, Levi le vit, et il apprécia de voir le visage relaxé d'Eren qui, au bout d'un temps, se détourna pour ouvrir son sac et réviser quelque peu. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de revoir ses cours, qu'il avait délaissés ces derniers temps.

Alors Levi l'observa, discrètement, sans que le brun ne remarque quelque chose. Que ça soit le regard de Levi, ou bien celui d'Ymir.

Son pied se mouvait au rythme de la musique alors qu'il commençait à se concentrer sur ses cours, essayant d'imprimer les informations dans sa tête quand – au bout de quelques mouvements – il rencontra un obstacle. Il passa outre – c'était le pied de la table, après tout – et continua sur sa lancée, tapotant doucement avec le dessus de sa chaussure sur la colonne _de chair_. Levi releva la tête, intrigué, et son regard tomba sur un Eren, toujours aussi concentré, ne remarquant sans doute pas qu'il lui faisait du pied, ce qui le fit sourire – encore –. Il décida de s'en amuser en répondant à son contact.

Il leva lentement sa jambe, la faisant glisser contre le tibia du brun qui s'arrêta soudainement en sentant le pied en fer de la table le toucher. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas la table qu'il s'amusait à caresser depuis tout à l'heure. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et il emporta ses guibolles en dessous de sa chaise, totalement gêné d'avoir été aussi provocateur, bien qu'inconsciemment. Levi sourit, au bord du rire, se délectant de ses réactions plus drôle les unes que les autres. Au bout de quelques minutes, Eren réussit enfin à relever le regard, le plongeant par inadvertance dans celui du patron qui ne le lâchait plus depuis l'incident. Deux, trois, quatre minutes passèrent et aucun des deux n'avait détourné le regard, ni brisé le lien, jusqu'à ce que-

« Tiens, ta boisson, Eren. » Revenant tous deux à la réalité, il se tourna vers Ymir, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant. Il la remercia et elle lui glissa un papier sur la table, en dessous de ses cahiers de travail, sous le regard intrigué du brun. Tout aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, elle repartit et il décida de lire ce qui était écrit. Une adresse, une date, ainsi qu'une heure étaient inscrits, et l'adolescent regarda en arrière, par-dessus son épaule, malheureusement, la jeune fille s'était déjà remise au travail. Il laissa passer et décida de lui demander après, que pour l'instant, il avait plus intéressant devant lui.

« Rendez-vous amoureux ? » Eren mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre, et, vigoureusement, secoua négativement la tête, arrachant un sourire à Levi qui avait repris son livre là où il l'avait arrêté. Eren le contempla alors, le trouvant particulièrement beau quand il semblait concentré. Ses sourcils formaient une ligne simple au-dessus de ses – magnifiques – yeux et, ses lèvres, elles, semblaient indissociables, presque pincées. Sa chemise bordeaux légèrement ouverte, ses manches remontées jusque ses coudes et ces deux boutons ouverts le rendait carrément sexy, et Eren commençait à avoir chaud.

Il n'était jamais sorti avec personne, que ça soit fille ou garçon, et niveau masturbation, il était complétement novice. Autant dire qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler, son corps étant échauffé par n'importe quel minuscule pellicule de sensualité planant dans l'air. Il se détourna aussitôt, et, au bout d'un temps, Levi se leva pour prendre son service – supposais-t-il – puisque quelques minutes après, Ymir venait près de lui. Il rangea ses affaires, ayant terminé de bosser ses cours quand elle l'interpela.

« On dirait que t'adore cette table, hein ? » sous l'air perdu d'Eren, elle continua. « Bah, parce que peu importe que le patron soit là ou pas, tu t'y installe. » Il n'allait pas lui dire que, justement, il venait à cette table parce que son patron y était, mais la raison était bien là. L'adolescent ne s'asseyait là que parce que Levi y était, et s'il se trouvait sur une autre table, Eren migrerait jusque celle-ci. Mais tout ceci devait rester secret.

Elle le quitta alors, bien décidée à rentrer chez elle, étant épuisée. Ils se saluèrent et, ne l'ayant pas remarqué jusqu'ici, il vit le livre que Levi était en train de lire un peu plus tôt, délaissé sur le bout de la table. Un coup d'œil vers lui et il l'attrapa, laissant le marque page à sa place. Il observa d'abord la première, puis la quatrième de couverture avant de lire le résumé. Ça avait l'air pas mal, bien qu'un peu sombre, mais cela correspondait aux goûts et au caractère de Levi. Il ouvrit la première page, lisant l'incipit qui le plongea alors dans le roman. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, il se plût de plus en plus à lire ce livre et bientôt, il termina le premier chapitre – plutôt rapidement d'ailleurs. –

Durant ce temps, Levi l'avait observé et s'était amusé à le voir découvrir son bouquin. On aurait dit un enfant devant quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Ce gamin était vraiment plus intéressant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, bien qu'il ait toujours attiré son attention. Rangeant le dernier verre de la soirée et s'apprêtant à fermer, il s'arrêta en voyant Eren la tête plongée dans le livre, et il fut surpris de voir son marque page sur la feuille où il l'avait laissé. En si peu de temps, il avait lu ce que lui avait lu en presque quatre jours ? Etonnant, très même. Il remit une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front et ses yeux se plissèrent. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il se reprit et buta dans la chaise et Eren lâcha le livre d'un coup, le faisant se refermer.

« Rentre chez toi gamin, je ferme. » il avait presque craché ces mots. Eren avait repris ses affaires et était partit sans un mot.

* * *

« Tu crois que les pingouins ont des genoux ? »

Eren soupira. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de questions stupides que lui posait Connie depuis le début du cours. Evidemment, il n'en savait rien, et puis, il s'en fichait royalement. Lui, ce à quoi il pensait était tout de même plus important que de savoir combien de balles de golf peut contenir un bus. Il n'était pas retourné au café depuis la dernière fois et les vacances étaient le soir même. Ça faisait un moment, un très long moment où il avait pris le temps et la peine de retourner la dernière phrase presque crachée du gérant à son égard. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour le mettre en colère ? Etait-ce à cause du livre ?

La sonnerie le sortit de ses pensées et enfin, il avait deux semaines devant lui pour essayer une nouvelle approche. Il avait de plus en plus envie d'y retourner, seulement, il ne voulait pas froisser Levi… Une main s'abattue sur son épaule et une tête blonde apparut derrière lui alors qu'il traversait la cour pour rentrer chez lui, cherchant sa sœur du regard. Il s'arrêta en se retournant et Armin vint se poster à côté de lui.

« Tu m'accompagnes au bar ? »

Une opportunité en or s'offrait. Il pouvait y aller, ayant une excuse en disant qu'il accompagnerait un ami, et en plus, il n'y aurait pas de moment gênant entre Levi et lui. Ainsi il pourrait l'observer et savoir enfin s'il était de nouveau normal. Eren n'était pas un trouillard, au contraire, il n'avait pas froid aux yeux, mais en ce qui concernait le fait de froisser quelqu'un, c'était tout autre chose. Eren était le genre de personne à faire passer les autres avant lui, toujours à vouloir les protéger…

Une sonnerie, une deuxième, puis enfin, la voix de Mikasa. Il la prévint de ne pas le chercher, qu'il allait faire un tour avec Armin et qu'il rentrerait sans doute pour manger, histoire qu'elle prévienne leurs parents, et il raccrocha sans un mot de plus avant de suivre le blond qui avait déjà poussé la porte du café. A peine furent-ils entrés qu'un air de classique envahit ses oreilles. Le bonheur, pur et dur.

« Eren ! » il s'approcha d'Ymir, lui faisant la bise sous le regard intrigué d'Armin, ne sachant pas son ami aussi proche de la serveuse. Un tantinet gêné, il s'assit sur le tabouret, avant que son thé ne soit posé devant lui, toujours sous les yeux suspicieux d'Armin. Eren se gratta la nuque nerveusement, riant légèrement et la brune repartit à ses occupations, laissant les deux compères seuls.

« Je ne savais pas que tu venais ici aussi souvent. »

« Ce n'est pas, enfin.. Ymir est cool. » Il rougit légèrement.

« Oh, j'ai compris. »

Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparait un homme de petite taille, habillé d'un jean noir et d'un haut gris à manches longues qui, d'une démarche élégante, alla s'asseoir à son tour sur un des tabourets après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la salle. Eren, qui l'avait de suite remarqué et ne l'avait pas lâché du regard s'étonna de le voir installé ici. Peut-être qu'en une semaine de temps, ses habitudes avaient changées. Même s'il en doutait. Levi avait l'air d'être une personne qui avait son quotidien, et qui n'aimait pas les désagréments et les imprévus. Alors pourquoi était-il assit à deux, voire trois, chaises de lui ?

« Non, il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'est juste une copine. »

Levi tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, et Eren l'observa aussi du coin de l'œil. Il ne pouvait pas aller le voir, ni lui parler, alors il se contenterait de ça. Juste de quelques œillades, de quelques coups d'œil et de légères pensées. Lisait-il toujours le même livre ? Ou l'avait-il terminé ? Lui avait-il plût ? Avait-il de nouvelles musiques ? Il aurait aimé lui poser encore beaucoup de questions, mais malheureusement, c'était peine perdue, surtout pas avec Armin à ses côtés. En tous cas, le fait qu'il le regarde lui fit plaisir, c'était comme si, de par ce geste, il s'excusait presque de l'avoir si durement jeté la dernière fois, et tous les problèmes d'Eren s'envolèrent.

Au bout d'une demie heure, le portable de son meilleur ami sonna et il dû partir, rappelé par son grand-père qui avait besoin de lui pour il ne savait quelle corvée barbante. Profitant de cette occasion et du fait qu'il y ait assez de clients – et de musique – pour couvrir son déplacement, il vint se poser près de Levi qui lisait, une tasse fumante devant lui. Pour bien paraitre, Eren sortit des exercices qu'il avait à faire pour la rentrée et s'y attela, ne les prenant pas vraiment au sérieux.

Entre coups d'œil, frôlement du coude et sourire en coins, Eren se sentait bien. C'était agréable d'être avec Levi, même s'ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment. Il se souvint tout de même des questions qui persistaient dans sa tête, et se décida à les poser. Regardant quand même au préalable le titre du livre, il sut qu'il n'avait toujours pas terminé et cela l'intrigua.

« Tu ne l'as toujours pas finit ? »

Il prit une gorgée de son thé avant de poser son livre, croisant ses bras sur le comptoir. Eren pensa, une fois de plus, qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, avant que la douce mélodie de sa voix ne parvienne à ses oreilles.

« Je ne suis pas resté dans la salle cette dernière semaine. »

Eren haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose s'il avait été là ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint, et il eut beau attendre, Levi n'ouvrit plus la bouche, replongé dans son roman.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu cette musique avant. »

« Elle date un peu. » Il sourit et se tourna vers lui, effleurant son mollet. Eren fut parcouru de frissons qu'il put difficilement cacher et, l'adulte s'en rendant compte sourit simplement.

« Tu le voudra ? Quand j'aurais terminé bien sûr. » Il pointa le livre du menton. Eren acquiesça. La conversation continua, parlant de musiques, de livres, et étrangement, l'adolescent se sentit de mieux en mieux, de plus en plus lui-même avec l'adulte et il n'en fut d'avantage plus heureux. Tout ceci étant fait avec leurs jambes toujours collées.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut court, Ymir s'approcha de lui.

« Eren, on mange ensemble ce soir ? » Sous le regard perdu de son ami, elle renchérit : « T'avais promis ! »

Coincé, Eren ne s'en souvenait plus, mais il était vrai qu'il avait promis un repas à la jeune fille la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés au centre commercial. Il jeta à Levi un coup d'œil, mais sous le regard suppliant de la jeune fille, fût contraint d'accepter. Il adorait cette fille, là n'était pas le problème, mais après une semaine sans l'avoir vu et au vu de la dernière conversation, il avait réellement envie de passer du temps avec Levi. Elle partit alors se changer et, tournant son regard dans la direction du gérant, son cœur se serra.

Il ne le regardait plus, son mollet ne le touchait plus et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son regard s'était très légèrement assombrit – mais assez pour qu'Eren puisse le voir. – Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il décida une approche afin de reprendre la conversation, en vain. Il ne lui répondait plus, retourné dans sa lecture, attendant sans doute qu'Ymir revienne avant de prendre les commandes et, tenta une dernière approche alors que son amie brune passait la porte sur sa droite. Il arracha négligemment un bout de papier de son cahier où il gribouilla quelques nombres avant de le faire glisser jusque Levi qui ne lui accorda pas un regard.

« Appel moi. »

Il se leva et la serveuse attrapa son bras avant de saluer gaiement son chef qui ne lui répondit pas – bien qu'elle ne s'en formalisa pas – et passa la porte en chantonnant, apparemment de très bonne humeur.

* * *

Du poulet plein la bouche, Ymir s'empiffrait allégrement sous le regard amusé d'Eren. Manger avec cette fille était tout un combat, surtout au moment de partir, ayant tout le temps envie de manger quelque chose qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Elle pouvait presque concurrencer Sacha, la petite-amie de Connie. Il devrait peut-être les présenter d'ailleurs, il était persuadé qu'elles s'entendraient à merveille.

Au bout de quelques heures, Eren rentra chez lui, complétement épuisé. Mais heureusement, il avait deux semaines tranquilles devant lui et il comptait bien en profiter avant que les cours ne reprennent. Ainsi il se retrouva allongé sur son lit, écoutant de la musique, un bras sur les yeux, quand sa musique se coupa, émettant une vibration avant de reprendre tranquillement.

Il l'attrapa mollement avant de se redresser.

« Ton rendez-vous est terminé, gamin ? »

Levi.

Je suis tellement une pute de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, je sais. Mais j'ai une explication (Kestuvafair) Avec mon pote, on a décidé de (re)faire (pour lui) Insanity. [Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, allez voir la chaine du Rire Jaune où il en parle.] Alors j'suis crevée.

J'dois avouer que la suite a été écrite grâce à _Nena_ , alors merci, chère Guest, de m'avoir donné le courage d'écrire la suite.

Si vous connaissez/écrivez des fictions sur les pairings suivant, (AominexKagami / IchigoxGrimmjow / ErenxLevi (bien entendu.)) c'est le moment de faire votre pub !

 **Si des fautes se sont glissées dans le texte, ignorez-les, elles sont juste immatures.**

Peut-être à bientôt pour la suite, et n'oubliez pas les rewiews, ça _fucking motive you know_ !

(Si vous avez lu ce qui était écrit ici juste avant, je suis désolée de vous avoir spoil sans faire exprès.)


	4. Reconciliations

_**Yo. Info importante à lire en fin de chapitre.**_

* * *

Il était complétement perdu. Devait-il lui répondre ou bien attendre leur prochaine rencontre ? De toute façon, que pouvait-il lui dire ? Se défendre en niant la moindre chance de sentiment amoureux envers Ymir serait bien répétitif, et puis, si c'était seulement une façon d'engager la conversation ? Il était indécis et plus les minutes défilaient, plus il sentait le temps lui glisser entre les doigts et moins il ne savait quoi répondre. Serait-ce trop tard quand son message serait envoyé ? Tant de questions pour un simple homme qu'il ne connaissait presque pas. Etait-ce seulement ça ? Non, c'était bien plus. Il voulait lui plaire et faire encore plus bonne impression, qu'il se dise « J'apprécie ce _gamin_. » et qu'ils discutent jusque tard le soir. Parce qu'il voulait apprendre à le connaitre et – peut-être – faire partit de son quotidien parce que Levi était son obsession. Une obsession dont il ne voulait pas se défaire.

Quelques lettres s'affichèrent avant de disparaitre. N'allait-il pas passer pour quelqu'un de lourd ? Ou bien juste un gamin puéril ? Encore d'autres signes, puis un blanc vide et hésitant. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à son message ? Ça ne lui laissait vraiment pas beaucoup de possibilités mais chaque fois qu'une apparaissait dans son esprit, elle était directement remplacée pour être jetée dans un coin de sa tête, jugée trop immature. Alors il posa son portable dans ses draps et ferma les yeux. Tant pis.

* * *

Le lendemain, comme tout bon samedi, Eren ne se réveilla pas avant midi, quand sa mère vint frapper à sa porte. Elle assumait de le laisser dormir autant qu'il souhaitait, seulement, il devait participer au déjeuner, c'était la règle. Après, il pouvait évidemment retourner dans son lit et procrastiné durant des jours entiers, elle ne s'en formaliserait pas et Eren adorait ça. Seulement aujourd'hui était le premier jour des vacances et il avait des projets – si on pouvait les appeler comme ça. Comme à chaque fois sa sœur lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire de sa journée et machinalement, il souleva ses épaule en prétextant ne pas savoir. Alors il lui avait dit qu'il allait trainer dehors – ou bien dedans – sans but particulier avant de trouver une vraie occupation à faire. Bien sûr qu'il savait exactement où se rendre, mais sa sœur ne devait pas être au courant. C'était sa vie, après tout.

Il faisait froid, l'hiver commençait doucement à s'installer et Eren frissonna sous son sweat en coton. En voyant Armin une fois dans un énorme manteau de saison froide, il s'était juré de ne jamais en porter sous peine de ne pouvoir esquisser aucun mouvement sans paraitre avoir une tonne de kilos en plus. Il avançait donc dans les rues d'un pas léger et quand il arriva au café, entra sans attendre, le froid mordant le bout de ses doigts et de son nez. Il se dit qu'il pourrait quand même acheter un bonnet, parce que quitte à avoir froid au corps, il pouvait tout de même protéger sa tête.

Comme pour le réchauffer, la musique qui atteint ses oreilles quand il poussa la porte n'était d'autre que de la pop rock, rien de mieux pour sentir une douce chaleur emplir son être tout entier et fredonner doucement les paroles. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait enticher sa bonne humeur, seulement voilà, le destin est une pute et Eren le savait bien.

Accoudé au bar en attente de demandes, un type blond qu'Eren connaissait – où plutôt que son poing avait vu de près – et qu'il ne souhaitait pas spécialement voir était là. Aurait-il oublié qu'un samedi sur deux ce n'était pas Ymir qui travaillait ? Se maudissant d'être venu vers quinze heure au lieu de dix-sept, il fit comme si de rien n'était et alla s'installer à sa place habituelle sur la table du fond. Et en tant qu'employé ayant des obligations, Jean était venu prendre sa commande non sans tirer une tronche pas possible.

Après coup, tout se passa bien et- non, ça, c'était si Eren avait été chanceux mais Dieu savait que ce n'était pas le cas car en revenant, le blond trébucha sur il ne savait quoi et tout ce qui se trouvait dans le verre termina sur le tee-shirt d'Eren. Ses yeux se bloquèrent sur l'énorme tâche qui profilait et grandissait à vue d'œil dans le coton et lentement, il releva sa tête vers le serveur qui paraissait juste assister à la scène, comme-ci ça avait été naturel. Peu de personnes étaient présentes alors il en profita, se relevant d'un coup pour attraper le crâne de l'employer et de l'abaisser tout en relevant son genoux en même temps. Un son guttural étouffé par le second coup dans son ventre et Jean pissait le sang, tâchant son uniforme.

A cet instant il comprit que le ciel lui en voulait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé puisque juste devant la porte sur la droite du comptoir se tenait Levi, les bras croisés sur son torse et les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il s'avança sans faire attention aux clients – qui les trois quarts s'en fichaient complétement – et attrapa son serveur par le bras, intimant à Eren de les suivre, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner, mal à l'aise et honteux. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ait – encore – frappé Jean qui lui mangeait les entrailles mais plutôt parce que Levi, son obsession, l'avait vu et qu'il ne semblait pas d'accord avec ce geste qui ne signifiait rien mais qui pourtant voulait dire tant de choses.

Ils repassèrent par la même porte avant de monter deux – trois marches et il poussa le blond à l'intérieur d'une salle de bain tout en sortant le matériel nécessaire pour son nez qui heureusement, n'était pas cassé. Pendant ce temps, Eren était resté à l'extérieur et regardait ce con se faire soigner par Levi. A ce moment, bien que ça en soit puéril, il aurait aimé être à sa place pour sentir ses mains toucher délicatement sa joue pour tourner sa tête et le voir de plus près examiner sa blessure avec le même froncement de sourcil qu'auparavant quand il les avait remarqués. Il se reprit bien vite, se disant que le blond ne lui irait pas et que s'il devait être complétement con, autant l'être dans son propre corps parce que oui, Eren avait un égo et jamais il n'accepterait que ce type le fasse saigner du nez. Jamais.

Une fois terminé, il renvoya Jean dans la salle qui était restée trop longtemps vide et se tourna vers Eren, tiquant en voyant son tee-shirt imbibé d'un liquide collant et salissant. Eren, quant à lui ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il ne fit rien tout en ayant la peau brûlée sous le regard de Levi – à travers le tissus il arrivait quand même à le sentir. – Au bout de quelques longues minutes il parla enfin en l'invitant à le suivre et ce fut ainsi qu'ils montèrent les dernières marches menant sur une porte blanche et immaculée.

Un salon – plutôt immense – se dévoila où au fond se trouvait une baie vitrée prenant presque la totalité du mur et juste devant, un canapé d'angle blanc posté en plein milieu de la pièce où on avait vraiment envie de s'asseoir. En face du sofa, une télé pas énorme mais qui valait déjà son pesant d'or – entourée par des piles de CDs et un attirail pour écouter de la musique. Juste entre les deux, une table basse en verre. Sur la gauche un couloir et sur la droite, une cuisine américaine composée d'un ilot centrale entouré par des meubles modernes collés aux murs du fond. Tout à fait charmant. Il ne put contempler plus longtemps, la voix de Levi le tirant de ses pensées.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Un bug de cerveau le prit, au bon moment évidemment avant qu'il ne rougisse légèrement et enlève son tee-shirt en attendant Levi qui avait disparu derrière une porte dans le couloir. Il resta là, sans bouger de peur de faire quelque chose de mal ou – avec sa malchance – de casser n'importe quel objet et au bout de deux minutes, il revint avec une serviette humide à la main. Il attrapa le tee-shirt en lui tendant la serviette qu'Eren attrapa tout en comprenant comme par miracle qu'il devait essuyer son torse et son estomac car ça ne serait certainement pas le gérant qui le ferait pour lui.

« Je l'ai mis à laver, tu pourras le récupérer dans une grosse heure, le temps qu'il sèche. Tiens. »

Il acquiesça tout en enfilant l'habit qu'il lui présentait et se retrouva tout à coup gêné. Lui en voudrait-il de ne pas avoir répondu à son message ? Ou bien s'en contre fichait-il complètement ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il se retrouvait dans le salon de Levi bien qu'il fut en quelque sorte contraint de l'y emmener. Et puis quoi, il aurait très bien pu le laisser avec son tee-shirt collant et visqueux mais à en voir l'état de son café ainsi que celui de son salon, il semblait maniaque. Sur les étagères en bas, pas une seule trace de poussière sur les livres ni sur le comptoir. (Il n'avait pas vérifié le dessus, mais il n'en doutait pas.) Il avait intérêt à faire attention s'il ne voulait pas se faire rejeter par Levi.

« Fait ce que tu veux pendant que je vais jeter un coup d'œil en bas. Ne met juste pas le bordel. »

Il ne répondit pas tandis que Levi avait déjà passé la porte. Il avait vraiment l'impression de lui créer plus d'ennuis et de soucis qu'autre chose. Il soupira et se traina jusqu'au canapé où il s'assit délicatement de peur de l'abîmer et décida d'aller sur son portable, l'ayant sentit vibrer juste avant de se recevoir sa commande sur le torse. Il aurait peut-être dû s'en douter, mais il avait été trop occupé par cet imbécile de Jean. Il pianota une réponse brève à sa sœur qui s'inquiétait de savoir où il était parce que ça faisait quand même un moment qu'il était partit et qu'elle s'ennuyait sans lui. Son téléphone vibra longtemps et il décrocha en le portant à son oreille.

« Non, Armin est pas là. Hm. » elle parlait et il l'écoutait distraitement, regardant un point entre la table basse et canapé sur lequel il était assis. « Je reviens bientôt, arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien. » Il soupira en éloignant légèrement le combiné. Quand elle était partie, il avait du mal à l'arrêter alors il balada son regard ailleurs avant de tomber sur des jambes. Remontant légèrement, il trouva Levi, les bras croisés sur son torse et les sourcils légèrement relevés comme s'il attendait qu'il ait terminé. Paniquant, il reprit sa sœur et lui glissa « Je te rappel. » avant de raccrocher et de ranger son portable dans sa poche arrière de son jean.

« Je vois que ton portable fonctionne bien. »

Léger froncement de sourcils et haussement de coins de lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas bien où il voulait en venir mais Levi avait l'air de savoir exactement où il allait mener la conversation. Il s'avança lentement et se posa à côté d'Eren avant d'ouvrir un tiroir de la table basse et d'en sortir une télécommande. Après avoir pressé deux - trois boutons, une douce mélodie emplie le vide, très vite rejointe par la voix de Levi.

« A quoi te sers ton portable si tu ne réponds pas à un simple putain de message ? »

Il n'était pas énervé, ni même contrarié malgré son langage peu approprié pour un adulte. Et Eren adorait ça, parce que Levi ne faisait pas semblant d'être bien élevé ou bien de faire comme s'il ne parlait jamais mal – pour donner l'exemple. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il ne rajouta rien avant de se concentrer sur la musique et de souffler du bout des lèvres « Artic Monkeys.»

« Exact, gamin. Mais c'est pas parce que tu connais le groupe que je t'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à mon message. »

« J'ai -»

« A moins que tu étais trop occupé avec ta petite-amie ? »

Eren fronça les sourcils. Il s'était dit qu'il ne se défendrait pas, mais là, il n'avait pas trop le choix, sinon, le gérant penserait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas et il serait dans une situation délicate. « Je me suis endormi quand je suis rentré. Et je ne sors pas avec Ymir. C'est juste une amie. » Il le vit esquisser un sourire narquois avant d'attraper de nouveau la télécommande et de zapper une autre chanson. Alors c'était réglé ? Il l'espérait.

« Pour le truc avec Jean- »

« Jean est un imbécile. »

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réplique. Il pensait plutôt qu'il allait se prendre des remontrances pour avoir dérangé l'ordre et le calme – coupé par la musique – de son café mais non. Et puis, pourquoi insulter Jean alors que c'était lui qui l'avait embauché ? Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il ne s'occupait pas plus que cela de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sans doute était-il déjà passé à autre chose et c'était tant mieux. Au moins, ils pourraient avancer. Tout du moins il l'espérait.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, Eren repensait à la journée qui venait d'avoir lieu. Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas tout à fait compte, mais sa relation avec Levi venait de faire un grand pas, et ça, c'était inespéré. Alors il avait certes fait une erreur en ne lui répondant pas, mais sa fin d'après-midi avait été des plus agréables. Il commençait à connaitre Levi et ça lui plaisait de plus en plus et il espérait aussi passer le reste de ses journées là-bas. Mais pas dans le café où tout le monde avait accès non, lui, il voulait retourner dans son appartement et se poser de nouveau dans son canapé qui était confortable – même plus que son lit – et ne rien faire de plus que de regarder le temps passer par la baie vitrée. Il avait l'espoir que le lendemain, il l'invite à monter et qu'ils parlent de tout et n'importe quoi ou non d'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas d'importance, ils n'étaient pas obligés.

Il attrapa son portable, le déverrouilla et afficha le dernier message de Levi. Il resta pendant un moment avant de savoir quoi écrire et puis, au bout d'un moment il se décida enfin.

[22:12 Eren] Je peux venir demain ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une réponse lui parvienne.

[22:14 Levi] Comme tous les jours que Dieu fait. Le café est ouvert c'est pas pour rien.

Eren se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire mais il n'avait pas envie d'être trop lourd, trop insistant. Il décida de ne pas répondre et se recoucha correctement dans son lit, perdant de nouveau son portable dans les couvertures. Quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle vibration.

[22:18 Levi.] A moins que ça ne soit pas ce que tu veux dire.

Et en plus de ça, il se moquait de lui. Comme s'il n'avait pas pu occulter le premier message et passer directement à la case ''J'ai compris et je te donne une réponse claire.'' Il fronça les sourcils et décida d'attendre quelques minutes avant de répondre. Valait-il mieux feindre ou assumer ?

[22:26 Eren] Je te pensais plus perspicace.

[22:30 Levi] Ne joue pas à ça gamin. Va te coucher.

* * *

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu mais il était là, et c'était tout. Alors peut-être qu'il allait se faire jeter, ou peut-être pas même s'il en doutait, mais il était venu. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, hein ? Tch. Il raffermi sa prise sur son sweat et poussa la porte du café en s'avançant lentement. C'était à peine dix heures et déjà, il ne restait plus de table. Christa l'accueillit avec un immense sourire et l'invita à prendre place sur un des tabourets encore libres et lui servit son habituel thé glacé qu'il buvait même en hiver malgré le froid le vent et la neige.

Il tritura ses mains un long moment avant d'oser demander à la jeune fille blonde d'une petite voix :

« Dis-moi, est-ce que Levi est là ? »

Elle sembla surprise sur le coup mais un fin sourire vint fendre son visage suivit d'un clin d'œil malicieux. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui demander ça à elle parce qu'il connaissait la relation qu'elle et Ymir entretenaient mais personne d'autre ne pouvait le renseigner et puis après réflexion, il était là pour ça ! Mais au moment où elle esquissa un mouvement pour lui répondre, la porte – de droite – s'ouvrit, laissant place à un homme blond celui de la première fois. Ah, et dire qu'il l'avait oublié ! Lui, cet homme carré et élégant dégageant une aura incroyablement forte de charisme et de puissance, le tout mêlé à une confiance hors du commun. Comment avait-il pu sortir de son esprit ?

Christa ne dit rien, attendant la suite tout comme Eren qui n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'encadrement de la porte où se tenait donc le blond et, juste après, Levi. S'il avait retenu, cette porte menait à _son_ appartement, l'endroit dans lequel ils avaient été la veille et où Eren s'était sentit si privilégié… Tout s'effondra presque quand il posa sa main sur le bras de Levi et que celui-ci ne la repoussa pas. Déposant brièvement l'argent qu'il devait sur la table, il quitta avec empressement le bar non sans attirer le regard de Levi qui ne vit que son dos passer la porte sous le tintement familier de la clochette accrochée au mur.

Il se sentait bête, presque con. Bien sûr que Levi avait déjà une vie. Il ne l'imaginait pas spécialement gay, mais qui pourrait résister à un type pareil ? Et puis, réagir comme ça pour quelqu'un que l'on connait que depuis quelques mois, c'était puéril surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple, ni même amis... Alors qu'étaient-ils ? Rien. Juste deux connaissances si proches du terme inconnus qu'ils ne savaient rien l'un sur l'autre et que, quand une vérité qui leur déplaisait apparaissait, tout se brisait – ou presque. Leur relation, ou plutôt semblant de relation était si fragile qu'une simple main posée sur un bras le tuait. Pathétique.

Et puisque c'en était ridicule, il décida de nier jusqu'à la fin quand on lui demanderait ce qui n'allait pas.

[11:07 Levi] Pourquoi tu es partit comme ça ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il devait y arriver, ce n'était pas si compliqué de feindre.

[11:10 Eren] J'ai dû aller aider ma sœur.

Il aurait certes pu trouver mieux, mais là, assis dans le bus, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux. De plus, ça passerait sans doute mieux s'il disait sœur que mère alors quitte à tenter le diable, autant y aller franchement. Il n'y aurait pas mort d'homme parce qu'il n'avouerait pas être jaloux de cet homme blond parce que lui pouvait toucher Levi, parce que lui le connaissait bien, parce qu'ils étaient proches… Alors peut-être qu'au lieu de faire le gamin et d'être jaloux dans son coin, il ferait mieux de tout faire pour apprendre à le connaitre et d'un jour – peut-être – le dépasser. Requinquer par sa propre réflexion, il décida d'envoyer un second message.

[11:15 Eren] Je repasserais ce soir.

[11:15 Levi] Comme tu veux.

Le fait qu'il lui réponde aussi vite le fit sourire. Ce n'était pas peine perdue, il le savait.

* * *

Il faisait de nouveau face à cette porte qu'il avait passée quelques heures plus tôt. Entre temps, il était rentré chez lui, avait joué à la console histoire de s'occuper, avait passé du temps avec sa sœur et s'était lavé une nouvelle fois. Il aimait bien prendre des douches, c'était agréable. Il s'assied sur un tabouret et Levi se tourna vers lui puisqu'il était en service – il était vingt heures quinze. –

« Bonsoir, gamin. »

Il hocha la tête en souriant légèrement, sortant un livre qu'il avait amené au préalable au cas où il ne saurait quoi faire quand la voix de Levi retentie de nouveau.

« Tiens, je l'ai terminé. » Il glissa alors le livre sur le comptoir, celui où il avait déjà lu plusieurs chapitres qu'il avait appréciés. Il répondit un vague merci avant de sortir de son sac un sachet en plastique et de le tendre au gérant qu'il souleva un sourcil.

« J'ai lavé le tee-shirt que tu m'avais prêté. » Il esquissa un sourire et le posa en dessous du comptoir, sur la planche qui servait de fourre-tout étonnement propre – elle aussi – et s'en alla débarrasser la dernière table vide, le dernier client – autre qu'Eren – venant de partir. Il vit là une opportunité et décida de laisser les choses se faire, de voir comment la situation allait évoluer et savoir s'il allait lui demander de partir ou non. Il priait presque pour pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Il revint enfin vers lui.

« Je vais fermer le café, gamin. » Une vague de déception l'envahit. Bien sûr. Finalement, pourquoi lui, un gamin d'à peine dix-sept ans pourrait-il intéresser un homme comme lui ? Il se leva lentement tout en remettant ses deux livres dans son sac qu'il passa sur son épaule et s'apprêta à le saluer quand il reprit.

« Alors on va devoir monter. » Un sourire, puis un deuxième et il se sentit presque renaitre. Il devait vraiment arrêter de se faire des films et d'être pessimiste, c'était extrêmement mauvais pour son moral et puis, c'était la chance de pouvoir aller encore une fois chez lui, il devait en profiter! Ils montèrent les marches après qu'il ait tout fermé et il lui indiqua qu'au bout du couloir se trouvait une porte qui menait directement sur la rue et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de repasser par la salle pour sortir. Il le remercia de l'information alors qu'il poussait déjà la porte d'entrée. « J'ai encore deux trois trucs à terminer. Viens. » Il le suivit donc dans le couloir de gauche – après avoir enlevé lui aussi ses chaussures – et tout au fond se trouvait – ce qu'il ne doutait pas – être sa chambre.

Sombre, les murs étaient peints en noirs. Le mur de gauche était recouvert par deux grandes portes coulissantes peintes en gris clair tandis que sur le mur en face était la fenêtre assez grande pour qu'il puisse voir le ciel sans problème. Dans le coin près de celle-ci, son lit, qui n'était qu'un simple matelas à peine remonté de quelques centimètres – ce qui l'étonna d'ailleurs – où les couvertures marron étaient parfaitement faites. En pleins milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table basse posée sur un tapis qui semblait très doux et où Eren avait envie de poser les pieds.(1) Un ordinateur portable était posé sur la table et il vit Levi s'asseoir juste devant, allumant son Mac. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Il s'empressa de venir s'asseoir le dos contre la couche et les jambes sous la table. Son bras effleurait celui de Levi, inconsciemment ou non, et il aimait ça.

Il pianota distraitement sur les touches tandis qu'Eren restait là, l'observant faire non sans pour autant porter un intérêt au document qu'il étudiait. Ça ne l'intéressait pas franchement, et surtout ça ne le regardait pas le moins du monde. Il savait que s'il faisait un geste déplacé, Levi serait là pour le remettre à sa place mais il n'avait seulement pas envie de ça. Il ne voulait pas être une gêne pour lui. Il resta donc là à le regarder faire et au fur et à mesure, s'appuya de plus en plus sur lui pour qu'au final leurs bras se touchent complètement. Levi ne dit rien, Eren non plus et les minutes continuèrent de défiler, leur échappant entre les doigts.

Il ne savait comment, mais la présence de Levi semblait avoir un aspect positif pour lui. Comme s'il le rendait plus sage sans pour autant faire quoi que ça soit de particulier. C'était plus comme si son aura et sa prestance l'aider à se canaliser et à contrôler son caractère qui débordait souvent – au vu du nez de Jean. – Alors puisque leurs bras se touchaient si familièrement, pourquoi ne pas pousser la chose plus loin ? Surtout qu'il en avait besoin de ce contacte. Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout et tant pis s'il se faisait rejeter. Tant pis.

S'écartant lentement, il glissa légèrement sur sa gauche et tout en continuant doucement en évitant les mouvements brusques, se retrouva allongé sur le sol, la tête posée sur la seule jambe allongée de Levi, l'autre étant repliée négligemment – un bras posé dessus. – Il ne fit toujours rien, ne cherchant pas à l'enlever ou à montrer un quelconque désagrément et laissa les choses se faire. Et même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça, le temps ferait ce qu'il devrait faire et ainsi, cela deviendrait peut-être une habitude, qui sait ?

* * *

Personne n'avait bougé, Eren avait fermé les yeux et Levi avait arrêté de taper sur son clavier. Rien ne brisa le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Eren le fasse.

« Il y a un autre festival, bientôt. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et Levi baissa les siens, relevant un sourcil tandis que sa main droite retenait sa tête.

« Ça fait un moment que j'ai prévu d'y aller et comme presque aucun de mes potes n'aime ce genre de musique… » Il marqua une pose qui laissait sous-entendre beaucoup de choses. Levi n'était pas stupide, il savait pertinemment ce que le gamin essayait de faire mais par pur sadisme, il le laissa continuer tranquillement. « L'opportunité s'étant présentée, j'ai eu deux places par une amie. Alors je me suis dit que, enfin, on pourrait peut-être y aller… Ensemble ? » Il se retourna sur le côté et planta son visage dans sa côte, gêné lui-même par sa demande. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, il voulait juste passer une après-midi avec lui et… En fait si, ça ressemblait en tous points à un rendez-vous et Levi en avait bien conscience. Quant à Eren…

« D'accord. » Et ce fut tout. Eren sourit à pleines dents et le silence revint juste avant qu'il ne sente Levi bouger et de nouveau pianoter sur son ordinateur jusqu'à ce qu'une musique envahisse la pièce. Il se faisait peut-être des idées, mais Levi écoutait souvent ce groupe. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il l'adorait, mais la mélancolie qu'on pouvait retrouver la plupart du temps dans ces chanson était-il un signe ? Il ne savait pas. Peut-être essayerait-il de creuser cela plus tard, quand ils se connaitraient un peu plus, un peu mieux et quand ça serait un peu moins maladroit.

* * *

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » Une tête qui s'incline positivement et déjà, Levi quittait la pièce, Eren sur les talons. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine puis Levi alluma la télé, et directement, il se mit à cuisiner tandis qu'Eren s'asseyait sur un des tabourets. La cuisine, ça n'avait jamais été son fort et quand bien même, il n'aimait pas cuisiner pour les autres, ayant peur qu'ils n'apprécient pas ou bien qu'il rate, comme souvent. Alors la nuit, quand il avait un peu faim, il se levait et préparait quelque chose, souvent très peu élaboré mais juste assez pour remplir son estomac capricieux. Sa mère ne disait rien, son père non plus, et parfois, il en apportait à Mikasa parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas tôt, soit à regarder un film ou bien à lire. « Tes parents ne vont rien dire ? » Il releva la tête, posant ses yeux sur le dos de Levi. Si, ils devaient sûrement se demander où il était passé. Pour toute réponse, il sortit son portable affichant quatre messages et soupira, décidant d'appeler carrément sa sœur. Il se leva et s'installa sur le canapé.

« Où es-tu passé encore ? » Il soupira. Ça allait encore être long !

« Je ne rentre pas manger, dit le à maman. »

« Je m'en doutais. Où tu es ? » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Devait-il dire que c'était un ami ? Ou bien une connaissance ? Dans les deux cas, il n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de sa sœur. Il fit donc une alternative à la question en la détournant, et pas de la manière qu'il aurait aimé faire mais après tout, il n'avait pas franchement le choix. Honteusement, il répondit;

« Je rentre bientôt, ok ? Je viendrais dans ton lit si tu veux.» Il l'entendit soupirer et sut qu'elle se résignait. Il avait gagné, _encore_. Il savait très bien que cette phrase marchait à tous les coups, parce que sa sœur adorait l'avoir pour elle toute seule, dans une intimité totalement saine entre frère et sœur et qu'à ce moment, ils pouvaient se confier sur tout sans avoir peur de quoique ça soit parce qu'après tout, ils étaient de la même famille.

Il raccrocha et espéra ne pas avoir parlé trop fort, priant pour que le bruit de la télévision ait couvert ses phrases. Il n'assumait déjà pas vraiment en temps normal la relation qu'il avait avec sa sœur mais si en plus c'était devant Levi, il mourrait de honte. Retournant dans l'espace de la cuisine, il le vit toujours occupé à couper il ne savait quel légume et souffla légèrement de soulagement avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« Tu joues parfaitement ton rôle de frère réconfortant. »

Il se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard tandis que celui de Levi se posait sur lui. Finalement il avait entendu, il n'avait pas été assez discret. Enfin bon, le mal était fait et il ne pouvait plus qu'assumer ce qui, en soit, était une part énorme du travail. Il ne répondit rien et Levi continua.

« Lave toi les mains et rends-toi utile; met la table. » Obtempérant, quelques minutes plus tard le plat était sur la table et l'un en face de l'autre, ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement le plat préparé par le plus âgé. C'était bon, drôlement bon.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire plus tard ? »

Eren continua de regarder l'écran et bougea ses doigts sur sa mannette. Ce qu'il comptait faire ? Il n'en avait aucune sainte idée. Rien ne l'intéressait particulièrement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire, par contre, il savait que qu'il ne voulait pas faire, et travailler dans des bureaux toute la sainte journée ne lui disait rien du tout. Il vivait en pensant qu'un matin en se réveillant il aurait la réponse, tombée du ciel ou apparue dans son sommeil, mais évidemment, rien ne viendrait jamais, probablement.

« Et toi ? »

Mikasa était forte pour beaucoup de choses. A vrai dire, elle travaillait bien partout, dans toutes les matières et il en était fière, bien que ça soit sans doute de famille – ou presque. – Il se rappellerait toujours le jour où ses parents l'ont emmené voir cette petite fille aux cheveux corbeaux et aux yeux gris, vide d'émotion. Seulement, une fois qu'elle lui eut parlé, c'en était tout autrement et depuis, elle souhaitait plus que tout protéger son frère, sa famille et faire en sorte qu'ils soient tous soudés.

« J'ai des idées, pas très concrètes, mais je me laisse encore quelques semaines pour décider. » Il acquiesça et elle continua. « Je vais devoir partir loin, tu sais. Parce qu'ici, il n'y a franchement pas grand-chose pour faire de longues études. » Il souffla doucement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur. « Je sais. » qu'il souffla.

Mikasa tordit sa bouche en une moue désolée et, bien qu'il n'aime pas ça, se laissa embrasser la joue. Son personnage émit un son et quelques secondes plus tard, il était à terre. Tout comme lui.

* * *

Tchekidi Tchek le mic quand j'arrive dans la session!

((1) C'est pas comme si je venais (presque) de décrire ma chambre.)

Je suis contente d'avoir mis aussi peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre, cependant…

 _ **J'ai l'impression de ne presque pas avoir de retour sur cette fiction. Aux personnes qui me suivent, lisez-vous vraiment ? Faut-il vraiment que je continue cette fiction ? Je ne sais pas. Alors je vous poste ce chapitre, parce qu'il était écrit et que je vous avais laissés pendant un long moment sans chapitre. Suivant les retours que j'aurais, la suite viendras peut-être, ou non.**_

Bonnes vacances, sortez couvert et dépensez votre argent dans les magasins.


	5. Evening and awareness

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire sort de ma tête. (C'est bien Cassandra, après quarante chapitres tu comprends enfin qu'il faut mettre un disclaimer, bravo.)

* * *

De la musique, de l'alcool, de la danse, du sexe et beaucoup, beaucoup de personnes. Voilà à peu près à quoi se résumait un festival dans sa ville. Non pas qu'Eren ne s'en plaigne, mais lui ne profitait pas de toutes ces choses, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient malsaines. Alors oui, il paraissait souvent sage auprès des personnes qui ne le connaissait pas mais au fond, qui s'en soucie ? Il était jeune, il n'avait que dix-sept ans, il avait encore le temps d'expérimenter toutes ces choses si convoitées qu'étaient l'alcool et le sexe. Il avait le temps enfin, il pensait. Le temps, finalement, on n'en a jamais assez.

Il avait espéré ne rencontrer personne de malvenu au cas où la présence de Levi serait mal interprétée. Non pas qu'il ait honte ou quoique ça soit, mais si on le questionnait sur sa relation avec lui, que pourrait-il répondre ? Il ne savait pas. Ils n'étaient pas deux inconnus, pas complétement en tous cas, mais on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'ils se connaissaient très bien. Il se dit que finalement, il laisserait Levi répondre, histoire de ne pas commettre d'erreur qui pourrait être regrettable par la suite.

Avant d'aller à ce festival, ils avaient conclu qu'ils mangeraient avant pour ne pas dépenser trop d'argent. Parce qu'avec toutes ces réjouissances, Eren allait forcément finir par être fauché. Il passa donc l'après-midi chez Levi, après s'être débarrassé de Connie et Sacha qui n'arrêtaient pas d'essayait de l'entrainer à une nouvelle fête chez un type dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom – comme à l'habitude. Enfin libéré, il était arrivé un peu essoufflé au café et était entré par la porte que Levi lui avait montrée la dernière fois, évitant de se faire voir des clients et surtout d'Ymir, en service à ce moment, sac à dos sur l'épaule droite. Il avait toqué, un, deux, trois coups et Levi était venu lui ouvrir habillé d'un simple jogging et d'un tee-shirt couleur noir, faisant ressortir la blancheur de sa peau – mais surtout – son aspect sombre et terne.

Parce que oui, Eren n'était pas stupide. Depuis tous ces mois, il avait tout de même commencé à comprendre Levi qui était un homme aigris et brisé par le temps. En réalisant cela, Eren se promis d'essayer d'égayer ses journées. Il n'avait pas la prétention de dire que sa simple présence ou seulement ses gestes suffisaient à rendre la forme à quelqu'un, non, mais il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. Il avait vraiment envie de le connaitre encore plus, mais il avait l'impression que plus il creuserait, plus il s'enfoncerait dans la noirceur – pas que, finalement, ça le dérangeait. –

Il n'avait rien dit et s'était juste poussé pour le laisser passer, retournant s'installer dans sa chambre. Eren se déchaussa et le suivit tout en enlevant son sweet trop encombrant et trop étouffant dans la chaleur de l'appartement de Levi. Quand il y avait du soleil, ses rayons filtraient à travers les larges fenêtres de l'endroit mais, par mauvais temps ou simplement pluvieux, les grandes baies vitrées étaient presque un calvaire. Malgré tout, Eren aimait se poster devant l'une d'elles et observer l'extérieur, les gens, les animaux, les véhicules, tout.

Il s'était alors assis à côté de lui, collant son épaule contre la sienne et allongeant ses jambes – très – près des siennes, observant tout et n'importe quoi tandis que Levi pianotait sur son clavier. Ça allait presque devenir un rituel entre les deux s'ils continuaient ainsi, à rester silencieusement dans la chambre du plus âgé à ne presque rien faire pendant des moments qui paraissaient très longs. Non pas que ç'en déplaise, au contraire.

L'heure de partir approchait et Levi constata qu'il était toujours habillé aussi décontracté et que peut-être, s'ils voulaient arriver à la bonne heure, il devrait se préparer. Alors éteignant son pc, il frotta son bras contre celui d'Eren qui tourna son regard vers lui, trouvant seulement un Levi souriant légèrement. Il ne comprit pas mais ne fit pas de remarque, le laissant simplement se lever. « Je vais me laver, fait réchauffer les plats pendant ce temps. Et pas de bêtises gamin. »

Eren sourit doucement, comme si c'était son genre de foutre le bordel ou de s'attirer des problèmes… Ouais, en fait, c'était complètement ça. Il acquiesça et après avoir pris ses affaires, Levi s'éclipsa et Eren regarda autour de lui, histoire de s'occuper. Le lit était parfaitement bien fait, le tapis parfaitement propre, et il était sûr de ne trouver aucune trace de poussière sur les étagères ou les divers meubles qui peuplait sa chambre – ou bien encore ceux de son appartement. – Il n'était pas sûr que Levi soit maniaque, mais il savait qu'il aimait quand les choses étaient propres et qu'elles devaient le rester sous peine de devoir tout re-nettoyer tout. En fait si, Levi était maniaque. Dans ce cas, pourquoi allait-il dans des festivals avec des gens peu propres, et une hygiène qui laissait à désirer, se faisant coller par des inconnus en pleine transpiration ? Il était quand même heureux qu'il ait accepté son invitation. Ils mangèrent, Levi lava tous les plats et enfin, ils purent partir.

Eren reconnut directement le groupe qui jouait et s'apprêta à se lancer dans la foule quand il se souvint de Levi. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas être lui-même en sa présence, mais peut-être devrait-il se comporter comme quelqu'un de plus mure ? Il fronça les sourcils ostensiblement et Levi lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de comprendre. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il en profita pour lui dévoiler une partie de lui que peu de personnes connaissaient.

Il attrapa le poignet d'Eren et avança d'un pas rapide vers la scène où Eren souhaitait courir quelques secondes plus tôt. Arrivé à l'endroit où le son était bien plus fort et les gens bien plus déchaînés, il lâcha le plus jeune et se mit à danser parmi la foule. Celui-ci le regarda quelque peu hébété, et quand Levi se tourna vers lui pour lui sourire, il l'imita et vint se défouler à son tour. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Levi était ce genre de personne et cela lui faisait plaisir. Aucun de ses potes n'aimait les festivals, alors pour se défouler, il devait rencontrer des inconnus. Il aimait ça aussi, mais être avec ses amis, c'est encore mieux.

Au bout d'un – long – moment, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, épuisés. Ce groupe **(1)** le transportait et quand ils jouaient ainsi, Eren se dépensait énormément, accusant le rôle du guitariste, puis du chanteur pour partir sur le batteur, tout ça en à peine une chanson. Il sautait, bougeait son corps et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait en sortir et que ses poumons avaient fermés les voies de respiration. Ils étaient, à ses yeux, le meilleur groupe de rock, bien qu'il aimait tout autant la musique classique et le rap.

Ils se retrouvèrent assis aux diverses tables mises à dispositions, chacun un verre devant lui. Eren était épuisé et sa tête reposait sur ses bras tandis que Levi reprenait son souffle plus calmement, tout en observant le brun avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le stand d'eau était gratuit, mais les autres boissons étaient payantes, alors Levi avait décidé que, pour commencer, de l'eau suffirait.

Soudain, Eren se mit à rire jusqu'aux larmes, faisant relever un sourcil à Levi.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir danser comme ça un jour. » Il se remit à rire avant de se stopper vraiment et de boire. « Ça fait du bien ! » Levi sourit doucement.

« Allez, il est temps d'y retourner. » A peine furent-ils levés qu'Eren se dirigea vers la seconde scène, sont énergie retrouvée à la seconde où la musique débuta. **(2)** Ce gamin était plein d'énergie, ses yeux pétillaient, tout autant que ceux de Levi qui avait l'impression de revivre ses années passées avec Hansi et Erwin. C'était tout bonnement agréable.

Ce fut simplement après le cinquième concert qu'Eren tomba littéralement sur un banc. Il n'avait plus d'énergie, contrairement à Levi qui s'était bien moins dépensé – sans doute par habitude ou bien pour la suite de la soirée – et attendaient qu'on leur serve leur repas. Le restaurant était constitué d'une haute bâche avec disposé en dessous, des tables et des chaises – bancs – en bois et on pouvait manger avec des couverts, ce que Levi bénissait dans ce genre de festivals.

Il avait payé les boissons puisqu'Eren s'était occupé des billets – bien qu'il fut gratuit – et Eren n'avait pas protesté, ça n'aurait servi à rien connaissant Levi, juste à l'ennuyer peut-être. Il reprit toute contenance quand son verre fut apporté et Levi esquissa un sourire moqueur devant les yeux toujours aussi pétillant du brun. Bien qu'il ne l'avouera sans doute jamais, il aimait beaucoup la façon qu'avaient ses yeux de briller.

A peine les rafraichissements furent-ils posés qu'Eren se jeta dessus alors que Levi prenait son temps. Cette scène montrait bien leur différence. Eren était jeune et se précipitait pour – souvent – tout, tandis que Levi était plus calme et prenait son temps, ayant déjà vécu. Quand il réalisa ceci, sa bouche se tordit en une moue quelque peu désagréable, qu'il fit disparaitre très vite en préférant profiter du moment jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne se poser sur son épaule. Ils stoppèrent tout et Levi se retourna.

« Levi ? Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu venais, j'aurais pu t'accompagner ! »

Eren fronça les sourcils et Levi lui jeta un regard en coin. L'apparition de cet imbécile l'intriguait à son plus grand dam, et cette main posée sur son épaule le dérangeait fortement. Il l'enleva de façon désinvolte tandis que la brune prenait place à côté de lui, remarquant Eren qui se mit à rougir quand les yeux d'Hansi scintillèrent de façon presque folle.

« Eren m'a invité. » Il le pointa du menton et Hansi darda son regard sur lui. « Je ne comptais pas te le dire même si j'étais venu seul. » Elle fit une moue et se mit à rire doucement avant de reprendre

« Je suis Hansi Zoe, la meilleure amie de Levi. »

Il se racla la gorge « Enchanté, Eren. »

« On n'est pas amis, binoclarde. »

Elle se remit à rire tandis qu'Eren soulevait un sourcil interrogateur. Qui était cette femme qui avait l'air aussi détraquée ? Bien qu'elle ait l'air complètement tarée, elle semblait réellement apprécier Levi et rien qu'à cette pensée, le cœur d'Eren battu un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Peut-être que cette femme l'aiderait – par inadvertance – à en savoir plus sur Levi. Il espérait.

« Tu es venue avec les autres ? »

« Ils te manquent ? C'est adorable Levi, quand je vais leur dire ils- » Levi l'arrêta en lui fourrant un bout de pain dans la bouche qui – des coupelles étaient posées sur toute les tables. – En plus d'être lourde, elle racontait vraiment n'importe quoi et bien que Levi aimât beaucoup Hansi, parfois, il avait envie de l'étriper. Ce qui arrivait souvent. Heureusement, ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble sinon, le carnage était assuré.

« Je suis venue avec Moblit, Erd, Gunther… » Elle comptait sur ses doigts en levant les yeux au ciel. « Puis Erwin et Petra sont venus aussi. » Il vit l'œil de Levi tiquer rapidement aux deux derniers prénoms et il fronça les sourcils. Erwin ? Le grand blond qu'il avait vu une fois – peut-être deux – , celui qu'il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout ? Et puis Petra ? Qui était-elle ? Il renifla dédaigneusement alors qu'Hansi se tournait vers lui.

« Tu as quel âge Eren ? Tu es encore au lycée non ? Ça se passe bien ? Et puis, t'as une copine ? Ohh, ne rougis pas c'est normal !» Elle partit dans un nouveau rire bien plus conséquent et Levi soupira. Il se leva lentement, contourna la table et attrapa le bras d'Eren sans qu'Hansi n'ait le temps de réagir. « C'était cool, à plus Hansi. » Ils sortirent de la tante sous les cris d'Hansi et s'aperçurent que la nuit tombait déjà et qu'un nouveau groupe jouait. La nuit n'était pas encore terminée et ils comptaient bien en profiter.

Trois heures. Il était trois heures quand Eren rentra chez lui du festival et bien qu'il ait mit sa sœur au courant qu'il rentrerait tard, il avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire engueuler pendant un long moment le lendemain. Il n'avait pas bu, c'était déjà ça, mais ils avaient presque passé leur soirée à éviter Hansi ou les autres amis de Levi. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, aurait-il honte de lui ? Non, Levi n'était pas comme ça. Enfin, il pensait. A vrai dire, malgré le nombre de mois, il ne connaissait pas Levi plus que ça. Il connaissait son prénom, son travail, son appartement, et puis, quoi d'autre ? Ah, Levi était maniaque. Il ne connaissait son âge, ni ses amis, ni ce qui lui plaisait… ll avait rencontré Hansi, certes, mais il ne la connaissait pas du tout, quand à Erwin, voulait-il vraiment le connaitre ? Il soupira doucement, au moins, il savait quel genre de musique lui plaisait, et ça, c'était déjà un grand pas, non ? Il ne savait même pas si sa présence le dérangeait ou non…

S'écroulant sur son lit avec toute la grâce dont il était pourvu, Eren voulu dormir quand il sentit un corps se glisser près de lui et se coller contre son dos. Il se retourna et enlaça Mikasa qui s'accrocha à son tee-shirt qu'il avait changé avant de s'allonger. Il était surpris, d'autant plus que ça soit elle qui vienne carrément et en plein milieu de la nuit. S'était-il passé quelque chose ? Peut-être, il lui demanderait le lendemain. En attendant, son regard dériva vers sa fenêtre où les volets étaient encore ouverts et où les lumières des lampadaires continuaient d'exister. Il resserra sa prise sur sa sœur et ferma les yeux, se laissant doucement emporter par le sommeil.

« Tu crois qu'elle t'aime ? »

Un rire puis le rougissement de son ami et Eren sourit, attendrit. Armin était plutôt timide, et plus du genre à étudier qu'à draguer les filles. Il supposait qu'un jour, il allait rencontrer celle sans qui il ne pourrait vivre et puis, peut-être qu'il prendrait son courage à deux mains et qu'il irait la voir. Enfin, il espérait pour lui parce qu'autrement, il ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir. En tous cas, cette fille qui lui parlait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion et qui cherchait tout le temps à rester avec lui le faisait sourire. C'était bien. Il raccrocha par la suite et rejoignit sa sœur dans la cuisine avant qu'ils ne se décident de sortir.

Le froid commençait à se faire sentir et bien qu'Eren ne fût pas frileux, il sentait tout de même le vent mordre sa peau. Alors oui, sa sœur avait réussi à le faire sortir de sa tanière alors qu'il avait prévu de passer la journée telle une larve dans ses couvertures à penser. A penser à Levi, qui d'autre ? C'était la seule personne qui occupait son esprit ces temps-ci.

Sa sœur prit les tickets avec l'argent que leur mère leur avait donné et elle s'avança directement vers la salle, non sans jeter un regard à son frère pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le perde pas de vu. Une fois installés, Mikasa posa son sac sur le siège voisin pour garder la place à Armin, qui apparut quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé. Ils se sourirent et le film débuta, laissant le regard du blond vaguer sur le visage d'Eren.

Armin était quelqu'un de plutôt calme mais de très intelligent, il savait lire les émotions des gens, et encore plus ceux d'Eren puisqu'ils se connaissaient depuis… Depuis toujours en fait. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à lui raconter et il trépignait, ses doigts trituraient le manteau posé sur ses genoux et sa lèvre était mordillée distraitement. Oui, il avait hâte.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis le festival, depuis le cinéma, depuis que son père était partit en voyage d'affaire, depuis Armin. Il avait décidé de tenter sa chance avec cette fille et Eren l'avait encouragé dans ce sens. Il n'avait pas revu Levi d'ailleurs depuis les précèdent jours et il commençait à avoir envie de l'appeler mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de faire le premier pas. Il voulait voir si Levi viendrait de lui-même, au moins, il saurait s'il compte vraiment pour lui. Alors il avait attendu, longtemps, un long moment avant de se décider à attendre.

Les messages ne venaient pas, il ne voyait plus Levi alors que les jours défilaient. Allongé dans sa chambre, le bras sur son ventre, Eren regardait le plafond. Au final, même après deux semaines, rien ne vain. Il douta encore plus. Après tout, Levi et lui n'étaient que … Que quoi d'ailleurs ? Des amis ? Des inconnus ? Des connaissances ? Rien de tout ça ne pouvait définir sa relation avec lui tant elle était ambiguë et compliquée. Sa bouche fit une moue et la porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère, un sourire bienveillant collé aux lèvres.

Eren se redressa, et sourit doucement à sa mère qui s'assit près de lui sur le lit. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et automatiquement, il encercla ses épaules de son bras avant de le poser sur sa tête et de doucement lui caresser les cheveux. Lui, l'adolescent presque indiscipliné et souvent nerveux était tendre avec les membres de sa famille, mais c'était un côté qu'il ne montrerait sans doute jamais.

« Mon garçon, mon tout petit garçon… » Carla se releva et prit le visage d'Eren entre ses mains. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit ses yeux rougis et ses cils brillants. « Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme, hein Eren ? Il faut que tu continues de bien travailler, fais de ton mieux et ais un bon avenir, d'accord ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, maman ? » elle l'enlaça et il lui frotta le dos, fermant peu à peu les yeux. Elle répondit un vague « tout va bien, mon fils. » et se releva. « Le dîner va être prêt, tu viens ? »

Quand son père partait, c'était ainsi. Sa mère déprimait, ce qui touchait Eren et par ce biais, affectait Mikasa. Leur famille était comme des chaines liées entre elles, tous étaient unis, connectés. Tous étaient là l'un pour l'autre, n'importe quand et tous étaient vraiment complices. Ils avaient été élevés dans la tendresse, la chaleur et l'amour de leurs deux parents, et Eren et Mikasa ne les remercieraient jamais assez pour ça. Bien sûr, comme toutes mères, la leur était assez intrusive et essayait toujours de comprendre les choix de ses enfants. Sa mère était celle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

Les repas sans leur père étaient calmes, bien que Carla essayait de parler et de blaguer. Tous savaient que leur père allait revenir, il était médecin et était demandé dans toute la ville et ses alentours ou alors, comme cette fois-ci, avait des séminaires, il était un médecin accompli et Eren, tout comme le reste des membres de sa famille, était fier. Alors quand il partait pour faire de l'humanitaire, ils ne disaient rien et quand il rentrait, tous étaient soulagés et la bonne humeur reprenait. Eren savait qu'il avait de la chance.

Il remonta une petite demi-heure plus tard et mit sa stéréo tout en s'allongeant sur son tapis épais. Au plafond était collé deux photos, l'une avec Mikasa quand ils avaient six ans, et l'autre de sa famille complète le jour où Mikasa arriva dans la famille. Il les avait agrandies et faites imprimées chez un spécialiste pour que la qualité soit bonne. Quand rien n'allait, quand il était fatigué mais qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir, quand il était heureux, en fait, à n'importe quel moment, Eren s'allongeait là et regardait ces photos tout en mettant la musique à fond. **(3)** Sa mère ne disait rien, sa sœur encore moins. Eren avait la chambre la plus éloignée de toutes, tout au fond du couloir, les murs étaient épais et presque rien ne s'entendait à travers. _Un meurtre aurait pu se produire que personne n'aurait remarqué quoique ça soit…_

Une vibration, puis deux et enfin, Eren sortit son portable de sa poche sans pour autant regarder et il décrocha, la musique toujours aussi forte – bien qu'elle ne puisse pas couvrir entièrement le son de sa voix. – Une voix, grave et sérieuse retentit et Eren se figea. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus entendu ce doux son ? Il se releva, baissa quelque peu le son et retourna s'allonger en saluant Levi de l'autre côté de combiné. Il voulait lui demander tellement de choses mais il n'eut pas besoin, Levi était plus rapide.

« Je suis désolé Eren, j'ai eu une semaine surchargée. »

Il sourit, autant rassuré qu'intrigué et Levi enchaina. « Tu peux passer, bientôt ? » Ses questions, ses doutes, tout revint dans son esprit et il fit tout pour les chasser. Ils se connaissaient depuis quoi ? Quelques mois. Quatre tous au plus. Alors pour l'instant, il ne devait rien dire et voir comment les choses allaient évoluer. Il espérait franchement que tout se passe bien.

« Demain soir je quitte plus tôt. »

« Bien. »

Il mordit sa lèvre. « Par derrière ? »

Il entendit Levi s'étrangler avec sa salive. « Quoi ? »

« La porte ! Je parlais de la porte ! » Quelques secondes plus tard, le rire d'Eren retentit tandis que Levi se remettait de sa mauvaise blague. Voilà près de deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé et le gamin ne trouvait rien de mieux que de faire des blagues aussi salaces dont il semblait fier. Levi se laissa emporter et rit quelques secondes avec l'adolescent avant de redevenir calme sans pour autant être tout à fait sérieux. « Si tu viens plus tôt, par derrière. » Une, deux trois secondes passèrent.

« C'était bien, l'autre fois. » Eren se retourna sur le ventre et émit un bruit guttural en signe d'approbation. « On devrait le refaire. » Quiconque n'ayant suivi ne puis comprendre, mais Eren se plu à croire qu'entre eux, il n'y avait pas besoin de précision.

« On devrait. Ce ne sont pas les festivals qui manquent dans la ville. »

« Pire que des drogués. » Eren rit. Il savait que ce n'était en aucun cas péjoratif. Levi aussi était drogué à la nicotine, alors il ne pouvait se permettre de critiquer. D'ailleurs, Eren ne comprenait pas les gens qui fumaient, il se dit qu'un jour, il essayerait probablement encore. « On se voit demain alors. »

Ils raccrochèrent.

Il devait être trois heures trente quand Eren sortit de son dernier cour. Celui suivant avait été annulé pour cause, celle qui devait les prendre deux heures n'était pas là et Eren s'en réjouissait. Les Sciences de la vie ? Par franchement son truc bien qu'il se forçât tout de même à avoir des notes correctes. Armin le rejoignit et ensemble marchèrent pendant un moment quand le blond l'arrêta.

« Je lui ai parlé, à cette fille. »

« Et donc ? » L'intérêt d'Eren fut attiré et ses yeux pétillèrent. Armin sourit.

« Pour l'instant, je la trouve agréable. On a plusieurs intérêts communs, alors j'espère approfondir… » De petites rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues et Eren sourit de toutes ses dents. Il tapa derrière l'épaule d'Armin et l'encouragea avant de le saluer et de continuer d'avancer.

Armin ne chercha pas à le suivre et Eren le remercia intérieurement et continua son chemin sans se soucier de qui il croisait dans la rue. Arrivé au café, il fit tout pour qu'Ymir ne le voit pas derrière la vitre et entra par la porte et fer avant de monter les marches et de frapper à la porte de Levi. Il vint lui ouvrir et sourit en le voyant, risette qui fut rendue par Eren avant qu'il n'entre. Il enleva ses chaussures, sa veste et posa son sac avant de se diriger vers le canapé où Levi était installé.

Finalement, quatre mois avaient suffis à ce qu'Eren prenne quelques habitudes dont celle d'allumer la télé et de baisser le son afin qu'il soit raisonnablement mit. Levi ne dit rien et continua de pianoter sur son pc, jetant de petits coups d'œil à Eren qui était assis confortablement, ne cherchant même plus à paraitre bien éleva, bien que sa position ne prouve pas le contraire. Il n'était simplement pas assis droit comme un piquet les mains sur les genoux mais son corps était penché sur l'accoudoir et ses jambes étaient en travers sans que ses pieds ne touchent le canapé. Non, ils préféraient les faire entrer en contact avec les jambes de Levi, qui ne disait rien non plus. Ils se contentaient d'être là, rien de plus.

Le temps s'écoula et ils sortirent de leur bulle quand la sonnette retentie. Ils échangèrent un regard mais Eren ne bougea pas et Levi alla ouvrir. Il soupira en découvrant Hansi sur le pas de sa porte. Il la fit entrer et directement – après avoir enlevé ses chaussures – elle se jeta avec toute sa bonne humeur sur Eren. Ils ne se connaissaient pas franchement, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt.

« Eren, tu es là ! Je suis contente, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus, comment ça va ? »

Eren fit un simple sourire et répondit gentiment « Bien, et vous ? »

Elle rit avant de reprendre. « Tutoie-moi, jeune garçon. Je vais merveilleusement bien depuis que mon petit Levi à prit aussi soin de moi ! »

« Tais-toi, idiote. » Levi posa un plateau sur la table contenant des verres et de la boisson. Hansi rit de nouveau et Eren le regarda avec un petit sourire en comprenant que depuis ces deux dernières semaines, Hansi avait pris tout son temps. Levi, ayant remarqué Eren soupira et s'assit, entre Hansi et lui. Nouvel éclat de voix, nouveau sourire en coin et nouveau soupire.

« Alors ? » Hansi se rapprocha d'Eren tandis que Levi était partit se changer. Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. «Vous en êtes où avec Levi ? Vous l'avez déjà fait ? Oh ! tu rougis, j'ai donc raison ? » Plus que rouge, Eren essaya de se défendre tout en gardant son calme. Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer !

« Levi et moi n'avons pas ce genre de relation à vrai dire. » Eren aimait se comporter en adulte et cela se voyait. Il était bien loin d'être immature et cela se voyait dans ses yeux verts qui s'illuminaient à chaque émotion. Hansi sourit et s'enleva d'Eren avant de s'asseoir correctement. Elle prit pour une fois une mine sérieuse.

« Tu ne vas pas briser le cœur de Levi, n'est-ce pas, Eren ? »

Bien que surprit, il cacha en vain ses yeux par derrière sa frange. Pourquoi lui disait-elle ce genre de chose ? Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de répondre.

« Non, pourquoi ferais-je ça ? »

« Faire quoi ? » Ils se tournèrent vers Levi qui avait les sourcils levés. Il était prêt à partir et Hansi se leva, prête elle aussi à décamper. « Pour rien. » s'empressa-t-elle. « Je vous laisse, on se voit bientôt, Levi. A plus, Eren ! » La seconde d'après elle dévalait les escaliers et la porte en fer claquait déjà. Levi se tourna vers Eren et le questionna du regard. Il souleva les épaules et Levi ne chercha pas plus loin. Il s'approcha quelque peu.

« Je reviens bientôt, tu peux rester là, ou bien descendre. Si tu restes, pas de bêtises. » Il avala sa salive et hocha la tête lentement. Finalement, il allait descendre parce qu'avec sa malchance, il risquait de casser quelque chose rien que par la pensée. Il remonterait sans doute par la suite. Levi ne ferma pas la porte de l'appartement à clé mais celle au bout du petit couloir où se trouvait la porte de la salle de bain fut verrouillée après qu'Eren soit sorti, autant être prudent.

L'instant d'après, tout deux passaient leur porte respective et Ymir salua Eren avec entrain, ne l'ayant pas vu depuis un moment. Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard plongea dans son décolleté et il détourna honteusement les yeux sans pour autant que la brune ne remarque quoi que ça soit. Etant bavarde, il profita de son débit de parole pour oublier sa gêne et pour parler un peu avec elle alors que Levi avait déjà pris son service. Il espérait qu'il ne remarque rien. Etant employée, elle avait amplement le droit de rester en étant pas en service, alors elle en profita et suivit Eren qui était déjà partit à la recherche d'un bon opus, histoire de se changer les idées. _American Horror Story_. **(4)** Il sourit et alla s'installer avec Ymir. Ils commandèrent et les yeux de Levi restèrent quelques secondes accrochées à celles d'Eren. Ymir ne remarqua rien.

« Tu aimes ce genre d'horreur ? » une bonne heure était passée et tous deux étaient encore présents à la même place, sur la table du fond. Eren acquiesça et au bout de quelques minutes, Ymir s'approcha de lui et colla leurs chaises, Eren la laissa faire, sentant son parfum de fleur très agréable. Quand elle bougeait, son décolleté s'approfondissait et Eren détournait subitement les yeux. Dans son dos, il sentit le regard perçant de Levi, il imaginait sans mal ses sourcils quelques peu froncés qui n'étaient restés ainsi que quelques secondes avant de redevenir une fine ligne blasée. Il s'était s'en doute retourné et avait continué sa tâche nettoyer les verres.

« Eren. » Ymir souffla doucement à son oreille. Il frissonna, elle rit. « Allons chez moi ! » Chuchota-elle. Il se tourna vers elle et leva un sourcil ne comprenant pas.

« On n'est pas bien ici ? » Il avait peur.

« Si, mais ce n'est pas assez intime, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose… » Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieur, et Eren accepta. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Ymir était son amie, parce qu'il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait lui dire, parce qu'il était curieux de voir ce qu'il allait se passer… Ils se levèrent et Eren paya pour eux deux avant d'emprunter le livre. Il n'osait pas regarder Levi dans les yeux qui lui, ne cherchait pas à le regarder. Il note le nom dans le roman et les laissa partir, bien qu'il en ait préféré autrement…

« Tu vies seule ? »

« Ouais, mes parents vivent dans la campagne, et moi, j'ai besoin de la wifi pour vivre. »

« La meuf superficielle. » Ils rirent et Ymir lui proposa de manger quelque chose, chose qu'Eren accepta, son estomac criant famine. Elle prépara quelque chose rapidement et ils mangèrent assis dans le canapé comme deux vieux amis se connaissant depuis toujours. C'était pour cela qu'il adorait être avec Ymir. C'était simple d'être avec elle depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, c'en était presque étonnant. Combien ? Quatre mois. Un peu plus, un peu moins, qu'est-ce que ça changeait après tout ?

Après avoir terminé, Eren se tourna vers Ymir.

« Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? »

Elle posa les assiettes et revint vers lui. Elle lui sourit et coupa la télé avant de l'entrainer avec elle. « On va où ? »

« Dans ma chambre. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi ? Il posa la question d'ailleurs.

« On sera mieux. »

Ils s'assirent sur le lit d'Ymir qui était autrement confortable que son canapé et Eren commença à avoir chaud. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Que devait-elle lui dire qui soit si important ? Pourquoi ici et pas dans une autre pièce ? La cuisine par exemple, c'était bien la cuisine, ou mieux, dans le café de Levi, voire encore mieux, dans _sa_ chambre, avec lui. Il avait vraiment envie d'y retourner et de passer sa soirée avec lui, les petites heures auparavant n'avaient pas suffi, et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Cet homme l'intriguait, et c'était suffisant. Alors il la pressa un peu.

« Eren, j'ai rencontré une personne. » Sourcil levé, voix qui tremble. « Cette personne est très gentille, adorable même. Je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je ressens quelque chose pour elle, de fort même. Dès l'instant où je l'ai vue, j'ai eu envie de rester avec elle plus longtemps. » Le cœur d'Eren battait la chamade dans sa cage thoracique. De qui parlait-elle ? Ce n'était pas de lui quand même ? Lui il ne pouvait pas, il avait Levi et… Comment ça Levi ? Qui était Levi pour lui ? Comment pouvait-il le considérer ? Ymir reprit après sa courte pause. « Elle s'appelle Christa. Elle est vraiment adorable. » Eren respira de nouveau – quand avait-il arrêté ? – et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

« On a dû venir jusque dans ta chambre pour que tu puisses me dire tout ça ? » Ymir rit et répondit

« Non, mais j'adore voir tes réactions et celles du patron quand je t'approche un peu trop. » Il lâcha un « Quoi ? » sonore et son rire retentit de nouveau. « Je vous ai vus au festival. Je n'ai rien dit avant parce que je voulais m'amuser, mais comme il s'est absenté durant une semaine et demie, j'ai dû languir jusque-là. » Il n'en revint pas. Comment pouvait-elle avoir compris ? Comprit quoi d'abord ? Qu'ils s'étaient vus ? Il soupira. C'était confus dans sa tête.

Il l'a félicita et l'encouragea avant de s'éclipser. Il semblait être vingt heures quand il partit et il pria pour que Levi n'ait toujours pas fermé le café, ayant entendu quand il eut fermé à clé la porte en fer derrière lui quelques heures plus tôt. Il courut assez vite avant d'enfin arriver à l'endroit, le cœur battant et la respiration difficile. Il vit le dernier client payer sa commande et quand il ouvrit la porte, il en profita pour entrer à l'intérieur sous le regard neutre de Levi. Il mordilla doucement sa lèvre.

« Tiens, tu n'es pas avec ta copine ? » Il ne le dit pas sèchement, mais Eren put sentir tous les mauvais sentiments qu'il mettait dans cette phrase. Alors simplement, pour détendre tout, il dit

« Ymir aime les filles. Enfin, une fille en particulier. Elle s'appelle Christa, mais ne va pas lui dire que je te l'ai dit, elle m'arracherait les yeux à la petite cuillère. »

Il vit ses muscles se détendre et simplement, il ferma la grille et la porte d'entrée, celle des vestiaires, éteignit la musique, verrouilla cette porte aussi avec d'éteindre les lumières et de passer les escaliers, suivit de près par Eren. Une fois tout sécurisé, ils allèrent s'installer dans la chambre de Levi, Eren sur le lit, allongé et Levi assit, dos contre le dossier, la fenêtre ouverte, une cigarette en main. Au bout d'un moment, Eren se redressa légèrement et quémanda après son addiction.

« Ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche. » Ne comprenant pas, Eren accepta tout de même et fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Etant sur les genoux, il posa ses mains dessus et attendit, presque détendu. Levi tira une latte et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles d'Eren, qui en sentant la bouche de Levi sur la sienne entrouvrit les yeux. La fumée traversa et entra directement dans l'ouverture, caressant sa langue, allant au plus profond de ses poumons quand il inspira. Doucement, il fit ressortir la fumée de ses poumons et il sourit malicieusement à Levi, bien que ses pommettes soient rosies. Si à chaque fois qu'il demandait une cigarette Levi réagissait comme ça, il comptait bien se mettre à la nicotine.

Le fait d'avoir sentie des lèvres – d'homme qui plus est – ne l'avait en aucun dérangé, au contraire. Eren n'était pas hétérosexuel, ni homosexuel. A vrai dire, il s'était toujours dit qu'il prendrait ce qu'il viendrait et il avait été élevé dans l'optique que quel que soit la personne, jamais ses parents ne seraient déçus, bien du contraire. Ça prouverait que leur famille avait un esprit ouvert et que ce n'était pas de différence entre aimer les hommes ou les femmes. Oui, Eren bénissait sa famille.

Levi sourit en le regardant. « T'en veux une autre ? » Sans vraiment attendre sa réponse, il recommença et cette fois-ci, il l'embrassa.

* * *

 **A LIRE LES GARS.**

Yo ! Ouais, me revoilà. Ça fait bien quoi, trois siècles ? Je suis franchement désolée pour l'attente et j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop peur.

 **Premièrement** , je me suis mal **exprimée** en disant que j'allais arrêter d'écrire la fiction. Mdr, combien de fictions ais-je écrites qui n'ont jamais étaient lues ? Pleins. Alors que je souhaitais dire « poster » j'ai utilisé le verbe « écrire» bref, vu les retours (vous êtes adorables, tous vos messages m'ont fait plaisir, et voici la suite avec un total de.. Disons pleins de mots. J'ai essayé de répondre à tout le monde, les guest j'suis désolée, une autre fois peut-être. ~ )

 **Deuxièmement** , j'ai changé de pseudo aussi. Cassandra-ereri est passé à Ereri-WinterLight. Parce que WinterLight ça me fait penser à Winter cup et j'adore la prononciation Japonaise de ces mots. (Knb – clin d'œil-)

 **Troisièmement** , j'espère que vous n'avez pas pensé que je quémandais des reviews. Mdr, non. Je voulais juste voir qui lisait vraiment, et vous savez, je ne suis pas du genre à dire « Des rewiews, sinon pas de suite ! » Jamais cette phrase ne sera écrite après un chapitre pour avoir pleins de commentaires. Les auteurs qui font ça, (j'ai lu des fictions comme ça.) je vous trouve immatures, puérils et à la recherche d'une pseudo popularité qui existe dans votre tête. Je vous hais autant que ces auteurs qui mettent des NDA plus longues que leurs propres textes mais qui osent dirent qu'ils n'aiment pas telles ou telles choses dans certaines fictions. Mdr, fermez vos gueules et arrêtez de mélanger écriture et vie privé. C'que tu penses, pas besoin de l'écrire dans ton texte.

 **Quatrièmement** , (bordel, ça va encore être long ?) si vous voulez, j'ai un PWP sur GrimmjowxIchigo d'écrit. Si vous le voulez, dites le moi. (Histoire de ne pas patienter sans rien encore pendant quinze ans.)

 **Cinquièmement** , les musiques sont là où il y a des chiffres entre parenthèses. On m'a reproché de ne pas les avoir mis, et je remercie celle ayant dit ça, j'y avais pas franchement pensé. Good job, girl. Pour le Chapitre deux j'crois, pendant la discussion entre Eren et Levi, les deux chansons étaient : Three days grace - Pain comparée à I am machine du même groupe (où y'a le nouveau chanteur)

(1) Break – Three Days Grace.

(2) Same Old War – Our last night

(3) Pain – Hollywood Undead. (The best groupe ever.)

(4) Cette série est top, et Tate est canon bordel.

 **Entre parenthèse, j'ai lu « L'amour dure trois ans. » aussi. Ce livre était cool, si l'une/un d'entre vous l'a lu et veux bien en discuter avec moi, je suis partante !**

Encore désolée pour ce long temps d'attente, dites-moi si ça valait la peine ou pas, comme l'O.S GrimmjowxIchigo.

Si y'a des fautes, j'ai eu la flemme de les relire, il est 23.05 et j'ai envie de dodo !

A bientôt, j'espère. (Hashtag What the cut.)


	6. Divorce and feelings

Ça avait commencé comme un mal de ventre, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Ça s'était juste transformé petit à petit, imperceptiblement mais bien présentement. Il était descendu calmement, sans montrer ou chercher quoi que ça soit, il avait juste fait comme habituellement. Sa mère aurait dû l'accueillir, poser les questions qu'une mère doit poser et puis, lui toucher les cheveux, l'embrasser tendrement sur le front et lui servir quelque chose à manger. Mais non, enfin, elle était bien là, mais assise sur une chaise les bras dans la tête étalée sur la table de la cuisine. Il s'approcha et la secoua par l'épaule. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses traits tirés et ses cheveux emmêlés.

Eren fronça les sourcils, et elle se remit à pleurer comme-ci tout s'écroulait. _Etait-ce le cas ?_ Il l'a questionna alors que sa sœur débarquait dans la pièce.

« Les enfants, elle sourit pitoyablement et ils s'assirent près d'elle, la vie est dure, mais je sais que vous allez réussir, pas vrai ? Ne ratez pas comme nous l'avons fait votre père et moi. » Elle renifla légèrement et posa sa tête dans le cou de son fils et sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille. « Votre père est partit et il ne reviendra pas. »

* * *

Une douche froide, une prise de conscience et une crise de nerf. C'était tout ce dont il n'avait pas besoin, ce dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Ses parents ? Divorcer ? Etait-ce une blague ? Pitoyable en tous cas. Ils allaient alors devoir déménager, la maison étant trop grande et trop coûteuse pour le simple salaire de leur mère. Eren aurait dû le savoir, l'état de sa mère n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis que leur père était partit à ce fameux syndicat. Tout ceci datait depuis autant de temps ? Il commença lentement mais sûrement par haïr son paternel, puis à jurer contre lui-même qui n'avait rien fait. De toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu faire ?

Après l'annonce, il quitta la maison en claquant la porte, la rage au ventre. Comment leur père pouvait-il leur faire ça ? Lui qui avait l'air si heureux et paisible dans leur maison… Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avoir abandonné ses enfants ainsi que sa femme ? Il frappa du pied dans une poubelle qui s'étala sur le trottoir. Il était puéril, à réagir comme ça. Sa mère, comme sa sœur, avaient besoin de lui. Malgré tout, il préférait se calmer et attendre que la tempête présente en lui ne se tarisse quelque peu. Pour ça, il lui suffisait d'aller dans un certain café bien connu de son esprit. Alors il marcha bien plus vite, refaisant la route qu'il connaissait bien après ces quelques mois passés.

Bien que l'image de Levi posant ses lèvres sur les siennes fût encore fraîche d'une semaine à peu près, Eren passa par-dessus sa gêne et prit l'escalier derrière la porte de fer. Rapidement, il se retrouva devant sa porte et il toqua rapidement, posant son dos contre le mur et relevant sa tête en arrière, attendant patiemment qu'il lui ouvre. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'ouvrir la porte, de se pousser et de laisser entrer Eren qui commençait doucement à se calmer. Ils s'assirent dans la chambre, toujours au même endroit et il se colla contre Levi qui ne dit rien, une fois de plus, avant de souffler doucement et de fermer les yeux.

Du coin de l'œil, Levi l'observait. Il avait bien vu quand le gamin était arrivé que quelque chose s'était passé, et bien qu'il ne le montra pas, il avait une terrible envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il laissait le temps à Eren d'avaler tout ceci pour pouvoir se confier à lui parce qu'il était quand même attaché à ce stupide gamin, et à le voir ainsi, c'est comme s'il ne l'avait jamais embrassé tant la gêne était inexistante entre eux. Il sourit et doucement se pencha vers Eren qui avait relevé la tête, fermant de moitié ses yeux. Levi frotta ses lèvres avant de créer une pression et de planter son regard dans celui d'Eren qui brillait, autant de passion que d'envie, autant de peine que de désarrois. Il plaça sa main sur sa joue et leurs yeux se fermèrent pour mieux se concentrer, et le plus jeune transmit tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas franchement besoin de se parler à l'accoutumée, alors s'ils commençaient à s'embrasser, jamais plus il n'entendrait la voix de Levi.

Cette pensée le fit sourire et ils se séparèrent. Eren posa son front contre son épaule et Levi, bien qu'il n'y soit pas habitué, passa sa main dans ses cheveux hirsutes, ce qui le fit soupirer. Alors il lui raconta, son père, sa rage, sa colère, son impuissance et son déménagement. Il ne savait pas s'ils allaient changer de ville ou non, bien que connaissant sa mère, elle allait sans doute choisir l'endroit le plus éloigné de tout par rapport à tous ces souvenirs qui pourraient lui faire du mal, et Eren respectait cela, il voulait d'ailleurs faire pareil, seulement…

Même si elles n'étaient que peu, certaines choses le retenaient ici. Ses amis, avant tout, parce que sans eux, il n'était rien. La bibliothèque et son rayon dédié à la musique classique qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, le fast food près de son lycée où il allait souvent manger avec Armin et Sasha, et enfin, Levi. Bien qu'ils se soient embrassés par deux fois, Eren ne savait toujours pas. Qu'étaient-ils ? Pour Levi, ça ne semblait pas être dérangeant d'embrasser quelqu'un sans avoir défini leur relation. Pour Eren, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Etant un adolescent en plein dans la fleur de l'âge, des hormones et autres conneries, il était perdu. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de quelconques sentiments pour une personne, alors forcément, il s'interrogeait. Un bruit à ses côtés le ramena à la réalité et il se leva, suivant Levi dans la cuisine.

« Tu veux du thé ? »

Il secoua la tête et il souleva les épaules. Le coin des lèvres de Levi se levèrent juste assez pour qu'Eren n'ait le temps de le voir et il mit l'eau à chauffer pendant qu'il sortait le lait et une seconde tasse. D'abord, Eren n'aimait pas particulièrement le café, mais Levi non plus, ensuite, le thé était la chose favorite de Levi tandis qu'Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre pleins de carrés de sucre. La seule chose qu'il affectionnait particulièrement était le chocolat chaud, parce qu'au fond, Eren était toujours un enfant alors que Levi, lui, était déjà un adulte plongé dans le monde des problèmes et des décisions toutes plus dures les unes que les autres, et Eren en était une.

Pour Levi, Eren était comme un nouveau souffle, une nouvelle vie qui commençait. A vrai dire, il aimait passer le temps avec le gamin, parce que, ouais, même si s'en était un, Eren était bien plus intelligent et plus mature que n'importe quel ado de dix-sept ans. Mais heureusement, sa majorité n'était qu'à deux pas, même s'il ne connaissait en rien sa date d'anniversaire, elle viendrait bien vite. En y repensant, l'hiver approchait et par la même occasion, son anniversaire. Il soupira et remplis sa tasse d'eau.

Son regard se posa sur Eren et ses yeux se firent plus doux. Il était déjà tard, et Eren regrettait d'avoir fait une sieste l'après-midi. Bien que s'il n'avait pas dormit, ça n'aurait rien changé au fait que sa mère eut reçu sa convocation de divorce, en plus d'un appel de son père qui n'avait même pas le stupide courage de venir la voir et de lui annoncer en face. La bile lui montait dans la gorge et il déglutit difficilement avant de se reprendre.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Il va falloir que j'y aille. »

Il déclina et prit sa tête dans ses mains – les coudes posés sur la table – quand il sentit passer dans ses cheveux la main de Levi, chaude, grande, agréable. Quelques pas plus loin, il entendit la porte se fermer et décida de se lever avant de s'étaler sur le lit pour enfin laisser ses sentiments éclater. La rage, la haine, la honte, mais aussi la peur et l'angoisse. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Ses traitresses se tarirent et il s'endormit, les yeux rouges et la gorge nouée.

Quand il se réveilla, il sentit une chaleur autour de lui, comme dans un cocon avec une légère odeur de thé. Il se frotta un œil et l'ouvrit doucement, tombant sur son téléphone qui était allumé, vibrant, dont le nom inscrit le fit se relever rapidement, ne cherchant pas autre chose que la porte d'entrée pour rentrer chez lui.

Levi, toujours dans le brouillard, regarda la porte de sa chambre à moitié refermée et soupira avant de se replonger dans son oreiller, reprit par le sommeil. Il s'occuperait d'Eren plus tard.

Lui courait toujours pour rentrer chez lui. Il était sept-heures trente et il n'avait plus donné de nouvelle à sa famille depuis la veille, pas étonnant qu'elles soient plus qu'inquiètes. Enfin, leur mère semblait être allée se coucher, mais en ce qui concernait Mikasa, c'était une autre histoire. Les cours avaient repris et Eren l'avait complétement oublié.

Après une brève douche, des vêtements trouvés à la va vite dans sa chambre et une guerre contre sa sœur pour la convaincre de se dépêcher, ils arrivèrent avec seulement une demie –heure de retard sous le regard inquiet de Marco. Si Mikasa était là, alors Eren n'aurait jamais pu arriver en retard. Il retourna à ses propres problèmes et laissa Eren s'asseoir à côté de lui, non sans lui jeter de petits coups d'œil réguliers. Il le voyait vaciller doucement, arriverait-il à finir la journée sans s'endormir ?

Les cours passèrent plus vite que prévu et Eren rentra chez lui avec sa sœur, sans échanger le moindre mot. Le bus était bondé et il n'avait qu'une envie, mettre ses écouteurs et s'enfermer dans une bulle avant de s'affaler sur son lit et de dormir. Mais bien sûr, son portable l'avait lâché et il n'avait pas pris ses écouteurs dans la précipitation, ainsi, Mikasa eut tout le loisir de lui poser des questions, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion avant, s'étant fait fuir par Eren.

Elle avait commencé par des questions banales, dignes d'une sœur mais bien vite, son rôle se transforma et elle devint plus insistante, plus personnelle. Elle se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre après une inspiration.

« Si tu as une petite-amie, tu devrais m'en parler, ou en parler à maman au moins, elle arrêterait de s'inquiéter comme ça. »

Il se tourna vers elle et se mordit la lèvre. Combien de fois s'était-il questionné sur sa relation avec Levi ? Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui poser des questions, jamais il n'oserait le regarder en face après, ou même pendant en fait, et puis ça serait terriblement gênant, surtout si ses sentiments n'étaient rien comparé aux siens. Mais tout de même, il l'avait embrassé deux fois… Que pouvait-il en déduire ? Alors il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller lui parler.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça regarde toi ou maman. En plus, je crois qu'on a d'autres problèmes en ce moment. »

«D'ailleurs, on va visiter l'appartement ce soir. Maman prend sa voiture. »

Il acquiesça et ils descendirent du bus.

* * *

Malgré que ça soit un appartement, il était très spacieux, très lumineux et il savait que sa mère saurait le rendre chaleureux. Quand on passait la porte, on tombait sur deux pans de murs à gauche et à droite qui ouvraient sur un salon où, au fond, se trouvait une marche créant une plateforme, ainsi qu'une baie vitrée, menant sur une terrasse. Sur la gauche se trouvait un couloir, -juste après le renfoncement du pan de mur – qui menait aux chambres et à la salle de bain. La cuisine, elle, se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée, à droite, dans un renfoncement. Tout était simple et moderne, elle semblait assez grande pour avoir un petit îlot central et était dans des tons gris et rouges, tandis que la pièce à vivre, elle, était marron et beige. Un tapis au sol, au-dessous d'une table basse à vitre et d'un canapé – qui se trouvait en face du couloir menant aux autres pièces – qui lui-même se trouvait en dessous d'une petite fenêtre en rectangle. Sur la plateforme, à gauche, un bureau avec un ordinateur et à droite, une bibliothèque, séparée du canapé par un meuble long et fin où se trouvaient quelques fleurs. Au plafond, un abat-jour rond et blanc pendait.

Il leur avait fallu quelques jours pour rassembler toutes leurs affaires. Ils avaient laissés leur père s'occuper de ce qui lui appartenait, et Eren n'avait toujours pas revu Levi, étant trop occupé. Il avait repris les meubles de sa chambre et les avaient replacés comme bon lui semblait. Sa pièce n'était pas trop petite et, quand on entrait, on tombait sur un pan de mur. Il fallait le longer pour atterrir sur son lit, posé sur le mur du fond. Sur la gauche, une commode, sur la droite, sur le mur adjacent, une porte coulissant pour ses affaires. Son bureau était à côté de son lit, près d'une fenêtre plutôt grande. Les tons étaient noirs et blanc, recouvraient d'une façon moderne et sombre les murs.

Il soupira et jeta son portable sur son lit avant de prendre d'autres affaires et d'aller dans la salle de bain. Ils avaient enfin terminé de tout ranger, et ça avait duré une longue semaine sans répit entre les cours et ça. Il n'avait même pas pu aller au café ou chez Levi, ce qui l'embêtait le plus. Quand il revint dans sa chambre, sa sœur était allongée sur son lit et il décida de fermer le volet automatique avant de tirer les rideaux. Il alluma son pc et, s'installant près d'elle, mit une série qu'ils avaient commencée ensemble.

Ils rirent, mais chacun d'eux savait que rien ne serait comme avant, que même si la vie continuait, leur vie serait différente, que sans leur père, ça allait être dur. Mais ils allaient tenir, pour eux, pour leur mère et pour tout ce qu'elle allait devoir accomplir à partir de maintenant. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge, mais s'il fallait, alors ils aideraient du mieux qu'ils pourraient.

Les jours défilèrent et tout reprit son cours normal, à une exception prête.

En arrivant au lycée, Eren alla rejoindre ses amis et les salua, non sans remarquer la mine sombre de l'un d'eux. Il lui jeta de petits coups d'œil avant, d'enfin, se décider de lui parler en tête à tête. Marco était vraiment quelqu'un d'important pour lui, un pilier, et il ne supportait pas de le voir ne serait-ce que peiné.

« Raconte-moi.» ils s'assirent sur un banc dans le parc près du lycée, et Marco sourit tristement. Si ça avait encore à voir avec Jean, Eren allait faire un meurtre. Il attendit patiemment que son ami commence.

« C'est Jean. »

Une veine apparue sur la tempe d'Eren tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Ce sale cheval allait s'en prendre plein la tête, parole d'Eren. Il essaya tout de même de garder son calme.

« Je l'ai quitté. » Haussement de sourcil, mine d'incompréhension et mordillement de lèvre. « Il est beaucoup trop fier, et bien que je l'aime, ça va trop loin. Il ne me dit jamais ce qu'il ressent, je ne sais même pas s'il m'aime ! Il n'a même pas essayé de me retenir… Et puis, ces derniers temps on se prend tout le temps la tête pour des détails, et moi j'en peux plus. Alors je préfère rompre plutôt que de continuer à vivre comme ça. »

Eren tordit sa bouche et fit une mine compatissante. Il comprenait. Il n'avait jamais vécu de chose similaire, mais il arrivait à imaginer la dureté de la chose. Penser à Jean lui fit rappeler Levi, et il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de retourner le voir, surtout qu'il était partit sans demander son reste la fois d'avant… Il serait surement de mauvaise humeur. Mais d'abord, il allait aider Marco.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté, ça fait du bien de parler avec toi. » Ils se sourirent et rentèrent en cours, Marco l'air apaisé, Eren l'air songeur.

Son service avait commencé depuis quelques heures déjà quand la porte du café s'ouvrit sur une tête brune aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux verts profonds. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il n'avait aucune envie de le revoir, son visage se rappelant encore de la force de ses coups et de la rage qu'il avait pu lire dans ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait lu autant de détermination dans les yeux de quelqu'un, même lui n'était pas aussi acharné. Malheureusement, à la vue de son froncement de sourcils, il déduisit que c'était l'heure de régler des comptes. Heureusement, Levi prenait son service dans six minutes, il n'aurait pas à subir ce regard perçant bien longtemps. Quand l'horloge sonna, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une tête à la coupe undercut et au jean troué, laissant son serveur aller se changer.

Eren descendit de son tabouret, ne remarquant pas Levi étant trop occupé à scruter Jean disparaitre derrière la porte du personnel. Il se précipita à l'extérieur sous le regard mauvais du gérant qui se doutait de ce qui allait se passer. Il décida de ne rien faire, après tout, il était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire ou non. Son visage blasé revint et il s'attela à essuyer les derniers verres présents sur le comptoir.

Dans la ruelle, Jean était adossé au mur, et Eren n'était pas posté bien plus loin. Au bout de quelques minutes, il décida d'enfin prendre la parole.

« T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste. » Jean releva son regard vers lui. « Si tu n'aimes pas quelqu'un, alors ne le fait pas espérer pour rien. Ne sors pas avec et n'agit pas en petit-ami avec lui. Ne l'embrasse pas, ne couche pas avec non plus. Et si tu fais toutes ces choses, soit au moins sûr que tout est clair des deux côtés. Si tu l'aimes, dit lui, si tu ne l'aime pas, c'est la même. Si tu ressens quelque chose, montre lui et ne le laisse pas se faire de fausses idées et rompre avec un certain con. Fous ta putain de fierté de côté et prouve-lui qu'il se trompe, qu'il ne devrait pas te quitter et rend le heureux putain. »

Il se releva du mur et se posta en face de lui.

« J'ai envie d'te frapper. » Un sourire mesquin et quelques secondes après, le coup était partit. Jean s'assit à même le sol et ricana doucement. « Je t'ai prévenu, et ça reste entre nous. » Un second sourire et Eren disparaissait dans la ruelle, le laissant réfléchir seul. Après quelques minutes, il sortit son téléphone.

« Bonsoir, gamin. » Il le salua d'un hochement de tête et s'assit sur son tabouret, laissant Levi le servir.

« J'ai posé ton sac en haut. » Il acquiesça. « Ça s'est bien passé ? » Il détourna le regard et hocha la tête.

La soirée se passa ainsi et vers huit heures, quand Levi ferma son café, ils montèrent tous deux dans l'appartement, retournant à leurs occupations perdues depuis les deux semaines qui étaient passées. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit et – Eren, cette fois, avait prévenu qu'il rentrerait tard – Levi se pencha vers lui. Il abaissa ses paupières pour garder toujours son regard dans le sien pendant qu'il posait doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, retranscrivant toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties durant les deux dernières semaines passées. Ça avait été long, bien trop long pour Levi qui n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui, bien qu'il savait qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, tout comme le fait qu'il ait écouté la conversation entre les deux adolescents. Il mentirait en disant ne pas avoir été touché par ces paroles, parce que c'était exactement la situation – à quelques détails près – et qu'il se sentait quelque peu coupable.

Les jours passaient et rien ne changeait entre eux. Eren passait la plupart de son temps chez Levi, et ils restaient durant des heures sans rien faire. Il passait aussi du temps en famille, parce qu'après tout, c'était le plus important pour lui maintenant qu'elle n'était plus complète. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de son père, il ne savait pas où il était ni ce qu'il faisait. Il pensait être bien plus affecté que cela, mais être avec Levi le rassurait, l'apaisait. Cet homme était, de tous les points de vu, une bonne influence pour Eren. Peut-être parce que lui gardait toujours son sang-froid, qu'il réfléchissait calmement aux problèmes et qu'il trouvait toujours une bonne solution. Levi était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et Eren voulait vraiment rester avec lui.

Assis sur le tapis du salon, la radio en fond sonore, ils laissaient le temps passer en mangeant des cochonneries. Eren avait le dos contre le canapé et Levi était accoudé à la table basse, une jambe pliée et un bras reposant dessus, l'air désinvolte et désintéressé. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux et de la fumée sortait de temps à autres de sa bouche, quand sa main rejoignait ses lèvres.

« Tu devrais arrêter, c'est pas sain. »

Il n'avait jamais songé à arrêter, parce qu'au final, même s'il n'était pas accro, ça faisait toujours du bien de pouvoir se réfugier dans une quelconque source d'apaisement. Quand il avait commencé, à ses quinze ans, c'était arrivé comme ça, pour une bonne raison certes, mais il n'avait pas cherché à commencer. Le destin s'était juste joué de lui, et depuis, il n'avait pas stoppé cette habitude malsaine.

« Pourquoi tu as commencé ? » un regard blasé suivit d'une autre bouffée et Eren gonfla ses joues. Levi sourit doucement et pencha sa tête en arrière, laissant s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes le résultat de son empoisonnement.

« Ma mère est morte quand j'avais quinze ans. Elle avait un cancer des poumons. Cette merde l'a ravagée si rapidement que personne n'a rien vu venir. » Eren tourna sa tête vers lui dans l'espoir de voir ses yeux peine perdue. Ils étaient obstinément dissimulés. « Son rêve, c'était de tenir une boulangerie, ou un restaurant, ou une quelconque connerie comme ça. Malheureusement, je suis venu entraver ses rêves, et elle à décider de travailler ailleurs pour subvenir à nos besoins communs. »

« Et ton père ? »

Levi ne répondit pas et tourna les yeux vers l'opposé. Sentent qu'il avait fait une erreur, Eren se mordit la lèvre et dans un élan désespéré, vint s'asseoir près de Levi, collant son épaule et sa jambe à celle tendue de l'ainé. Il lui était très reconnaissant de lui raconter sa vie sans qu'il n'ait à le questionner, parce qu'après tout, il n'était peut-être pas étrangers, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas complétement non plus. Il décida de se reprendre.

« C'est pour ça que tu as ouvert la librairie bar ? »

« Hm, entre autre. Je voulais un endroit où les gens pourraient se réfugier quand rien ne va, plutôt que de le faire dans l'alcool ou dans la cigarette. »

« Alors, tu cherches quelque chose qui pourrait remplacer la cigarette ? »

« J'ai commencé à fumer pour remplacer le vide que ma mère avait laissé. Si autre chose est susceptible de la remplacer, je suis preneur, oui. »

Eren se mordit la lèvre. Il avait bien envie de répliquer, mais comment Levi allait-il réagir ? Il détourna le regard et replia ses jambes. Cela lui permettrait peut-être de mettre les choses au clair ? Il ne savait pas bien comment faire, parce que s'il posait une question, ils allaient tous les deux être mal à l'aise, pourtant, il voulait vraiment savoir. On n'embrassait pas les gens sans raison quand même, si ?

« Je vais le faire. »

« Hm ? »

« Je vais remplacer la cigarette que tu fumes pour décompresser. »

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Levi alors qu'il daignait enfin lui jeter un regard. Eren, les joues rouges, ne se démontait pas et soutenait ce regard plein de railleries.

« Tu penses en être capable ? »

« O-oui ! »

Levi écrasa sa nicotine dans le cendrier et, sans le regarder : « Prétentieux. »

* * *

L'appartement semblait bien trop calme, comme si une tension était installée alors qu'avant de partir, tout allait bien et était normal. Il fronça les sourcils quand il aperçut les jambes d'une personne assise sur le canapé alors que sa mère et sa sœur était posées sur des chaises juste en face. Elles se tournèrent vers lui et quand il vit le visage dur de sa mère, son cœur s'emballa. Mikasa, elle, semblait toujours aussi impassible, juste ses paupières avaient changées, étant plus rabaissées qu'à l'accoutumé. Quand il arriva près d'elles, il vit son père, avec son habituel visage calme et serein.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il soupira et se redressa, posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Devant lui était posé, sur la table basse, un contrat – il supposait – que sa mère avait jeté quand il était entré. Cela voulait dire que toute la famille allait devoir accepter les conditions imposées ? C'était déjà ça, il savait que son père n'était pas totalement un enfoiré malgré tout. Il prit une chaise et s'assit, prenant le papier en main.

Les contraintes étaient justes. Bien qu'il divorçait, il souhaitait tout de même voir encore ses enfants et Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché parce qu'au fond, c'était quand même son père. Il savait aussi que sa mère ne serait pas contre, qu'au contraire, elle préférait garder de bonnes relations avec son futur ex-mari. Ça allait être compliqué et dur, au début, mais elle y arriverait, ils seraient là pour l'aider de toute façon.

Sa mère était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Quelques points furent discutés parce que, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit, certaines règles l'empêchaient de voir Levi et ça, il ne l'accepterait pas aussi bien qu'il ne pensait. Surtout que leur relation devenait de plus en plus ambiguë, surtout avec leur dernière discussion. Juste après, il s'était fait embrasser, à son plus grand plaisir. Il était partit par la suite, Levi devant travailler et lui décidant d'aller voir un peu sa famille. Heureusement qu'il était rentré.

Leur père les quitta deux heures après, prétextant un rendez-vous important. Soupirant une fois qu'il eut passé la porte, Eren se laissa tomber dans le canapé et sa sœur et sa mère vint s'asseoir près de lui. Ils fermèrent les yeux durant quelques temps, laissant la pression redescendre. Finalement, revoir Grisha était une épreuve pour toute la famille.

« On va bientôt manger, préparez la table. »

Ils froncèrent du nez en concert et Carla rit un peu, attendrie par les mimiques de ses enfants.

* * *

Il frappa une fois, deux fois toujours sans réponse. Le bar était fermé et étrangement, Eren sentait une barre dans son ventre et ne savait pas pourquoi. Il fronça les sourcils et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand blond, une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte humide de transpiration et des traces violettes dans le cou. Il releva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas sa venue et quelques secondes après, Levi débarqua. Il regarda prestement Erwin qui s'éclipsa sous le regard perdu d'Eren. Il ne voulait pas l'accepter, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, même si Levi était à peu près dans le même état – sans les traces – et les cheveux en bataille.

« Eren » il regarda derrière lui « J'ai pas le temps-là. »

Il haussa les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche, touché en plein cœur. Alors c'était vraiment ça, pas vrai ? Il n'était qu'un stupide gamin qui s'était fait des films parce qu'un adulte, non, parce que Levi l'avait embrassé à plusieurs reprises. Il plissa légèrement les yeux et eut un ricanement mauvais.

« J'ai compris. Je te laisse, amusez-vous bien. »

Levi fronça les sourcils et quand il comprit, il voulut le rattraper mais Eren passait déjà la porte pour s'enfuir de la ruelle, les idées emmêlées et le cœur en miette.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, Eren ne comptait plus en bouger. Il n'avait pas reçu de message de Levi, ni même d'appel. Il ne l'avait pas retenu non plus, n'avait pas crié son nom et devait être en train de rire de lui. Bon, peut-être pas puisque Levi ne riait pas des gens, mais il devait juste le prendre pour un idiot. Peut-être même s'était-il juste amusé avec lui. Était-il aussi naïf ? Sans doute. Il ne regrettait pas ses moments passés avec Levi, mais alors s'il aurait préféré que tout reste platonique entre eux s'il ne comptait pas entamer quoique ça soit. Il se retourna dans son lit et attrapa son portable, le cœur serré. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait tomber pile à ce moment alors qu'il avait besoin de réconfort ?

Sa porte s'ouvrit et une ombre glissa sur le petit couloir, éclairé par les rayons de la lune. Une chevelure noire passa sous sa couette et se colla contre son dos, les deux bras ramenés sur sa poitrine, le nez dans ses cheveux, soufflant doucement. Il se retourna et colla encore plus sa sœur à son torse, sans ambiguïté aucune. Ils s'endormirent sous le regard attendri de leur mère qui referma la porte doucement. Ses enfants avaient grandis, mais ils restaient tout de même des adolescents – presque – insouciants.

Le réveil était de plus en plus dur et Eren attendait les prochaines vacances avec une très grande impatience. Non seulement il pourrait dormir, mais en plus, ils iraient à la mer. La mer était son plus grand plaisir. Quand il était petit, il tannait toujours sa mère pour y aller, même pendant l'hiver, parce qu'à la mer, il faisait toujours chaud et toujours beau et le soleil lui dorait agréablement la peau quand il s'allongeait sur sa serviette quand il était humide.

Cette fois-ci, bien qu'ils ne soient pas en été, il pourrait quand même tremper ses jambes et marcher dans le sable. Ces vacances étaient sans doute une compensation payée par leur père pour le mal qu'il leur faisait bien que même à la mer, Eren n'oublierait en rien les larmes que sa mère avait versées. Jamais.

Ils avaient fait un planning parce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils partaient, tout finissait en bagarre pour celui qui ferait ce qu'il voulait. C'était censé être familial, alors maintenant que Grisha n'était plus là, ils avaient décidés de tout mettre au point pour changer leur objectif et leur vue sur les vacances. Ils ne comptaient pas l'effacer complètement, mais au moins atténuer son absence.

Ils sortirent plus tôt de cours ce jour-là, parce qu'un prof était absent, leur laissant deux heures de libres, quand Eren vit une voiture noire aux vitres teintées débarquer devant son lycée. Il la regarda avec curiosité, tout comme les élèves présents devant l'enceinte, et s'en détourna presque aussitôt, cherchant juste à rentrer chez lui calmement, accompagné de Sasha, et pour une fois que sa sœur n'était pas là pour lui parler ou lui faire la morale. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que, de cette voiture, en sorte Hansi et un autre homme, des lunettes sur le nez. Elle balada son regard sur la foule avant de s'arrêter sur lui et de sourire à pleines dents.

Il mentirait en disant qu'il n'avait pas paniqué, parce qu'après tout, elle était quelqu'un de spécial et d'imprévisible, on devait vraiment s'attendre à tout avec elle. Elle l'enlaça tandis que l'homme à ses côtés lui fit un bref signe de main. Elle l'entraina dans sa voiture et démarra directement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester, sans faire attention à son amie, et il lui mima qu'il l'appellerait quand il pourrait.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Eren ! Comment ça va depuis ? »

« Bien, et vous, Hansi ? »

Elle acquiesça avant de reprendre : « Je te présente Moblit, mon mari. »

Il l'observa attentivement et déduit que cet homme n'avait rien de particulier. Venant de Hansi, ça l'étonnait même. Il demanda enfin où ils allaient et dans le rétroviseur, elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice, faisant explicitement comprendre où ils se rendaient. Ses dents attaquèrent sa lèvre inférieure et son estomac se tordit. Il ne voulait pas encore voir Levi, surtout si c'était pour qu'il mette fin à leurs entrevues, leurs moments dans le calme, ainsi que leurs baisers. De plus, s'il annonçait être en couple avec le blond – Erwin –, il ne pensait pas s'en remettre. Vraiment pas.

Quand elle se gara devant un immeuble qu'il ne connaissait pas, il comprit que c'était sans doute son appartement mais il ne sut pas ce qu'il faisait là. Ils descendirent de la voiture et montèrent les étages quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois rouge que Moblit ouvrit, laissant apercevoir un grand salon dans les tons beiges. Étonnant, venant d'Hansi.

« Tu resteras manger avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hésita, pace qu'après tout, il ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça. Et puis, même s'ils restaient tous les trois, il se sentirait intrus dans ce couple. De plus, si Levi venait, il allait se sentir mal-à-l'aise. Mais en connaissant Hansi, il ne pourrait plus s'échapper alors il envoya un message à sa mère, la prévenant de son absence. Il savait qu'elle allait poser des questions alors il prétexta un devoir à rendre avec un de ses amis et verrouilla son portable, et eut juste le temps de le ranger quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Levi, accompagné d'une autre femme aux cheveux châtains, un visage fin et un sourire bienveillant.

Il fronça les sourcils mais déchanta vite quand ladite jeune femme s'approcha, lui embrassant les deux joues. Il s'empourpra en sentant son odeur de vanille et fut embêté par Hansi, qui avait remarqué, évidemment. Il détourna les yeux, ne sachant pas s'il devait aller voir Levi ou non, mais n'eut pas à se poser de question quand il le vit le dépasser sans même le regarder. Ils s'installèrent à la table et plus les minutes passèrent, plus il se sentait à l'aise à l'aide d'Hansi, mais aussi de Petra qui était particulièrement adorable, bien que souvent, elle touchait le bras de Levi pour lui faire remarquer ou rappeler telle ou telle chose. Ce rapprochement ne manqua à personne, mais il fut le seul à ne pas être habitué. Pourtant, Levi était avec Erwin, non ?

Il souffla doucement et Hansi apporta ce qu'elle avait préparé, plutôt fière d'elle. Très vite, la conversation dériva et ils en vinrent à parler des relations sentimentales. Chouette.

« Alors Eren, raconte nous, comment ça se passe au lycée ? Mignon comme tu es, tu dois en avoir, des filles qui t'aiment, non ? »

Il fit un sourire nerveux. Comment expliquer que les filles, ou même les relations amoureuses, ne l'avaient jamais intéressé ? Il but et, sous son regard insistant, répondit

« Disons que personne ne m'intéresse ces temps-ci. »

« Ah bon ? » reprit Hansi. « Et la jolie jeune fille qui était avec toi tout à l'heure alors ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. N'était-elle pas au courant que Levi était presque comme son petit-ami ? Depuis la première fois où elle avait compris que Levi était important pour lui, pourquoi disait-elle cela ? D'ailleurs, comment lui réagissait-il ? Il lui jeta un regard en coin, l'observant brièvement. Il avait posé sa tête sur son poing, le coude la table et s'obstinait à jouer avec son couteau. Il semblait plus ennuyé que d'habitude, cela voulait-il dire que tout ce qui le touchait n'avait plus d'importance pour lui ?

« Non, c'est juste une amie. »

« Un garçon alors ? »

« N-non plus. » Il rougit furieusement, attirant les réactions sur lui, ainsi que de nombreuses questions, quand Levi intervint.

« Arrêtez avec vos questions chiantes, vous l'emmerdez. »

Il soupira de soulagement.

« Bah alors Levi, t'as l'air plus grincheux que d'habitude, il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Foutue Hansi.

« Un stupide malentendu qui m'emmerde. »

Eren tourna sa tête vers lui et vit qu'il le regardait. Levi était au bout de la table, et Eren à côté, mais sur la partie longue de la table. Il sentit soudain une jambe se coller à la sienne et il sourit faiblement. S'il avait bien comprit, il ne sortait pas avec Erwin, mais cela ne voulait pas complètement dire qu'il sortait avec lui. Il mit ses pensées négatives de côté et profita de la chaleur du plus âgé qui lui avait tant manqué – même s'il éviterait de lui dire. –

La soirée passa rapidement et tous deux se détendirent, participant plus aux discussions, le cœur allégé. Personne ne remarqua leur rapprochement, sauf peut-être Hansi, comme d'habitude, et tous les sujets y passèrent. Eren apprit que, une fois dans le mois, ils se retrouvaient pour discuter, étant des amis du lycée et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés malgré les universités différentes. Petra travaillait avec Hansi, et Moblit bossait dans la recherche scientifique. Seul Levi avait suivi quelque chose de moins formel avec son café. D'ailleurs, il apprit que le midi, ils s'y rendaient souvent, même si ces derniers temps, ils avaient de moins en moins de possibilités.

Quand il fut l'heure de partir, Levi se proposa pour raccompagner Eren, laissant Petra avec sa voiture. Ils se saluèrent, réinvitant Eren pour la prochaine fois qui sourit simplement avant de monter dans la voiture. Durant le trajet, le silence ne fut en aucun cas pesant, au contraire, c'était ça qui leur avait manqué, bien que Levi y mit fin au bout de quelques minutes, à l'angle d'une rue – décisive. –

« Tu viens chez moi ? »

Il acquiesça, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Alors ça y était, tout était dissipé… Bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas ce que lui et Erwin faisaient ce soir-là, il décida que pour l'instant, il était important de se réjouir de la situation et d'en profiter. Peut-être sa curiosité le mènerait-il à un autre rejet ? Il avait passé de longues semaines sans le voir, et c'était impossible que ça recommence ainsi ! Il laissa Levi se garer doucement en bas de son immeuble et descendit en premier, trop heureux de retrouver la ruelle et la porte en fer qui grinçait quand on l'ouvrait. Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre et quel soulagement ce fut quand ils retrouvèrent leur cocon, seulement eux deux.

Ils se déchaussèrent et Eren, aussi bien que Levi, sentis la tension augmenter d'un cran. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que le plus âgé ne craque – pour une fois que le plus jeune savait se retenir, il ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer par la suite – et ne l'embrasse furieusement. S'il ne l'avouerait sans doute pas à voix haute, ce contact lui avait manqué. Il n'avait pas embrassé Eren beaucoup de fois, mais toutes les fois avaient été agréables, voulant toujours plus. Il commença par toucher lentement sa nuque, passant sa main dans ses cheveux brun hirsutes avant de descendre sur son cou, tous deux reculant à petits pas vers la chambre. Autant de sentiments, c'était ingérable pour l'un, comme pour l'autre, et ce qu'ils faisaient n'était qu'un coup de folie qui, dès le lendemain, leur paraîtrait complètement surréaliste, du moins, ils le pensaient.

Très vite, la chambre fut atteinte et Levi poussa Eren sur le lit, passant une jambe de chaque côté de ses cuisses, capturant de nouveau ses lèvres. Son parfum, ses gestes maladroits, ses soupirs étouffés, ses mains sur ses hanches… Tout était précieux pour Levi, il voulait réellement conserver toutes ces importantes choses entre lui et Eren. Parce que, ouais, personne n'avait suscité son intérêt comme ce gamin l'avait fait, et tout ceci était nouveau pour lui, parce que déjà, il ne se savait pas gay. De plus, Eren n'avait que dix-sept ans, donc légalement pas majeur, et enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il devrait faire, s'il tombait amoureux ?

Il embrassa sa joue, s'abaissant doucement pour poser ses lèvres sur son cou. Une des mains d'Eren s'attarda dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement avant de les serrer quand ses baisers devenaient plus fiévreux. Au bout de quelques minutes, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, enflammant leurs bouches et leurs corps mais avant d'aller plus loin, Eren souffla, perdu dans ses sens :

« Levi.. Je suis pas prêt. » L'adulte sourit contre ses lèvres et hocha la tête. Lui non plus, de toute façon. Ils se déshabillèrent prestement et s'allongèrent. Il le serra dans ses bras, étonnant l'adolescent comme lui-même avant qu'Eren ne se défasse quelques secondes. Il attrapa son portable, et consciencieusement cette fois-ci, prit le temps de prévenir sa mère. Ce soir, il ne rentrerait pas.

* * *

Ouais, ça fait longtemps, j'sais. J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Remercier les derniers commentaires qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire ce chapitre. Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute aussi long en temps et en mots, enfin bon.

Laissez vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir. ~


	7. Sadness and sex

Le bus était bondé et Eren épuisé, il avait passé une sale journée et tout avait été contre lui. Ses notes étaient toujours les mêmes, heureusement, mais ça avait quand même été pénible. Premièrement, il avait été pris d'une migraine incroyable dès la première heure, et n'a pas réussi à s'en débarrasser avant la pause du midi. Entre temps, il avait failli glisser dans le couloir, s'était rattrapé à Sasha difficilement, se payant un regard noir de la part de Connie et puis, l'après-midi, il s'était fait éclabousser par une voiture ayant roulé dans une flaque d'eau. L'hiver s'en allait lentement et il sentait le froid mordre sa peau moins férocement, le vent l'attaquer moins vivement et bientôt, la neige et le verglas ne seraient qu'un vague souvenir qu'il regretterait sans doute pour sa pureté. Eren aimait cette période, ça lui rappelait son enfance avec sa famille, quand elle était encore complète, et un vague sourire apparut sur ses lèvres gercées. Il failli rater le bus, mais heureusement, celui-ci avait eu du retard et Eren avait aisément pu le prendre, sans rentrer trop tard chez lui.

Sans attendre plus, il s'était directement dirigé vers le café de Levi, qui allait surement prendre son service bientôt. Quand il arriva, Jean était encore derrière le comptoir et observait attentivement la grande horloge posée au fond de la pièce – sans doute pour voir quand le gérant allait enfin prendre sa place et quand il aperçut Eren, il mordilla sa lèvre et il s'approcha, s'installant sur un tabouret. Il demanda ce qu'il voulait, le servit et resta posté devant lui, sans vraiment vouloir bouger, hésitant cruellement. Eren, dans son for intérieur souriait allègrement, heureux de voir son ennemi galérer autant, puis au bout de quelques minutes, quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

« J'ai – » Il souffla par le nez avant de reprendre « T'es libre, là ? » Levi, qui venait de se poser à quelques pas, fronça les sourcils tout comme Eren. Il semblait perplexe et ne voyait pas en quoi il voulait passer un moment avec lui, si ce n'était pour se frapper, sauf qu'Eren n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lancer dans une bagarre avec cet imbécile. Il soupira mais accepta sous le regard suppliant de Jean, avant de jeter un bref regard à Levi qui hocha la tête. Il reviendrait après de toute façon. Jean s'éclipsa et Levi s'approcha.

« Bonsoir, gamin. »

« Hm. »

« Mauvaise journée ? » Il lui lança un regard blasé, fatigué, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. « Reviens vite. » Eren releva subitement la tête, ses joues s'échauffant légèrement, essayant vainement de croiser le regard de Levi qui était déjà repartit à son nettoyage, alors que Jean venait d'arriver derrière lui. Ils sortirent et marchèrent un long moment avant que Jean ne se pose sur un banc dans un parc, observant les cailloux parce qu'au final, il n'avait aucune envie de regarder Eren, surtout qu'il anticipait réellement ce qui allait suivre, vraiment.

« Je suis allé voir Marco et –» il se gratta la nuque, sa jambe bougeant frénétiquement. « J'ai appliqué tes conseils et ça a marché. Je n'aurais pas supporté de le perdre, parce qu'il est plus important que n'importe qui pour moi et –»

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? »

Jean, mécontent d'avoir été coupé, le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de se gratter la joue nerveusement. « Disons que si tu m'avais pas parlé l'autre fois, j'en serait sans doute pas là. Alors merci. » Il ajouta bassement les derniers mots, comme si remercier son ennemi lui écorchait la bouche et rappait sa langue. Une chaleur s'insinua dans son ventre, c'était quelque chose de plutôt désagréable, de dérangeant, et Eren se mit à sourire fièrement. Jean le remarqua et riposta :

« Arrête de sourire, connard ! » Ils se mirent à rire légèrement. Ils avaient l'impression que l'ambiance pesante qui s'était créée auparavant s'était dissipée en un rien de temps, et avant qu'ils ne s'en soient rendus compte, ils se mirent à discuter, de tout, de rien, puis de relation et Eren découvrit que niveau sentiments, il était aussi à l'aise que lui pour s'exprimer. Au départ, il pensait qu'il se fichait juste de Marco, mais finalement, c'était bien plus important que ça en avait l'air, c'était une partie intégrante de sa vie, l'endroit où on voulait se rendre quand on est fatigué du monde et des gens et qu'il était la seule personne encore désirable à ses yeux. Rien que sa présence était rassurante et apaisante. Il découvrit que Jean n'était pas non plus le fieffé connard qu'il avait pensé au début, à leur première rencontre.

Quand il retourna au café, celui-ci était déjà fermé et Eren avait reçus trois appels de Mikasa, qui s'inquiétait encore de savoir où il était passé après les cours. Il se mordit la lèvre, conscient du choix qu'il devait faire rentrer chez lui voir sa famille et passer une soirée normale ou rejoindre Levi et sa chaleur, son appartement calme et son obsession de l'hygiène ? Il se mordit la lèvre et appuya sur le bouton appel, s'engouffrant dans la ruelle sale avant de se poster près du mur. Il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir lui-même, n'ayant pas la clef et le café étant fermé, il devait attendre que Levi vienne lui ouvrir – en attendant, il décida de rassurer sa sœur et sa mère.

« Où es-tu ? »

« Avec un ami, je rentrerais un peu tard, mangez sans moi. » Il vérifia l'heure et se dit que finalement, elles avaient déjà dues manger. Elle lui posa plusieurs questions sur son ami, s'il avait mangé et s'il n'était pas dans le froid, alors il raccrocha prestement après avoir glissé un bref ''à plus.'' Maintenant, il devait appeler Levi pour qu'il vienne lui ouvrir, et ça, c'était la chose la plus dure parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait dû rentrer, qu'il ne devait pas continuer à alimenter cette relation ambigüe, il ne savait même pas où tout cela allait mener, parce que petit à petit, il ne pouvait plus se passer de la présence réconfortante et rassurante de Levi, parce que quand il ne savait pas quoi faire, il allait là-bas, quand il sortait des cours, il venait le voir, que quand il était épuisé, fatigué, irrité, il venait le retrouver. Leur relation n'était pas malsaine, pas assez en tous cas pour qu'il se sente en danger mais pas non plus assez seine pour qu'il n'y fasse pas attention.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils montèrent sans un bruit jusqu'à arriver dans le salon, où Levi se réinstalla tout en laissant Eren s'asseoir à une place raisonnablement proche, sans pour autant se coller à lui. La télé fonctionnait mais le son n'était pas assez fort pour qu'il l'entende et puisse suivre, alors il se concentra sur la seule chose intéressante dans cette pièce Levi. Voyant qu'il ne lui adresserait pas la parole le premier, il se permit de poser une question, ou plutôt la question qui le tourmentait depuis un moment déjà.

« Levi. »

Un ''hm'' guttural lui répondit et il continua.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, la dernière fois, toi et Erwin ? » Levi s'arrêta de taper sur son ordinateur mais ne répondit pas, et Eren pensa qu'il ne le ferait sans doute jamais. Pourtant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers lui, après une minute de ce qui semblait être de la réflexion.

« Erwin est mon comptable. Tous les mois on fait les comptes et ça prend des putains d'heures de ma vie. Beaucoup trop d'heures. » Devant le regard d'Eren, il crut bon de continuer. « Alors non, il ne s'est rien passé ce jour-là, comme tous ceux précèdent que Dieu a faits. »

Eren, imperceptiblement, se mit à sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, laissant Levi retourner à son travail – il ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était mais dans le fond, qui s'en souciait ? Et il s'allongea, posant sa tête sur le bord de sa cuisse, juste avant son genou quand, au bout de quelques minutes Levi ferma son pc et fit bouger Eren, de manière à ce qu'il soit plus proche de son estomac. Doucement, il posa une main sur ses cheveux, puis quelques secondes plus tard, il caressa lentement son crâne et Eren ferma les yeux en se laissant emporter par le tourbillon de sentiments qu'il ressentait. Rien ne pouvait être plus agréable que la sensation de tendresse qu'il ressentait à ce moment.

« Alors avec Jean ? »

Eren se retourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens, gris.

« Il m'a remercié. Parce que je l'ai rabiboché avec Marco, son mec. »

« Je n'ai pas entendu le mot rabiboché depuis au moins un siècle. »

« Tu es si vieux que ça ? » Et il se mit à rire doucement, pendant quelques secondes et dans ses yeux brillèrent une flamme qui raviva la flemme qu'Eren avait mise de côté jusque-là, fendant son visage en deux et un sentiment d'affection affluant dans ses veines. Il entoura le ventre de Levi de ses bras et celui-ci, surprit, le laissa faire même s'il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, de le laisser s'approcher ainsi. Mais n'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait embrassé la première fois ? A vrai dire, tout ceci l'effrayait. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, que ça ne devrait pas être mais il n'arrivait simplement pas à arrêter, il avait commencé à s'attacher à ce gosse et maintenant qu'il était tombé dans le puit sans fond qu'étaient ses prunelles vertes, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour et puis, de toute façon, il n'en avait aucune putain d'envie. Eren resterait à lui, et si qui que ça soit se mettait entre eux, il allait, avec toute sa fleur poétique, lui dire sa manière de voir les choses. En gros, des phrases ponctuées de _putains_ et de _bordel_ s. Il espérait quand même ne jamais à avoir de problème de cet ordre.

Au bout d'une heure, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Levi, tout comme Eren, semblait presque endormit tant le calme régnait dans la pièce et qu'aucun des deux n'avait envie de le briser. Ils étaient restés là à se regarder dans les yeux comme s'il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire – Levi se leva, laissant Eren s'asseoir normalement sur le canapé et ouvrit, pour tomber sur une Hansi, le visage triste, fatigué, une valise dans la main. Eren se releva pour observer la scène et Levi soupira, en glissant un « Pas encore ? » auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête, suivit d'un reniflement. Il soupira et la laissa entrer avant de chercher le regard d'Eren qui avait les sourcils froncés. Il essuya ses questions d'un geste de bras et laissa Hansi trouver le chemin de sa chambre – tout en saluant Eren – avant de défaire sa valise et de s'installer un peu partout dans l'appartement comme si elle était chez elle. Au final, c'était peut-être le cas.

Quand elle alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche, Levi se tourna vers Eren, l'air fatigué.

« Quand Hansi se dispute avec Moblit, elle vient toujours ici, et je n'ai pas la force de la renvoyer, depuis le temps que je la connais. Ça va durer quelques jours tout au plus. » Il hocha la tête et Levi se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les coupant tous les deux dans leur élan. Alors ça allait être comme ça pendant quelques temps ? Eren se mordit la lèvre inférieure – il appréciait Hansi, vraiment, mais lui aussi avait besoin de Levi quand il rentrait des cours, parce qu'il ne voulait rien faire, mais avec Levi, parce qu'autrement, ça n'aurait plus aucun sens – en avait-ce déjà ?

« Tu as faim ? » Hansi répondit affirmativement et il se leva pour préparer leur repas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait manger avec eux deux, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle dormirait là depuis que Levi connaissait Eren, et leurs habitudes n'allaient pas forcément changer, bien que Levi savait que son amie serait plus réticente, parce qu'au final, il ne voulait rien faire de plus que ce qu'il faisait déjà mais avec Eren.

Finalement, Eren était repartit juste après le repas, sans vraiment avoir eu l'envie de le faire. Il ne voulait pas s'introduire entre ces deux amis, et même si tous les trois s'appréciaient mutuellement, il avait l'impression d'être de trop, comme si c'était inhabituellement mal rangé, et qu'il faisait tache dans le décor que les deux amis avaient créées, assis à table, l'un en face de l'autre où Hansi ne faisait que parler – c'était comme à l'accoutumé, ça. Il avait bien compris que pendant quelques jours, il ne pourrait plus se réfugier chez Levi, alors il allait devoir trouver un autre endroit.

A sa plus grande surprise, Eren se surprenait à vouloir la compagnie de Jean plus que ce qu'il n'aurait dû souhaiter. Ils s'étaient croisés alors qu'Eren revenait du supermarché et que lui allait travailler, et ils avaient marchés un moment pour discuter à leur plus grand plaisir, se lançant tout de même des piques dénuées de méchanceté. C'était vraiment un pas en avant, et ils étaient sûrs que Marco serait heureux pour eux – quand leur chemin fut différent, ils se séparèrent mais très vite, Eren était arrivé au café et Jean finissait bientôt, alors celui-ci lui proposa de venir manger avec lui et Marco. Eren avait hésité parce que, bordel, tenir la chandelle n'était pas dans ses projets de la soirée mais quand Jean se moqua de lui gentiment, il finit par accepter et ainsi, il ne vit pas Levi ce soir-là.

Le soir suivant, sa sœur lui rappela que c'était leur soirée où ils jouaient aux jeux vidéo, et Eren s'était promit de respecter cette soirée, surtout depuis que leur père s'était éclipsé avec ses stupides conditions et son dossier de divorce, ses éternelles lunettes sur ses yeux et sa queue de cheval – grise à présent. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, au pied du canapé où leur mère lisait et ils commencèrent doucement, ne voulant pas paraître grossiers devant elle mais au fil des parties, plus personne ne se retenait, faisant rire la famille sans aucune gêne. Vers deux heures du matin, quand ils réalisèrent l'heure et – qu'accessoirement, ils avaient cours le lendemain, ils allèrent se coucher, Mikasa dans sa chambre, et Eren, sous la demande de sa mère, vint avec elle. Il n'était plus gêné de dormir avec elle parce que tout comme avec sa sœur, il n'y avait rien d'ambigüe puisque tout trois savait à quel point leur mère aimait les traiter comme des enfants. Alors ils se prêtaient au jeu, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir.

Le vendredi suivant, Carla envoya Eren lui chercher quelques produit au magasin parce qu'il, elle cite « N'avait pas correctement suivit la liste la dernière fois. » S'il n'était pas assez minutieux, elle n'avait qu'à y aller, mais Eren aimait bien trop sa mère pour lui répondre de la sorte et jamais il ne lui ferait de mal volontairement – c'était pareil pour l'énervement, parce que quand elle y était, il regrettait amèrement de l'avoir mise dans cet état.

Tandis qu'il allait attraper une boite de cire épilatoire (?) une voix s'éleva, et une jolie femme, assez petite coiffée d'un carré châtain lui fit signe en s'approchant rapidement. Il mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaitre cette femme qu'il n'avait vu qu'une ou deux fois, celle qui l'autre soir n'arrêtait pas de toucher le bras de Levi. _Jalousie pure et dure_.

« Bonjour, Eren ! » Il se tourna lentement vers elle en déposant l'article dans son panier. « Ça fait un moment déjà, comment tu vas ? » Il lui sourit poliment et lui retourna la question. « Plutôt bien. » Une pause. « Je suis venue chercher quelque chose de dernière minute. »

« Ah ? Moi aussi. »

Elle reprit aussitôt « Comme Levi n'avait plus tomates et que Hansi en voulait absolument pour le repas de ce soir, c'est moi qui ait été chargée de la course. Je ne sais plus ce que Levi a prévu de cuisiner, enfin, je suis sûre que ça sera bon. » Elle fit un immense sourire et Eren sentit un poids dans son estomac et sa gorge se noua péniblement – la jalousie. Elle lui brûlait les entrailles et asséchait sa gorge, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ça soit. Il la salua rapidement et se dirigea vers la caisse – tant pis pour sa mère s'il manquait des choses, tant pis pour l'image qu'il allait donner à Petra, tant pis pour Levi, tant pis pour tout. A cet instant, il n'avait que seule envie de rentrer chez lui et de se coucher, pour ressasser son incompréhension.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une semaine, Levi n'avait en aucun cas cherché à le joindre et alors qu'ils avaient la possibilité de se voir, il l'évinçait comme un vulgaire inconnu ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient, il ne saurait pas non plus mettre de mot sur leur relation mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient étrangers. En une semaine, il n'avait pas reçu un seul message, un seul appel, rien. Alors c'était ça ce qu'ils représentaient ? Rien du tout ? Il soupira et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et se laissa porter par le silence. Ça faisait mal, vraiment, et c'était d'autant plus blessant de se dire que ses sentiments – qui avaient l'air réciproques – n'allaient que dans un sens. Il écarquilla rapidement les yeux. Sentiments ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre ?

Quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer, il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à brouiller du noir. Mais au bout de la cinquième sonnerie, il se décida enfin à décrocher, lâchant un « Quoi ?! » guttural qui dû effrayer la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Il se détendit en entendant la voix de Marco, lui proposant une ''sortie nocturne entre adolescents pleins d'hormones''. Eren rit légèrement et accepta, disant qu'il serait là dans une bonne demi-heure, le temps de convaincre sa mère et d'arriver – bien sûr, elle n'était pas l'obstacle le plus dur à passer, mais ces derniers temps il disparaissait bien trop et il n'était pas sûr qu'une soirée de plus passerait si facilement.

Sa mère, installée dans le canapé, regardait un documentaire sur-il-ne-savait-pas-quoi et leva les yeux quand elle le vit entrer dans la pièce. Elle lui sourit gentiment et Eren s'avança vers la table basse où des clefs étaient posées – il les attrapa et elle leva un sourcil, auquel il répondit par un ''soirée entre homme'' auquel elle se mit à rire avant de lui dire de ne pas rentrer trop tard et de ne pas faire de bêtises. Ça, il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver parce que, ouais, Eren avait la poisse. Tout le temps.

Quand il arriva ils avaient déjà commencé à manger des cochonneries et à boire parce qu'une soirée sans alcool était comme une soirée sans musique, ratée. Jean s'énervait sur sa manette tandis que Marco, les joues rouges riait bêtement devant le jeu de combat qu'il gagnait aisément au détriment de son petit ami. Eren s'installa à côté du blond, prenant une bouteille de bière pas encore ouverte et chercha le décapsuleur des yeux, perdu entre les mégots de cigarette et les cendriers posés sur la table basse quand il le trouva enfin, coincé entre plusieurs capsules. Des crackers étaient dans un grand saladier, mais la moitié était éparpillée sur la table et on se demandait vraiment comment ils s'en étaient arrivés là pare que franchement, s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis un long moment, on aurait pu croire qu'une bande d'adolescent avait passés leur soirée là.

En bon idiot, quand Eren rentra chez lui vers une heure du matin et qu'il réalisa qu'il avait oublié son téléphone, il se mit à regarder machinalement ses notifications. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement quand il vit le nom de Levi affiché sur l'écran avec quelques messages et deux appels manqués. Il fronça les sourcils, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé durant une semaine et ce soir, précisément, Levi lui envoyait un signe de vie ? Il ouvrit ses messages et son cœur manqua un – ou deux battement.

[20:07; Levi] Hé, gamin, l'autre folle est partie.

[20:32; Levi] Passe quand tu veux.

[21:05; Levi] Ne boude pas, je suis désolé pour cette semaine.

Eren regarda l'heure et se mordit la lèvre. S'il pouvait venir quand il voulait, alors cela voulait dire que même à cette heure sa porte lui serait ouverte ? Il mordit sa lèvre et passa une main dans ses cheveux hésitant réellement à aller chez Levi à cette heure. Le connaissant, il ne serait sûrement pas couché, mais était-ce vraiment bienvenu d'y aller après autant d'attente ? Il décida que oui et fit le chemin inverse pour se rendre chez Levi. En chemin, il décida de l'appeler parce que quelqu'un devait bien lui ouvrir la porte et quand, au bout de deux sonneries il entendit la voix légèrement rauque de Levi, il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas réveillé – apparemment non.

Il lui ouvrit en pantalon de jogging gris délavé et en t-shirt un peu trop large pour lui, et bien que ça ne dégrade en rien son allure, Eren sourit en le voyant marcher sur son bas trop grand. Ils montèrent calmement les marches et il observa son dos, caché par le tissu de son pyjama – depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas venu ? Trop longtemps. Il le suivit jusque dans sa chambre et s'assied sur le matelas, à côté de Levi qui ferma son pc pour s'allumer une cigarette, la chambre n'étant éclairée que par une petite lumière et celle des lampadaires passant par les grandes fenêtres de sa chambre. Il plia un genou et posa son coude dessus, laissant passer la fumée entre ses lèvres et Eren fronça les sourcils, lui prenant des mains avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier sous le regard étonné de Levi.

Il s'approcha, et même s'il savait qu'il sentait la cigarette et l'alcool, ça ne l'empêcha pas de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, laissant ses émotions passer à travers ce baiser – cela faisait quand même une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et Eren, au même titre que Levi, commençait à manquer de cette dépendance. Il accomplit sa promesse, celle de remplacer la cigarette par des attentions – baisers, caresses, douceurs et toutes autres conneries, ce qui ne laissa pas vraiment Levi de marbre. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent se cherchèrent et Levi commença doucement à passer sa main sous le t-shirt d'Eren qui rougit au contact de leur peau. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le touchait, et il n'était pas franchement habitué à toutes ces choses de couple. Un couple ? C'était ce qu'ils étaient ? Il fronça les sourcils tandis que son esprit s'embrouilla d'autant plus quand Levi fit glisser ses lèvres sur son cou, laissant de petites traces violettes. Quand il le mordilla, Eren sortit de sa transe et l'arrêta.

« A-attend, deux minutes. »

Levi se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

« Il faudrait peut-être qu'on discute, cinq minutes, non ? » Il ne comprenait pas vraiment où le gamin voulait en venir, mais il ne fit rien, pinçant ses lèvres en attendant la suite. Il le vit se gratter frénétiquement la nuque tout en tirant nerveusement sur son t-shirt. Il était tard, trop tard, et ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du monde de faire ça à ce moment-là. Surtout que s'ils faisaient des choses sales à chaque fois que Levi s'apprêtait à fumer, Eren était certain que Levi en profiterait bien plus que nécessairement. Et puis, étaient-ils prêts ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et dans le regard de Levi naquit une lueur aussi dangereuse qu'agréable dans ses yeux, se propageant dans le reste de son corps. Il l'embrassa alors encore, l'empêchant de dire – ou faire – quoi que ça soit, continuant juste de glisser ses mains sur sa peau douce, bronzée et chaude. Il replongea dans son cou et le couvrit de baisers chastes et légers, comprenant parfaitement les appréhensions du gamin sous lui. Après tout, il avait quoi ? Dix-sept ans ? Bientôt dix-huit d'ailleurs – mais s'il n'était pas prêt, alors il passerait juste la nuit à la câliner et le rassurer parce que jamais il ne pourrait blesser cet être si fragile à ses yeux – il était important. Bien plus que n'importe quel autre être dans ce monde brisant et fatiguant et gris.

Eren était pour lui une nouvelle couche de fraîcheur, la personne qu'il avait le plus envie de voir quand il était derrière – ou non – son comptoir. Quand il ouvrait les yeux, il pensait à la journée qui allait suivre, ce qu'il allait devoir accomplir et évidemment, l'idée d'avoir Eren près de lui tout au long de celle-ci lui caressait tendrement l'esprit et peu à peu, il se rendait compte de l'importance de ce gamin qui l'intriguait tant. Pour rien au monde il ne reviendrait quelques mois en arrière, dans cette vie structurée et vide de quelconques palpitations cardiaque – il avait un effet plus que positif sur lui et jamais il ne pourrait lui rendre tout ce qu'il lui donnait. Alors il essayait de le satisfaire au maximum, de ne pas être trop froid, trop monocorde ou sans émotion parce qu'au fond, il ne voulait pas le faire fuir et le blesser d'aucun moyen qui soit.

Eren sourit doucement, comprenant que ça ne serait pas pour cette fois mais, de toute façon, ils avaient encore un peu de temps, pas vrai ? Enfin il espérait. Après tout, il avait encore un peu plus d'une année à passer dans cette ville et puis, qui saurait dire ce qu'il se passerait entre eux d'ici là ? Levi le regarda tendrement, passant une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes, faisant sourire Eren – un peu trop pour ne pas faire fondre Levi qui s'allongea mieux pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'entourant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Eren savait, ils allaient s'endormir ainsi, et puis laisser la lumière du jour les réveiller – puisque Levi ne fermait jamais ses rideaux, ou alors c'était rare – et tout reprendrait comme avant, comme si la tension sexuelle passée n'avait jamais été.

* * *

Les jours passèrent indéniablement et Eren s'enfonçait dans une routine qu'il appréciait vraiment, ponctuée de cours qu'il suivait – partiellement – et de soirée soit entouré de sa famille, soit de ses amis – Jean et Marco étaient toujours partant pour une soirée entre potes – ou encore en compagnie de Levi. Le schéma se répétait continuellement, soit avec l'un, soit avec l'autre, mais dans tous les cas, Levi restait dans sa tête, comme s'il était omniprésent. Alors il faisait semblant, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là, dans un coin de sa tête, avec ses cheveux sombre et ses yeux gris. Il se retourna dans son lit – on était samedi, aujourd'hui – et sa souvint qu'aujourd'hui, c'était Jean qui travaillait et que Levi ne prenait son service qu'en fin de journée, et qu'entre temps, lui et Ymir auraient le temps de remplir les heures même s'il savait qu'il pouvait monter quand il voulait.

En parlant de celle-ci, son portable se mit à vibrer dans ses draps et il l'attrapa maladroitement, jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure qui affichait onze heures trente-sept. Quand le nom d'Ymir apparut, il sourit tendrement.

[11:35 Ymir] Je fini dans une demi-heure, si t'es pas là pour m'emmener manger, j'viens te chercher et je t'arrache les yeux.

Il soupira en souriant – toujours – et se leva. Il avait dix bonnes minutes pour se rendre au café de Levi avant que l'autre folle ne vienne le mettre en charpie, la garce. Il adorait Ymir, vraiment, c'était quelqu'un de franc, de simple, qui lui correspondait vraiment, de par son caractère que par ses agissements – non pas qu'arracher des yeux soit son passe-temps favoris, m'enfin. – Elle l'attendait déjà devant la porte en fer de la ruelle attenant à la rue. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'il n'était pas le seul à passer par cet endroit – par pour les même raisons, certes – et dès qu'elle le vit, elle l'attrapa par le bras avant de l'enlacer rapidement, et ils étaient déjà en route pour aller chez elle. Oui, elle avait encore changé d'avis…

« Quoi de mieux que de se faire un repas à la maison ? Hein ? »

Il lui avait souri, comprenant parfaitement l'importance du mot famille pour elle qui n'en avait plus vraiment. A ce niveau, ils se comprenaient bien, même si Eren était bien plus chanceux qu'elle. Le bus était encore plein, et il s'étonna de retrouver Jean à l'intérieur. Après tout, il allait bientôt remplacer Christa même s'il avait encore une ou deux heures encore, alors pourquoi était-il déjà là ? Quand il les vit à son tour, il fronça les sourcils et ils se postèrent juste à côté de lui, le saluant.

« J'allais justement tuer le temps chez toi Eren, » – son appartement était à l'arrêt suivant – « mais je vois que vous aviez déjà des trucs de prévus. » Ymir lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'Eren souleva un sourcil, dubitatif.

« Viens avec nous va, pauvre petite chose. » Eren se moqua et Jean plissa ses yeux, acceptant tout de même d'un hochement de tête, faisant bouger sa crinière blonde. Ils allèrent tout de même chez Ymir qui habitait un peu plus loin qu'Eren du café, mais Jean avait encore le temps alors ça irait, ça allait toujours de toute façon. Et puis, il ne voulait pas se faire décapiter par Levi s'il arrivait en retard.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé d'Ymir, assiettes en main et la télé allumée, mais le son n'était pas assez fort pour qu'ils puissent suivre. Ils discutaient, Jean vantant ses mérites auprès de son petit-ami – Eren n'oublia pas de préciser grâce à qui ils en étaient là – ce qui les fit rire, quand Ymir le regarda sérieusement, tout comme Eren, qui l'avait comprise. Jean les observa, fronçant doucement les sourcils en prenant une nouvelle bouchée.

« Tu n'oserais pas, hein ? » dit-elle à Eren chez qui un sourire fendit son visage en deux. Elle savait très bien à quoi il pensait et inversement, seulement, vendre l'un amènerait à vendre l'autre, et Eren n'était pas sûr de vouloir ça, même s'il ne lui montrait pas. Soudain, elle craqua sous son regard et préféra prendre les devants avant d'être dépassée par Eren. Salaud.

« Ça fait deux mois que je sors avec Christa. » Il entendit Jean s'étouffer mais ne la quitta pas des yeux, trop impressionné de son courage – même si ce n'était que Jean – et lui ? Serait-il aussi brave ? Il rit nerveusement et elle le regarda d'un air de défi, l'air de dire ''Alors Eren ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? '' Il lui fit un sourire carnassier.

« Je ne suis pas hétéro. » C'était un pari, silencieux entre eux, qui aurait le plus d'audace ? Ymir était pour l'instant en tête, mais Eren ne pouvait pas gagner, pas cette fois parce qu'au final, il n'était pas vraiment prêt à tout avouer – surtout à Jean qui disait tout à Marco, qui, au final, faisait souvent des gaffes. – Jean se tourna vers lui, un sourcil relevé.

« Ça, j'avais remarqué ! » sa réflexion lui value une claque dans le dos, le faisant baragouiner dans sa barbe en faisant attention à ne pas renverser le contenu – devenu maigre – de son assiette. Jean comprit, au regard des deux compères assis à côté de lui que c'était son tour, d'avouer quelque chose que – presque – personne ne savait.

Il soupira et, tout en rougissant, ne vit qu'une chose à dire, même si c'était des plus gênant. « Je ne suis pas toujours vraiment complétement forcément le dominant… » Il enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules, ne sachant pas comment ses amis allaient prendre cette nouvelle si personnelle. Ymir se mit gentiment à rire de sa réaction alors qu'Eren secouait la tête, posant une main sur son épaule, soufflant lentement « J'étais au courant, je t'ai vu boiter l'autre soir. » Sa teinte augmenta et il posa son plat près de celui des autres avant de croiser les bras et de détourner le regard, les laissant rire encore et encore.

Ils se calmèrent au bout de quelques minutes et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils hochèrent la tête comme pour dire '' Oui, ça reste entre nous. '' Puis, reprirent comme si de rien n'était parce qu'après tout, était-ce si important ?

* * *

La semaine était passée incroyablement vite et le lendemain soir était leur repas mensuel, et Eren était encore invité – bien sûr. Levi l'avait appelé la veille pour savoir s'il était disponible, histoire de ne pas tout faire à la dernière minute comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Il était tout de même assez content de revoir Hansi, bien que celle-ci ait mit un capharnaüm entre lui et Levi la dernière fois, elle était vraiment quelqu'un qu'il appréciait, avec elle, on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Et puis, il y aurait Petra. Celle trop douce, trop tactile, trop féminine avec des formes là où il fallait et un sourire d'ange. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout, elle était une femme et lui, un homme – pas tout à fait mais passons. Et puis, lui avait-il dit, deux autres personnes se joindraient à eux.

Il avait revu Marco et Jean, depuis, et il adorait faire certaines allusions sans que cela soit plus déchiffrable par Marco que par son petit-ami, qui d'ailleurs virait au rouge à chaque, mais à présent, c'était plus de colère que de gêne parce qu'Eren aussi était gay et vu son caractère, Jean savait très bien qu'il serait bientôt dans la même position que lui. Et il en riait intérieurement, parce que depuis le peu de temps qu'il connaissait Eren, il savait qu'il prendrait peur et qu'il mettrait du temps avant d'accepter ce rôle. Il n'avait peut-être pas complétement tort.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Petra, cette fois-ci, Hansi et Moblit étaient déjà là, ainsi qu'un autre jeune couple qu'il n'avait jamais vu, assis sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Quand ils se retournèrent, un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres de la femme alors que l'homme étira juste tendrement ses lèvres. Elle vint enlacer Levi, puis se tourna vers Eren et le salua énergiquement, se présentant vivement. L'homme les salua moins intimement, embrassant quand même Levi parce que bordel, il l'aimait trop.

« Bonsoir Eren ! Je m'appelle Isabel, et lui c'est Farlan, » elle pointa le garçon aux cheveux blonds « Et je suis ravie de te rencontrer. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il pivota vers Levi qui lui fit, d'un signe de main, comprendre qu'il ne devait pas y faire attention. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement, Eren à côté de Levi, lui-même près de Petra quand on sonna une nouvelle fois, le dernier invité apparemment. Quel ne fut pas la surprise pour Eren de voir Erwin, son sourire charmeur et son air de super héros passer le seuil de la porte et saluer tout le monde avec un signe de main. Ils passèrent alors à table et Petra arrêta Eren, lui demandant de venir l'aider avec les plats, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.

Quand il revint, tous étaient attablés il restait une place à la droite de Levi et une seconde, à la gauche d'Hansi. Petra prit la première, s'asseyant à côté de Farlan qui était en face de Moblit, lui-même à côté d'Isabel. A sa droite se trouvait la place réservée à Eren, qui vint s'asseoir, ayant Hansi pour voisine : en face d'elle, Erwin, et juste à côté, Levi, et enfin, Petra. Il se mordit discrètement la lèvre parce que, même s'il ne se passait rien entre eux, rien que de les voir aussi proche, Eren n'aimait pas ça. Surtout que d'un côté il avait une fabuleuse femme tactile et aimante et de l'autre, un homme plein d'assurance, avec toutes les qualités ayant réussi sur tous les points au niveau professionnel.

Ils aidèrent à tout de rôle pour les plats et tout le monde s'entendait bien, aussi bien qu'Eren participait à la conversation, au bonheur de Levi qui, même s'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il savait qu'Eren pouvait s'intégrer facilement parce qu'il était encore un adolescent, même si presque majeur, et qu'avec ses yeux et sa bouille adorable, tout le monde craquait. Même lui, la première fois qu'il l'avait remarqué, il avait été subjugué par la beauté de ses deux perles. Malgré tout, à chaque mouvement d'Erwin et de Petra vers lui, il voyait bien ses deux yeux se poser nerveusement sur leur bras, craignant qu'il ne soit touché par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Dans un sens, ça le faisait sourire parce qu'il avait l'impression que la possessivité d'Eren n'était pas un mirage dû à son imagination et que cela les rapprochait. Il voulut quand même le rassurer, et quand sa cheville toucha son tibia, la fourchette destinée à aller droit dans sa bouche s'arrêta à mi-chemin et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quelque peu.

Personne n'y fit attention et il se reprit bien vite – étonnamment – et il termina ce qu'il avait commencé. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Levi qui ne se défaisait pas d'un sourire moqueur, faisant mine d'écouter ce que Moblit – appuyé par Hansi – racontait sur ses nouvelles découvertes. Tous deux étaient des mordus de la science et même si les autre n'y connaissaient rien, les voir parler avec autant de sentiments les faisait sourire. C'était un joli couple qui s'était bien trouvé.

Sa cheville migra vers le genou d'Eren qui commençait à avoir un peu chaud parce que bordel, même avec de petits gestes insignifiants, Levi arrivait à allumer une flamme en lui qui devenait intarissable au fil des secondes. Celui ne puit se résoudre à passer sa main en dessous de la table pour l'attraper, ses parents lui ayant toujours apprit que c'était malpoli. Il souffla doucement par le nez avant d'essayer de se reprendre, sous l'œil attentif de Hansi qui commença à ricaner dans sa barbe avant de s'en prendre à Levi. La garce.

« Dis-nous Levi, j'ai l'impression que tu as réglé ce malentendu dont tu nous avais parlé, n'est-ce pas ? De quoi s'agissait-il déjà ? » Il la voyait déjà venir, avec son grand sourire innocent et toute l'attention qui lui était offerte. Il maugréa discrètement tout en lançant un regard à Eren qui semblait plus gêné que jamais. Parce que contrairement aux autres, lui, avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu.

« Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde binoclarde. Qui a dû t'héberger pendant une longue semaine encore, hein ? » Il la vit plisser des yeux touchée. Sachant que Levi avait le don de trouver ce qui, chez elle, pouvait la freiner, elle décida que cette fois elle le laissait s'en tirer sans rechigner.

* * *

Il se sentait seul, mais que pouvait-il bien y faire ? A la moindre chose, il sentait son cœur venir au bord de ses lèvres et ses yeux s'humidifier pour un rien. Il avait essayé de lutter, de rester de marbre contre toutes ces émotions qui l'emplissaient au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient mais rien n'y faisait. Alors, quand ça n'allait pas et qu'il était réellement sur le point de craquer, pour éviter de faire trop de bruit dans sa chambre aux cloisons fines, il se mordait la main, juste au-dessus du pouce. Les traces partaient dans la nuit, parce qu'il ne mordait pas assez fort pour laisser une cicatrice, mais sa peine était telle que la marque rouge de ses dents restait encrée durant quelques heures. Et puis, qui pouvait bien faire attention à ses mains, de toute façon ? Tout le monde s'en fiche, alors peu importait.

Son père était partit, il se sentait seul. Il était entouré du reste de sa famille mais c'est comme s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment là, comme si la bulle qu'il avait soufflée au fil du temps était devenue plus résistante que n'importe quelle protection. Il ne savait pas si cela faisait partit de sa crise adolescente, mais ces derniers temps, ils ne s'entendaient plus, à défaut de s'écouter vraiment – non, il se sentait seul parce que même si ça paraissait égoïste, il avait besoin d'attention. Pas de celle de tout le monde, mais deux, voire trois personnes et cela le suffirait. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, celles qui étaient déjà dans sa vie lui suffisait, mais à part Levi, qui s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui ? Il avait juste l'impression que toutes les personnes sur qui il pensait pouvoir compter n'était en fait que des putains de faussetés. Mikasa, elle, c'était comme si elle jouait le rôle de la sœur très impliquée dans la protection de son frère mais, n'était-ce pas seulement une image qu'elle s'était donnée étant plus jeune et qu'elle s'occupait juste d'entretenir pour la forme ? Quant à sa mère, il acceptait que le divorce fût assez désagréable et dur à vivre, mais allait-elle mettre ses enfants de côté au lieu de surmonter tout ceci avec eux ?

Ce soir, il se sentait égoïste, dans sa solitude. Mais au final, il se retourna dans son lit, n'étions-nous pas tous dans une solitude profonde ? En fait, nous sommes seuls, mais tous ensemble dans notre putain de solitude. Paradoxalement, nous étions collectifs dans notre solitude. Ensemble mais seul.

Il regarda par la fenêtre aux rideaux ouverts de sa chambre et eut une pensée pour toutes les personnes seules aujourd'hui. Il devait en avoir beaucoup des divorcés, des veufs, ou tout simplement ceux abandonnés par la société et par leur proches. Certains prenaient des animaux, d'autres allaient à des associations anonymes, et bien d'autres échappatoires encore tels que l'alcool, la cigarette, la drogue, le sexe. Tout tournait autour de ces choses, et la laideur de ce monde ne fut que plus flagrante, pour étouffante, trop voyante. Les gens vivaient avec, soit ils n'y faisaient plus attention, soit ils l'ignoraient simplement, faisant semblant d'être aveugle. D'autres s'y étaient juste faits et ne cherchaient pas à changer les choses parce que bordel, qui aurait pu changer quoi que ça soit ? Ils étaient tous plus pourris les uns que les autres.

Son portable vibra et il mit quelques instants avant de daigner regarder le message reçu. Un faible sourire passa son visage quand il vit le nom de Levi inscrit et il hésita à répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, il était déjà vingt-deux heures, et puis s'il se mettait à déprimer ainsi, il aimait être seul. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas repousser la seule personne qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui et qui avait ne serait-ce qu'une once d'importance. Ainsi, une demi-heure plus tard, il toquait déjà à la porte en fer, sachant très bien que Levi l'entendrait dans le calme de son appartement trop grand et trop propre pour son propre bien. Il avait décidé d'emmener sa guitare, parce qu'il savait que ça lui ferait du bien et que Levi ne serait pas contre et, au pire des cas, il irait sur la terrasse pour ne pas l'embêter.

A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment laissé quelqu'un l'écouter, alors s'il jouait, Levi serait son premier spectateur et ce fait rendait ses mains moites d'appréhension. Il se rassura en se disant que ce n'était pas quelque chose de sérieux, qu'il pourrait s'arrêter en plein milieu d'une chanson, et même ne jamais la finir. Accrochée fermement à son dos, il la posa tout de même près du canapé et vint s'asseoir à même le sol à côté de Levi qui regardait la télé passivement, le serrant contre lui. Cette chaleur était agréable et il en avait vraiment besoin ces derniers temps. Il se sentait abandonné. Il fronça doucement les sourcils, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour éviter d'éclater, de laisser Levi le voir se briser en mille morceaux.

Eren décida alors de se retourner, d'attraper son instruments et, le sortant méticuleusement de sa pochette, commença à accorder ses cordes, jouant des notes plus ou moins justes. Quand il jugea que tout était prêt, il gratta quelques fois, histoire de se remettre dedans et puis, calmement, lentement, toujours dos à Levi, ses doigts reprirent leur mouvement et dansèrent légèrement sur les cordelles, emplissant la pièce d'une douce mélodie – Staring Role, Marina and the Diamonds – et chantonna les paroles qu'il connaissait assez bien.

Levi glissa un regard vers lui, cherchant ses yeux, tombant sur son dos d'adolescent couvert d'un simple sweatshirt vert. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su qu'Eren jouait de la guitare – il savait qu'il aimait la musique, qu'il travaillait plutôt bien, que cette Mikasa était sa sœur, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il saurait aussi bien jouer. Il se laissa porter par la mélodie, posant son front contre Eren qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, un vague sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux dans le vide. Quand il termina, il se rendit compte que ses mains ne tremblaient plus, elles n'étaient d'ailleurs plus moites et son cœur avait repris un cours normal. Il était apaisé et, n'y tenant plus, il se retourna vers Levi qui planta ses yeux dans les siens, intrigué. Il n'eut pas le temps de se détacher plus qu'Eren attrapa le derrière de sa tête avant de plonger sur ses lèvres douces et chaudes, surprenant Levi plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il répondit tout de même directement et ils tombèrent sur le tapis, s'embrassant doucement, lentement, calmement. Sans arrière-pensée.

Plus rien n'existait vraiment, la télé n'était plus, le sol et la table basse non plus. Il n'y avait plus de canapé, de tristesse, juste de douces sucreries bien agréables. Levi passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Eren qui raffermit sa prise sur l'arrière de sa tête, ouvrant légèrement les yeux pour observer Eren qui, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, avait les yeux humides. Mais pas humide du genre vitreux d'envie, plus humide du style – je vais pleurer mais je me retiens parce que bordel, qui s'en soucie vraiment ? –

Levi rompu l'embrassade et se releva, prenant le visage d'Eren entre ses mains et les sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'une larme vienne rouler le long de sa joue et mourir dans les doigts de Levi – était-il si faible que cela ? Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et Levi déplaça ses main autour de sa taille, s'asseyant plus confortablement. Il le laissa se libérer et Eren déversa toute la peine qu'il avait accumulée jusqu'ici, et il n'en ressentait aucune honte. Il ne montrait jamais vraiment sa tristesse à son entourage, alors c'était une première pour lui – mais à cet instant, il se sentait bien, il allait de mieux en mieux.

Au bout d'un moment, il se releva et sourit brièvement avant de sentir les lèvres de Levi de nouveau scellées aux siennes. Il répliqua et ils restèrent un moment enlacés, assis à même le sol sans pour autant que cela ne gêne l'un ou l'autre.

* * *

Eren avait l'impression de passer de longs moments sur installé sur le tapis de Levi, parce que bordel, il était si doux et puis – ils se sentaient plus proches. Eren avait ramené de la nourriture pour qu'ils puissent se faire un plateau repas – à vrai dire, il avait juste débarqué et improvisé les choses mais, qu'importe, cela ne dérangeait en rien Levi de toute façon. Il y avait un peu de tout dans les deux catégories – salé/sucré – parce qu'il connaissait bien Levi et que niveau sucré, ce n'était pas ses goûts favoris.

Alors assis l'un en face de l'autre aux extrémités de la table basse, ils mangeaient tranquillement sans avoir la télévision en arrière-plan – pour une fois. Tout était étalé sur le meuble et Levi n'avait rien dit – ou du moins pas encore – par rapport aux chips et autres bonbons éparpillés, salissant la table si propre de Levi. Eren, le dos contre le canapé, le vit prendre un paquet de chips en main et en manger sans vraiment faire attention au reste et remarquant que c'était le dernier paquet dont Eren n'avait pas goûté, il décida d'agir – autrement, il n'en aurait sûrement pas.

Il tendit le bras, désireux de goûter à cette gourmandise et les yeux de Levi se posèrent sur lui – curieux et joueurs, d'autant plus quand Eren fit sa requête.

« Donne m'en. »

Levi l'observa puis, d'un mouvement rapide, attrapa son bras. Eren, qui était assis sur les genoux, bascula en avant, posant une main sur le surface douce pour se maintenant – il n'eut pas le temps de protester que ses lèvres étaient déjà – agréablement – possédées. Il sourit brièvement et répondit activement – il passa sa main derrière la nuque de Levi pour le rapprocher et celui-ci délaissa les chips pour se rapprocher de lui et approfondir. Le sourire d'Eren s'intensifia et il attrapa discrètement sa friandise tout en coupant le baisé, sous le regard de Levi qui avait les sourcils relevés. Ils disaient ''Je t'aurais la prochaine fois, merdeux.'' Et Eren ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement devant ce regard avant de prendre quelques chips et de les enfourner dans sa bouche, s'extasiant du goût – lui qui n'aimait pas la moutarde, il avait bien fait de les prendre par inadvertance. Il ne le vit pas mais le regard de Levi avait changé du tout au tout. Ses yeux étaient plus ronds, plus adoucis comme s'il était attendrit de le voir s'émerveiller pour de la nourriture – il fallait quand même dire que c'était vraiment bon – et, d'une pulsion soudaine, il jeta doucement le trésor d'Eren pour reprendre ses lèvres, ne résistant pas à l'embrasser et à savourer la saveur sur les lèvres et la langue du plus jeune.

Il se laissa faire cette fois-ci et ils fermèrent les yeux alors que les mains de Levi se glissaient lentement vers ses cheveux qu'il empoigna, sans lui faire de mal, pour qu'il penche la tête en arrière et qu'il puisse approfondir et parcourir sa bouche chaude et humide. C'était agréable de sentir sa langue se mêler à la sienne, ses doigts s'emmêler dans ses cheveux ou entendre ses gémissements légers qu'il essayait de réfréner. En fait, tout avec Eren était agréable et pour rien au monde il n'échangerait ces moments passés avec lui – ils étaient bien trop importants, tout comme Eren à vrai dire.

Comme toujours, ils ne parlaient pas d'amour ou de relation, tout s'était fait naturellement et s'ils tombaient amoureux, alors pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas une fatalité, mais vu comme les choses tournaient si rapidement, Levi n'en serait pas étonné. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas jouer aux cons avec lui comme il avait souvent eu l'habitude de faire par le passé, mais tout cela l'effrayait quelque peu quand même. Il était plus vieux, plus aigris, plus fatigué par la vie qu'Eren ne l'était. Il était encore dynamique, mais pas au même degré – et il ne pouvait absolument rien y faire, on ne luttait pas contre le temps qui s'écoule. Personne n'y pouvait rien alors il fallait juste qu'ils profitent l'un de l'autre, au moins le temps que ça leur était permis.

Il ne savait pas comment, mais il s'était retrouvé allongé sur Eren et avait glissé une de ses jambes entre celles d'Eren, effleurant son entre-jambe sans vraiment le toucher – mais de toute façon, Eren n'y faisait nullement attention, trop concentré sur le baisé. Levi baissa sa main, caressant ses flans délicats et son corps pas encore tout à fait formé – c'était agréable, ça aussi. Eren mordilla légèrement sa lèvre et Levi entrouvrit ses yeux, les plongeant dans ceux d'Eren qui semblaient désireux et fiévreux – tout comme leur échange buccal. Sa main remonta, effleura son téton à travers son t-shirt et vint caresser sa joue encore un peu ronde avec délicatesse et douceur. Eren se tortilla sous lui et leurs bassins se touchèrent par inadvertance et un frisson parcourra leurs corps échauffés. Eren avait les joues rouges, et quand ils se séparèrent, il peina à retrouver son souffle tant la tension augmentait dans son corps. Levi, le regard lubrique, n'était pas dans un meilleur état, ses cheveux étaient peut-être un peu moins désordonnés que lui et souffle moins erratique. Lui savait se reprendre, contrairement à un certain gamin.

Inconsciemment – ou presque – son genoux retrouva la protubérance d'Eren et il gémit faiblement, surpris sans doute, et ferma un œil, agrippant les épaules de Levi. Aimant cette réaction, il fit une pression un peu plus forte et commença à butiner son cou, tirant sur ses cheveux pour qu'il l'incline toujours plus, lui laissant un passage plus large pour le marquer – il lui appartenait après tout, non ? Eren ne resta pas sans rien faire, se reprenant, et glissa ses doigts le long de son dos musclé et large, tout en appréciant le traitement exercé en haut – et en bas, il fallait l'avouer. Il ne sut comment, mais il se retrouva rapidement dénudé et Levi continua son assaut sur son corps encore vierge de toute caresse – même solitaire, à vrai dire. Il ne sut pas comment, mais Levi le savait – l'avait-il deviné ? – et cela ne sembla pas le gêner, au contraire, ce soir, il y allait franchement. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le bon moment, qu'ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait prêt mais, qu'importe ? Ils allaient juste passer un moment agréable et les choses se feraient comme elles le devraient. Et même s'il savait qu'il aurait dû rentrer chez lui pour préparer ses bagages – les vacances étaient dans deux jours et sa mère voulait que tout soit parfaitement prêt – il avait décidé de rester chez Levi, pour le moment.

Quand ses lèvres happèrent son morceau de chaire, il baissa les yeux et plongea son regard dans ces deux billes grises qu'il aimait tant – c'était de la pure provocation et d'un érotisme déconcertant. Il s'amusait à l'enrouler, à le pincer légèrement, appuyant dessus par alternance et, quand Eren ferma un œil, le coin de ses lèvres se relevèrent quelque peu avant qu'il ne continu son ascension vers ce qu'il l'intéressait pour l'instant. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu aller plus loin, Eren le stoppa.

«Levi, j'ai mal au dos. Allons dans la chambre. »

Il acquiesça et, à peine furent-ils levés prêts à continuer dans la pièce avoisinante, la sonnette retentie, les arrêtant tous les deux dans leur mouvement. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, légèrement déconcertés. Levi comptait bien ignorer ce gêneur, mais quand la voix de Hansi leur parvint aux oreilles, ils furent coupés dans toute envie. Levi grogna et alla ouvrir tandis qu'Eren se rhabillait correctement, le rouge aux joues et essayant vainement de cacher la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

* * *

Yo yo yo.

Mrd, à chaque fois j'mets quinze ans à pondre quelque chose, j'suis pas franchement désolée parce que j'ai pas le temps, j'dors grave – même si je suis plus vraiment en va cances #zoneb – et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que la longueur ne vous a pas assommés. Deux scènes suggestives dans le même chapitre c'chaud mdr mais j'espère que ça parait pas trop irréel, 'fin bref, on s'en tape.

P.S : J'ai pas corrigé les fautes, la flemme.

A dans un mois, ahah.


	8. Holidays and Sex

Chère Doddy, détrompe-toi, voici ma réponse ! Merci de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir quand on reçoit ce genre de commentaire, c'est bien plus encourageant pour écrire la suite, surtout le petit mot de la fin ! Les teubs, c'est la vie. Je t'embrasse et te remercie encore.

Grâce à vos reviews, voici la suite. C'est court, mais j'en ai franchement rien à foutre. (tout comme des fautes en fait, j'ai la flemme.)

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés et plus rien ne s'était passé entre Levi et Eren. Depuis que Hansi les avait interrompus, Eren devenait réticent à tout contact et Levi ne comprenait pas vraiment, pas qu'il ne cherche non plus à en savoir plus parce qu'après tout – en parler serait gênant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Alors il laissait Eren venir à lui quand il serait prêt, ce jour-là, ils pourront aller plus loin. De son côté, il était quelque peu perdu. Certes, il y pensait quelque peu ses derniers temps et la pression dans son bas-ventre augmentait ostensiblement, mais de l'autre il avait un peu peur parce que bordel, il savait qu'il allait être en dessous. Pourquoi en serait-ce autrement ? Il avait essayé d'en parler à Jean sans citer de nom, et il lui avait conseillé – après avoir nié, mais avant qu'Eren ne lui rappelle sa confession – de juste avoir une très grande confiance en la personne. Il l'avait, en Levi, alors il se dit que peut-être, il pourrait tenter quelque chose…

Quand Levi avait ouvert à Hansi, celle-ci avait les yeux brillants, comme si elle était au courant de ce qu'ils faisaient et Eren n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles tant il était gêné. Il avait seulement recommencé à respirer quand elle était partie et il ne voulait en aucun cas revivre ce malaise. Il observa passivement son chamallow fondre dans son chocolat – petit privilège accordé par Ymir – quand Christa le sortit de sa rêverie. Il l'aimait bien, elle était gentille.

« Ymir m'a dit que vous passeriez la soirée ensemble demain. »

Eren hocha la tête. « Ouais, parce que je pars bientôt en vacances et on voulait se voir avant. »

Ce fut son tour puis, « Samedi, c'est son anniversaire. Alors j'avais prévu de lui faire une surprise. »

« Un genre de diner aux chandelles romantique ? » Elle écarquilla les yeux et Eren se rendit compte qu'officiellement, personne n'était vraiment au courant de leur relation. Il s'excusa d'un regard et elle continua, l'air de rien. « C'est ça. Tu pourrais l'éloigner de chez elle durant quelques heures ? »

Il accepta, de toute façon, le reste de sa valise n'allait pas se faire tout seul. Il paya sa consommation et prit la porte près du comptoir pour se rendre chez Levi – il ne se le permettait que quand Christa était de service, elle le garderait pour elle – et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il n'entendit rien à part le bruit de l'eau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où devait se trouver Levi. Quand il entra, il était effectivement sous l'eau et se savonnait le corps, frottant bien sa peau pour enlever toutes les mauvaises choses quand Eren décida de la rejoindre. Il se déshabilla et il se tourna vers lui au même moment, haussant un sourcil alors qu'il lui faisait une place dans la douche. A peine sentit-il l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau qu'il entoura la taille de Levi tout en lui caressant le ventre d'un geste tendre. Il se rinça et se retourna, l'embrassant tendrement alors que ses mains allèrent s'échouer dans ses cheveux à moitié mouillés. Par inadvertance, la jambe de Levi caressa celle d'Eren et sa langue entra dans bouche, collant son corps encore plus. Ils restèrent yeux dans les yeux quand Levi ondula ses hanches, faisant frissonner Eren malgré la température de l'eau – plutôt élevée. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il les mouvait toujours contre ses comparses, cherchant à entrer le plus possible en contacte, affolant son cœur et son ventre. Des papillons naissaient déjà dans leurs deux estomac et Eren décida que c'était l'instant, il était enfin prêt. Seulement –

« E-Eren—il faut que j'ailles travailler. »

« Tu as bien encore un peu de temps, non ? »

Sa virilité frotta celle de Levi et il se raidit tout en soupira contre Eren, qui lui caressait amoureusement les reins en faisant des arabesques avec ses doigts. Il glissa une main contre ses fesses, touchant doucement leur courbe et vint embrasser Levi dans le cou, pour remonter derrière son oreille et enfin, passer sur sa mâchoire. Il ne pouvait décidemment pas résister à ce stupide gamin – pas si idiot finalement, il savait jouer de ses charmes. Il les poussa à sortir de la douche, qui n'était pas très confortable d'ailleurs, et l'entraina tout emmitouflé dans une serviette en coton jusque la chambre où les tentures ne laissaient passer que les rayons du soleil, éclairant partiellement la chambre, mais assez pour distinguer ce dont on avait besoin. Ici, un lit était approprié, mais peut-être que par la suite, s'il avait l'envie, ou même la force, il ne serait pas le seul lieu exploitable.

Tout en l'embrassant, Eren pinça les tétons de Levi, qui n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir un quelconque plaisir par ce touché – et il descendit sa bouche, qui rejoint ses doigts, pour continuer doucement son invasion, mordillant sa peau, son aine, frottant sa bouche par-dessus la serviette en coton sans pour autant effectuer un réel mouvement, tout était fébrile, léger et voluptueux. Eren décida qu'il était enfin temps d'aller plus loin, il écarta doucement la serviette sous le regard lubrique de Levi qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose, qu'il le touche directement et Eren ne se fit pas plus prier. La serviette vola dans un coin de la chambre, ce qui valut un regard mauvais qui s'évanouit bien vite quand Eren commença à trainer sa langue sur la virilité de Levi qui pulsa douloureusement. Lentement, il remonta vers le sommet de cette gourmandise et, l'attrapant distraitement avec sa main, il commença par suçoter le bout, regardant Levi dans les yeux – tellement excitant. Il l'enfonça un peu plus à chaque seconde et quand il eut assez emplit sa bouche, il commença de lents et longs va-et-vient, faisant cambrer Levi. Il attrapa ses cheveux et dans un mouvement rapide, souleva ses hanche pour s'introduire d'autant plus dans sa cavité buccale, faisant gémir Eren. Il arriva bien vite au bout et dans un long gémissement, se répandit dans la bouche d'Eren, toujours en le regardant – bien que difficilement – dans les yeux. Il avala ce qu'il put et remonta l'embrasser, ne s'accommandant pas de ce qui restait sur ses lèvres. Levi reprit le dessus et, avant de descendre lentement vers son entre-jambe, il prit soin d'embrasser ses lèvres, sa mâchoire, son cou et ses épaules-

Le bruit d'une vibration, accompagnée de la musique de The Weeknd retentie, coupant leur élan. Eren se releva sur les coudes, levant un sourcil. Il attrapa son portable et quand il vit le nom de sa sœur s'inscrire, il ne réfléchis pas plus et décrocha rapidement. Peu à peu, Levi voyait le visage d'Eren devenir de plus en plus sombre, puis il releva la tête et soupira, assurant qu'il arrivait. Il se releva et alla chercher ses vêtements, qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler tandis que Levi reprenait la serviette pour la mettre dans le lave-linge. Il s'habilla à son tour et se tourna vers Eren qui terminait juste de mettre ses chaussures.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai une urgence.. »

« C'est pas grave, je dois aller travailler de toute façon. »

Eren lui fit un sourire d'excuse et vint l'embrasser brièvement avant de passer l'entrée et de dévaler les marches, faisant grincer la porte de sortie. Ses jambes freinèrent doucement leur course quand il fut assez loin du café et il essaya de reprendre son souffle. Son père voulait le voir pour boire un café avec lui, avant qu'il ne parte en vacances, voulant lui présenter quelqu'un, d'après lui. Si c'était pour rencontrer sa future femme, il préférait retourner chez Levi dans sa chaleur et ses caresses. D'ailleurs, s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus, à ce moment même, ils devraient surement être en train de faire violemment l'amour. Stupide paternel. Il remonta la rue et arriva rapidement à son appartement, devant retrouver sa sœur avant de partir.

L'appartement était calme bien que la lumière du salon fut allumée et qu'il voyait les jambes de sa sœur dépasser du mur. Près d'elle était assise sa mère qui lisait tranquillement pendant que Mikasa était sur son téléphone, quand elle le vit, elle le verrouilla et ils quittèrent l'appartement non sans embrasser leur mère. Arrivés en bas de l'immeuble, leur père était là, posté devant sa voiture, les bras croisés et ses éternelles lunettes sur son nez. L'après-midi allait être longue.

* * *

Ce n'était pas tant la longueur du trajet qui l'inquiétait puisqu'à chaque fois, il passait des heures à soit dormir, soit écouter la musique. Non, c'était plutôt que cette fois, leur mère allait devoir conduire des heures durant, avec un bon nombre de pause s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir un quelconque problème. Il était d'ailleurs assis à l'arrière de la voiture, essayant de récupérer de sa nuit qu'il avait passée avec Levi, car quand il eut terminé de voir son père et d'occuper Ymir, il n'avait pas réfléchit et avait couru jusque chez lui parce qu'après tout, il ne le verrait pas pendant une longue semaine et que c'était ça le plus dur. Alors il avait posé sa tête contre la vite, ayant pris son oreiller qui était coincé entre les deux et avait mis ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Evidemment, il enverrait des messages avec Levi dès qu'il pourrait mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait que dormir.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés la vieille, le feu qui était apparu quelques heures plus tôt n'était pas réapparu, ou du moins, ils avaient tout fait pour se calmer, ne trouvant pas le moment propice pour s'abandonner à ce genre de pratique – ils avaient tout leur temps pour en profiter, et s'ils faisaient cela sur le moment et rapidement, alors ils préféraient attendre encore pour que ça n'en soit que plus beau, plus magique, plus explosif. Il soupira et s'installa mieux contre son oreiller, s'endormant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

* * *

L'appartement n'était pas gigantesque mais assez grand pour que trois personnes aient assez d'intimité – enfin, deux chambres et une salle de bain, salon et cuisine en un ainsi qu'une terrasse qui donnait sur la mer, l'endroit préféré d'Eren. Des haies entouraient l'immeuble par un chemin de dalles, pouvant faire le tour du bâtiment et menant à un terrain avec divers terrain, au bout de ceux-ci se trouvait une allée de fleurs qui menaient à la piscine. Quand on sortait de la résidence, il suffisait d'aller sur la droite pour avoir l'accès au chemin de sable menant à la mer, ce qu'Eren s'empressa d'emprunter après avoir aidé à déposer les affaires dans l'appartement. Sa sœur sur les talons, ce fut presque en courant qu'ils s'y rendirent en jetant leurs serviette dans un coin – la plage était déserte à cause de l'heure tardive, il devait être vingt-et-une heure – et les gens préféraient sans doute se balader dans les rues commerciales plutôt que de se baigner dans l'eau légèrement froide.

Depuis toujours, Eren adorait la mer. Déjà petit, il se jetait à l'eau alors qu'il ne savait même pas encore nager, ne le dérangeant nullement. Il prenait ses petites bouées qu'il enfonçait jusque ses épaules et s'en allait en courant, suivit de Mikasa qui le surveillait toujours au cas où il ait un problème, ce qui n'arriva jamais, soit dit en passant. Ayant dormit toute la journée, Eren avait une énergie débordante à revendre et ayant apporté un ballon, c'est ainsi qu'ils jouèrent dans le sable. Et bien sûr, c'est ainsi que, les voyant jouer avec autant d'entrain, l'un d'eux s'approcha. Eren se faisait souvent remarquer à sauter partout, à s'étirer comme s'il allait courir le plus long marathon de sa vie. Le jeune homme était blond, autant qu'Armin et avait une carrure assez imposante, il lui proposa un tournois de voley, car quand il le voyait se dépenser et au vu de ses capacités, il pourrait être un bon élément.

C'est ainsi qu'ils rencontrèrent Thomas, le blond qui les avait abordés, Franz, Hannah, Samuel et Nack, qui d'ailleurs semblait bien plus vieux et bien plus charmeur. Ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas plus et se présentèrent comme étant frères et sœurs, plaçant les bases dès le début pour qu'aucune ambigüité ne soit évoquée. Ils rentrèrent une demi-heure plus tard, allant retrouver leur mère pour aller manger parce qu'il était déjà assez tard et qu'elle devait avoir terminé de ranger ses affaires. Ils se saluèrent et Eren prit un des numéros pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver le lendemain, et ils allèrent se coucher tôt. Enfin, aussitôt qu'en ce premier soir de vacances disons.

Eren, ce soir-là, pensait à Levi – encore –, il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y pensé, il lui manquait quelque peu en fait, même si cela faisait seulement quelques heures qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu – presque une journée entière en y regardant – et c'était frustrant. Il n'avait toujours pas reçu de message de sa part, mais il ne lui en avait pas non plus envoyé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait mais finalement, il posa son portable sur son lit et se leva quand il vit sa sœur se lever et quitter la chambre. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, elle était penchée dans le frigo, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui la rassasierait et en voyant Eren, elle prit une deuxième pomme et ils se retrouvèrent sur le balcon.

Le vent était frais et agréable, cela changerait des journées étouffantes qu'ils allaient passer avec leurs nouveaux compagnons, c'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'ils se soient fait si vite des amis – enfin. Ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre, dans tous les cas, tant que Mikasa était avec son frère, plus rien ne comptait. Ils s'accoudèrent à la rambarde en bois et croquèrent dans leur fruit, observant les lumières lointaines et écoutant distraitement le bruit en bas. La seule chose qui coupa leur silence fut le bruit d'un portable, accompagné d'une musique –The man who can't be moved – et Eren savait qui essayait de l'appeler. Il faillit rougir en se rappelant qu'il avait configuré la sonnerie de Levi sur cette musique et s'empressa d'attraper son portable et de décrocher.

Il resta alors assis, sa sœur étant toujours dehors et sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand il entendit celle de Levi. Une douce chaleur s'insinua dans lui et il sourit doucement, reprenant doucement la parole.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Levi ne répondit pas tout de suite, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait dire et il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, Eren était important pour lui, autant qu'il l'était pour Eren mais il ne comptait pas lui dire, ou du moins pas tout de suite. Peut-être quand il devrait quitter la ville pour aller à l'université mais pas avant, ou du moins, il ne pensait pas. Cette pensée lui fit fermer les yeux et il se mit à respirer plus lentement, essayant de réguler les choses. Eren l'entendit et l'apostropha, essayant de comprendre sa réaction alors qu'il avait commencé à raconter la rencontre qu'ils avaient fait quelques heures plus tôt.

« C'est bien… Profites de ta mère et de ces vacances, tu les as méritées. » Eren regarda son combiné du coin de l'œil, ne comprenant pas le sens de cette phrase, était-il triste qu'il l'ait abandonné ? Enfin, c'était un bien grand mot mais peut-être lui manquait-il aussi ? Il sourit aussi doucement qu'il put et s'allongea sur ses couvertures, entendant tout de même Levi qui d'ailleurs pianotait sur son clavier. Soudain, après un temps sans parler, Levi reprit :

« Aujourd'hui, Jean a renversé une commande. Tu aurais vu la tête que tirait la cliente quand cet abruti est resté planté comme un con. » Eren rit en imaginant Jean et sa tête d'ahuris. Il parla à son tour :

« J'ai passé le trajet à dormir et à… » Il avala sa salive et, plus bassement, « A penser à toi. » Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il savait parfaitement que Levi venait de fermer les yeux et, tout en se retournant, Eren continua. « Ça me fera du bien d'être avec ma famille quelques temps, mais j'aurais aussi aimé être avec toi.. »

« Tu me manques. Amuse-toi, mais tu me manques. » Eren fut surpris qu'il se confit ainsi à lui mais fut aussi touché, Levi n'était pas n'importe qui pour lui et savoir que ses sentiments étaient réciproques ne pouvait que l'emplir de joie. Quand il entendit les pas de sa sœur et le cliquetis familier de la baie vitrée, il prévint Levi qu'il devait raccrocher et lui souhaita bonne nuit, sans rajouter quoi que ça soit. Sa sœur entra, le dévisageant quelque peu avant de s'allonger dans son lit et d'éteindre la lumière, souhaitant bonne nuit elle aussi à son frère.

* * *

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient vraiment sympas, cependant, très intrusif aussi. Eren avait à peine laissé trainer son téléphone sur la table basse de la maison de vacances de Samuel que Nack ne s'était pas gêné pour fouiller dans l'intimité du brun. Ce n'était pas méchant à proprement parlé puisqu'Eren s'en foutait habituellement, n'ayant rien à cacher, mais quand il se mit à poser des questions sur un fameux Levi, il regretta aussitôt son imprudence. Personne n'était au courant qu'il voyait Levi, ou presque. Ces personnes n'avaient aucuns détails et il ne comptait absolument pas en donner, c'était sa vie qu'il vivait avec lui comme il le voulait et personne ne pouvait s'incruster et tout bousiller.

Mikasa lui avait lancé un regard plein d'interrogations et il avait chassé ses questions d'un mouvement de bras, récupérant son portable avant de mettre un code sur ses messages, le reste n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Nack commença à le charrier, très vite suivit de Thomas qui trouvait cela particulièrement intéressant. Il ne donna pas d'explication, prenant les choses en rigolant parce qu'après tout, que pouvait-il faire d'autre à part en rire ? Même si ce n'était qu'une façade, une fausse autodérision parce que ses tripes étaient retournées rien qu'au fait qu'innocemment, quelqu'un ait découvert son secret le plus précieux. Il détourna les yeux un moment et prit son verre dont il but une gorgée avant de se lever, téléphone en main. Avoir parlé de Levi lui avait donné très envie de l'entendre, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour voir son visage, ses yeux gris clairs et pouvoir passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux noir de jais. Il en mourrait d'envie.

Sa sœur le laissa partir, ne voulant pas l'embêter alors qu'il semblait si mal, de toute façon, ils repartaient dans deux jours et leur séjour avait été des plus agréables, ils avaient pu se rapprocher avec leur mère, faire des activités comme le surf ou conduire les voitures à pédales – c'était enfantin, mais ils en avaient vraiment besoin. Eren avait aussi appelé Levi autant qu'il le pouvait, compensant par des messages quand il était avec sa famille. Ils s'étaient rapprochés sans être ensemble et Eren sourit, il ne savait pas comment il ferait s'il n'avait pas Levi à ses côtés.

Le retour avait été épuisant, presque même plus que le séjour en lui-même et Eren avait hâte de retrouver Levi, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment maintenant et il était.. Frustré. Frustré parce qu'il ne l'avait pas touché, pas embrassé, il n'avait pas non plus ressentit son souffle s'échouer sur son cou depuis un long moment, et ça lui avait manqué. Ils s'étaient certes appelés mais ça ne compensait en rien le contact physique qu'ils avaient habituellement. Alors une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, vers environs vingt-et-une heure, il ne se posa pas de questions et après avoir déposés ses valises, se dirigea vers le café qu'il avait boycotté pendant une longue semaine. A présent qu'il avait la clé, il n'avait plus besoin de l'appeler pour qu'il vienne lui ouvrir et il monta rapidement les marches, arrivant devant sa porte où il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

Il frappa, une fois, deux fois, et il entendit des pas, lents et las derrière la porte arriver vers lui. Un franc sourire se peint sur son visage en voyant celui de Levi qui s'illumina immédiatement, ouvrant ses bras dans lesquels Eren vint directement se plonger. Son odeur lui emplissait les narines et il se promit de ne plus jamais le quitter aussi longtemps, ça avait été trop dur, trop long. Levi releva son visage et l'embrassa sans plus attendre, un baisé passionné, amoureux, il embrassait ces lèvres comme si c'était son oxygène, sa raison de vivre – et peut-être que ça l'était. Ils reculèrent et directement, leurs pas les menèrent dans la chambre du plus âgé qui les mena sur le lit, roulant dessus tout en continuant leur activité buccale.

Eren l'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux, resserrant sa prise autour du corps plus petit de Levi. Il posa sa tête sur son cœur et en entendant ses battements, un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres rougies par la pression de celle de Levi. Il avait prévenu sa mère qu'il ne rentrerait pas parce qu'il avait su qu'il n'aurait pas la force de le quitter cette nuit, pas après autant d'absence, alors ils se déshabillèrent et s'endormirent sans vraiment penser à quoi que ça soit, seulement heureux d'être ensemble, enfin.

* * *

« Elle était adorable ! » Eren sourit à Ymir qui lui racontait la soirée qu'elle avait passée avec Christa pour son anniversaire. « Tout était parfait, c'était tellement romantique. »

« Christa est gentille. » Ymir sourit parce que c'était vrai et elle le regarda malicieusement.

« D'ailleurs elle n'est pas très bavarde au propos de tes allés et venus chez le patron. » Elle soupira faussement et Eren tourna rapidement la tête vers elle, surpris. Son amie n'avait pas pu deviner et il doutait que Christa lui en ait parlé. Il se reprit et fronça les sourcils, et devant son air, Ymir rit brièvement avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer.

« Je t'ai vu l'autre jour alors que j'allais prendre mon service, t'es entré par la porte de service qui mène chez Levi et t'es jamais redescendu, alors j'me suis doutée. » Elle eut un petit sourire en coin et il baissa les yeux sur son plat presque terminé. Est-ce qu'il devait lui en parler ? De toute façon, elle était presque au courant alors pourquoi ne pas abreuver sa soif de savoir ? Il déposa son assiette et ses couverts sur la table avant de se tourner vers elle, s'appuyant contre l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Ça fait un moment que je vois Levi, on est pas ensemble depuis longtemps, mais je me sens assez bien avec lui, comme si j'avais enfin quelque chose d'important à mes yeux, quelque chose à protéger. »

Elle sourit franchement et se tourna vers lui, une lueur joueuse passa dans ses yeux ainsi qu'autre chose qu'il ne saurait décrypter. Elle termina rapidement son assiette et la posa comme Eren quelques instants plus tôt et reprit, heureuse. « C'est l'amour Eren, c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ? »

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps, puisqu'avant Levi, personne ne lui avait fait ressentir autant de choses!

« Ouais. » Elle fronça les sourcils avant de revenir à la position normale. « C'est arrivé comment ? » Il lui lança un regard voulant dire ''Depuis le début ?'' et elle bougea frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas, faisant sourire Eren bêtement. « C'est à cause de Jean ça encore. » Il rit une seconde et reprit « Je l'ai frappé, puis j'ai croisé Levi à un festival. On s'est revu au café, et on a parlé, et il m'a invité dans sa salle de musique puis chez lui et voilà. En fait, ça s'est fait naturellement, y'a pas eu de grandes déclarations mielleuses et y'en aura probablement pas, mais ça me va. »

Elle acquiesça, parce qu'après tout, ça ne la choquait pas le moins du monde, Eren était son pote et jamais elle ne le renierait à cause de ses sentiments envers qui que ça soit. Elle mit la musique et ils continuèrent de parler ainsi, comme deux bons amis quand la question déchirante revint sur le tapis.

« Et toi, tu vas aller où après ? »

« Après quoi ? »

« Le bac. » Il se mordit la lèvre parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, une année, peut-être moins, peut-être plus mais dans tous les cas, il devait se dépêcher de se décider s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver au bord du gouffre une fois la date atteinte. Il haussa alors les épaules pour l'instant et lui retourna la question, ce qui la fit soupirer et s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à quitter Christa et son job à mi-temps lui plaisait bien, mais elle avait quitté la campagne pour faire des études et il n'était pas encore question qu'elle y renonce.

« Mitras, je suppose. C'est là qu'il y a le plus de fac intéressantes. »

« Ma sœur aussi. »

Puis, plus rien pendant une, deux, trois, quatre minutes et une idée lumineuse brilla dans les yeux d'Ymir et elle se tourna vers Eren, emplie d'espoir. « Joue-moi un air de guitare ! » Il soupira, regrettant quelque peu de lui avoir dit qu'il faisait de la guitare. Il essaya d'esquiver en disant qu'il n'avait pas son instrument mais elle le prit de court en sortant ledit objet d'un de ses placards. Piégé, il n'eut pas le choix et capitula. Il l'accorda quelque peu avant gratter quelques notes, commençant réellement à jouer avec ceci. Love the way you lie de Skylar Grey et il chanta, accompagné d'Ymir qui avait – étonnement – une belle voix. Il lui sourit alors, continuant de chanter, envoûté par cette litanie.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, il s'était décidé à regarder sur le site de son lycée les universités possibles pour la suite. Installé au bar du café de Levi, Eren s'évertuait à répondre à Ymir tandis que ses yeux glissaient sur l'écran de son pc, déprimé à l'idée de penser à l'avenir, au futur. C'était épuisant. Il salua Ymir quand elle termina son service pour laisser sa place à Levi, qui lui fit un simple sourire en guise de bonsoir, auquel Eren répondit. Il prit son verre et but quelques gorgées avant de le redéposer sur le sous-verre, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui, observant Levi bouger. Il était plutôt gracieux, dans son jean noir serré où son tablier pendait, noué à sa taille. Sa chemise blanche rendait son teint encore plus pâle et noircissait ses cheveux d'autant plus, laissant tout de même voir ses avant-bras nus et un bout de son torse dénué d'imperfections. Ses doigts, longs et fins, tenant un stylo, glissaient habilement pour replacer ses mèches sombres, cachant partiellement ses yeux gris, profonds, puissants.

Son regard se perdit quelques instants, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il voulait faire l'année d'après. Et s'il voulait une bonne fac, il allait devoir partir, tout comme sa sœur, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir laisser Levi derrière lui, parce qu'il en aurait pour un bon moment, les jours, les mois, et même les années défileraient tandis qu'ils feraient leurs vies, chacun de leur côté. Etait-il sûr de pouvoir le supporter ? Il n'avait jamais aimé la solitude plus que cela, et même si en un an tout pouvait changer, il savait que la séparation serait douloureuse et laisserait un trou bien plus gros que si on lui avait arraché le cœur. Mais, il n'avait pas le choix, et il savait que Levi lui voulait un bon avenir, avec un bon travail. Alors il prendrait surement celle qui l'emmènerait loin, mais qui lui assurerait un futur dans des administrations, peut-être, ou dans un domaine quelconque qui boufferait des putains d'heures de sa vie pour qu'enfin, il puisse rentrer.

La porte s'ouvrit aussi vite qu'elle se referma et la cloche sonna avant qu'une tête blonde ne vint s'assoir à sa gauche, posant des cahiers sur le comptoir et Eren se tourna vers Armin – parce que c'était bien lui – et le salua doucement, calmement, encore perdu dans les méandres de ses décisions à venir. Il commanda à Levi un thé chaud et se tourna vers Eren qui ne lui jetait que des œillades, toujours concentré sur son écran, où pourrait-il bien aller ?

« J'ai revu Annie, l'autre jour. » Eren se tourna vers lui, soulevant un sourcil interrogateur. « Tu sais, la fille qui me plait. » Il hocha la tête. «On s'est croisés à la bibliothèque, et on est restés toute l'après-midi ensemble, et sérieusement, je n'ai aucune envie de la quitter… Je sais qu'elle va aller à Mitras, sans doute. »

Eren se dit que tout le monde allait aller dans cette satanée ville, finalement.

/

Le calme de l'appartement aurait été effrayant s'ils n'y étaient pas habitués. Levi, assis sur le sol près du canapé regardait Eren en riant doucement, les joues rouges, les yeux embués et les cheveux défaits. Eren, assit juste à côté, n'était pas dans un meilleur état, ses cheveux brun encore plus hirsutes qu'à l'accoutumée, ses joues aussi avaient pris une teinte rosée et Levi le trouvait encore plus craquant ainsi, quelques grammes dans le sang. Ils avaient chaud, leur sang pulsant à leurs tempes et la bouteille étant presque terminée, Levi décida qu'il était tant d'en prendre une autre, laissant Eren se déshabiller, enlevant son t-shirt et son jean, soupirant de bonheur quand il s'allongea sur le tapis doux et duveteux du salon. Ventre contre le sol, jambes écartées et les bras près de la tête, Eren se sentait mieux, plus léger, et quand Levi le vit ainsi, il posa la bouteille sur la table en faisant attention à ne pas renverser le contenu et s'assit sur le bas du dos d'Eren, ne le faisant pas vraiment réagir.

Il servit les deux verres avant d'en prendre un, et, lentement, il le porta à ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent juste assez pour laisser passer le liquide rougeâtre, coulant lentement dans sa gorge. Une goutte, pendue à ses lèvres, glissa et atterrie directement sur l'omoplate d'Eren. Il rit quelques secondes alors que le contact froid fit frissonner Eren et il se pencha lentement, posant ses lèvres sur le liquide, suçant sensuellement sa peau en faisant jouer sa langue puis ses dents – et Eren aima cela, alors il continua, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ne se retourne sur le dos. Ses cheveux se perdirent dans les poils du tapis et Levi arriva sur son bas ventre, tout près de son entrejambe quelque peu réveillé.

Il se pencha de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, embrassa tendrement les lèvres d'Eren qui n'attendait que ça depuis un bon moment, les yeux quémandant ce doux toucher plus que quoique ça soit d'autre et Levi, prit dans l'instant, frotta lascivement son bassin, ondulant sur Eren. Il se releva quelque peu d'ailleurs et, non sans tenir ses cuisses pour le ramener sur lui, se rassit alors que Levi passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et quand les lèvres d'Eren allèrent caresser l'épiderme délicat de son cou, un frisson le parcourut de toutes parts, et il n'eut plus la force, ni l'envie d'ailleurs, de réfléchir plus et alors qu'Eren remontait à ses lèvres, il se releva et le traina dans la chambre où des bougies avaient été allumées plus tôt.

Il l'allongea sous lui, embrassant et marquant la peau de son cou alors que les mains d'Eren caressaient son dos, passant ses mains sous la chemise qu'il entreprit de déboutonner alors que Levi l'embrassait profondément, ondulant toujours sur son bassin où d'innombrables picotements lui passait délicieusement, remontant jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux que Levi tenait toujours. Ils furent bien vite déshabillés, frottant lascivement leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et cette fois il le savait, plus rien ne pourrait les arrêter, alors prenant son courage d'adolescent audacieux à deux mains, Eren passa une de ses phalange entre les deux fesses de Levi qui soupira doucement, se relevant partiellement. Il attrapa une bouteille froide de lubrifiant, un préservatif qui posa ici ou là, il ne savait plus vraiment à vrai dire, et enduisit les doigts d'Eren.

Il était novice, il le savait, mais ça ne l'empêcherait aucune de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait pour combler la personne dont il était tombé amoureux, parce que oui, Eren l'avait compris. Un premier doigt glissa lentement et aussitôt, il sentit Levi se crisper au-dessus de lui, et pour la détendre, il embrassa encore et encore ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant. Doucement, quand il le sentit apte à accueillir plus, tout son membre entra en lui, et Levi gémit faiblement, faisant pulser le sexe du plus jeune qui bougea lentement, frottant légèrement les parois douces et chaudes de Levi. Un second doigt rejoint le premier quand Levi commença à onduler sur sa main, et Eren en profitant pour passer l'étape supérieure. Ici, rien n'était superflu et Eren savait que plus tard, ils prendraient leur temps pour faire d'autres préliminaires, d'autres fantaisies sexuelles qu'ils auraient envies de faire.

Pour le moment, Eren n'était concentré que sur une seule et unique chose; le bassin de Levi qui faisait des mouvements de vas-et-viens et alors qu'il le sentit enfin à l'aise, il masturba son sexe turgescent et dressé qui pointait vers lui. Puis, un de ses tétons fut malmené, touché, pincé et même léché et Levi perdit la tête. Il enleva la main d'Eren, attrapa le préservatif qu'il lui enfila d'un geste habile et presque habitué avant de se replacer. Les yeux dans les yeux, il enfonça Eren dans son intimité, une main sur son épaule et l'autre tenant la virilité du plus jeune. Quelques secondes passèrent et enfin, des mouvements irréguliers, tout comme des souffles et des soupirs d'aises, de bonheur, de plaisir s'élevèrent. La luxure pouvait se lire aisément dans leurs pupilles excitées, dilatées par un surplus d'hormones qui les emmenait très loin, petit à petit. Le claquement excitant de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, des sons rauques et gutturaux et Eren se stoppa doucement, une lueur dangereuse passant à travers ses pupilles océan.

Il s'enleva rapidement, habillement, et basculant le corps légèrement humide de Levi sur le matelas, il se replaça correctement avant de reprendre sa danse si sensuelle. Son bassin claqua plus fort que les fois précédentes, et Levi se contracta délicieusement, ouvrant ses yeux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient. Un agréable son passa l'entrave de ses lèvres et Eren sourit, en butant toujours plus fort, allant toujours plus loin. La fin était proche, il le sentait, alors il attrapa le sexe de Levi qui était délaissé jusqu'ici, et c'est dans un gémissement commun qu'ils vinrent, heureux et comblés.

Eren s'allongea et Levi vint se blottir contre lui, recouvrant leurs corps du drap et oubliant tout ce qui était autour d'eux, leurs paupières se fermèrent, lourdes.

* * *

Fin.


	9. C'est le bordel

Bonjour.

Ceci n'est point un nouveau chapitre puisqu'au départ, j'avais décidé de terminer The Library Bar ainsi. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que je n'avais plus aucune envie de l'écrire, ou d'écrire en général. Seulement, après quelques mois de réflexions, je me suis rendue au point où je ne peux pas la laisser ainsi, inachevée, avec un arrière-goût désagréable.

Alors oui, je veux continuer mais je n'ai plus vraiment d'idées, je ne sais plus où en est l'histoire non plus. C'est là que tu interviens, lecteur. Si vous pouviez me donner des idées, alors la suite viendra puisque j'ai envie de recommencer l'écriture. Mais si je n'ai pas de propositions, elle restera inachevée tant que je n'aurais pas la suite en tête. En m'excusant platement de ma longue absence, je vous dis à bientôt.


	10. It's the End, Bro'

Si on lui avait un jour dit qu'il partirait faire ses études de commerce à l'autre bout du pays et que ça lui avait plu, il aurait sans doute rit de la personne. Et pourtant, Eren était partit à des heures de sa ville et ça avait été ses plus belles années d'étude. Il avait rejoint la ville où sa sœur était allée et il fut étonné d'y retrouver Marco et Connie qui eux aussi étaient en fac à Mitras. Ils s'étaient fait de nouveaux amis aussi, qui s'étaient rapidement inclus à leur bande et durant ces cinq longues années, Eren n'avait pas vu Levi.

Avant son départ, ils avaient longtemps discuté de ce qui serait le meilleur pour eux, pour leur relation, pour leur couple. Parce que oui, après quelques heures, Levi avait clarifié ce point sans vraiment le faire puisque ça avait toujours été une évidence. Ils s'étaient longuement embrassés ce soir-là et avaient fait l'amour pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, marquant la peau de l'autre d'une possessivité fougueuse. Ils avaient fêté les dix-huit ans d'Eren, mais aussi les trente-trois ans de Levi (1) et dans les deux cas, ça avait été une magnifique soirée.

Ce soir-là, il ne savait pas s'il avait être grossier ou bien déplacé de se pointer chez lui, surtout à cette heure parce qu'après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas vu, ni vraiment parlés d'ailleurs, depuis presque cinq ans. Il se demandait si Levi avait refait sa vie ou bien s'il l'avait oublié. Non, c'était impossible. Le café était toujours ouvert, et quand il entra, il vit directement Ymir qui était derrière le bar. Il avait gardé le contact avec elle, ou plutôt, c'était elle qui l'avait harcelé de messages durant ces dernières années. Il lui sourit alors qu'elle faisait le tour du bois pour lui sauter dans les bras. Elle embrassa fortement ses deux joues et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Alors ? Comme tu as changé Eren ! Cette barbe est top ! »

Il lui sourit, d'un sourire charmeur et frotta son menton poilu en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Toujours avec Christa ? »

« Avec ma Christa tu veux dire ? » Il lui sourit et ils s'installèrent au comptoir. « Bien sûr, elle et moi c'est pour longtemps hé. » Elle remit une longue mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et reposa ses yeux sur Eren, qui avait l'air de scruter les alentours. Un sourire malicieux naquit sur ses lèvres et elle s'accouda au bois du meuble. « Tu cherches quelque chose ? »

Eren piqua un far. « N-non. » Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Allez, vas-y. »

Il n'attendit pas plus pour sauter de son tabouret et se diriger vers la porte à gauche du comptoir qui menait à de petits escaliers. Il passa devant une salle de bain et monta encore quelque marches avant de s'arrêter et de souffler doucement, défroissant de sa main sa chemise noire. Il avait chaud, autant de gêne que d'envie et il se décida enfin à frapper à la porte, tremblant légèrement.

Il n'attendit pas plus que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Levi, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés, une chemise blanche ouverte et un pantalon noir de costume. Ses petits yeux gris s'écarquillèrent et il recula d'un pas, avant de se reprendre et de lâcher la cravate qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Mmh, salut… »

Il n'eut le temps de rajouter quoique ça soit que Levi s'avançait déjà, attrapant son visage entre ses mains tremblante – lui aussi – pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds – comme toujours – et de l'embrasser tendrement, puis fiévreusement. Eren mentirait s'il disait que ce n'était pas le meilleur baiser qu'il ait reçu depuis longtemps et ses bras enserrèrent la taille de Levi, collant son corps contre le sien. Eren avait de plus en plus chaud et quand Levi approfondis d'autant plus l'embrassade, Eren se sentit bouillir. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin de ce contact, qu'il se sentait vivre pleinement de nouveau et que, à partir de maintenant, il ne quitterait plus jamais cet endroit. Ou plutôt, il ne quitterait plus jamais la chaleur que Levi lui communiquait.

« Je suis rentré… »

« Bienvenu chez toi. »

 **88**

(1)J'sais plus quel âge j'lui avais donné et j'ai la flemme de chercher, alors j'ai mis au hasard.

J'avoue mdr j'ai écrit ça rapidement. Au début de cette fiction je comptais faire bien plus de chapitres, avec des rebondissements et tout mais mdr, je termine presque jamais ce que j'entreprends donc bref. Il y a beaucoup de choses passées sous silence, genre Eren qui annonce à son père, sa sœur et ses potes qu'il sort avec Levi. On a qu'à dire que c'est une fin ouverte, et hop! J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu.

 **J'ai besoin de votre avis** (encore, j'sais, m'soûle pas.)

J'ai trois futurs projets et je ne sais lequel poster si je les termine.

Pour un one-shot GrimmjowxIchigo, tapez 1

Pour un one-short ErenxLevi, tapez 2

Pour une fiction qui me trotte dans la tête et dont l'intro et le chapitre un sont écrits, tapez 3

J'espère que vous l'aurez lu avec une fois de pouf ahouais.

A la prochaine, peut-être. Faut voir si j'arrive à écrire ou ap.

AH ! Et je voulais remercier Ju-ly Len et Miss Nakami. Cœur sur vous les gars.


End file.
